MI VIDA
by Sara Hime
Summary: una historia de adolescentes contada por cada personaje.
1. Ayame

los siguientes personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

AYAME

Mi vida se entorna a diferentes episodios aunque este que les voy a contar lo viví con mis amigas. He sido una descortés al no presentarme, mi nombre es Ayame Fujiwara vengo de Nagano aunque he vivido mas en Tokio que allá, siempre en el pequeño grupo de amigas fui la menos divertida, aunque siempre daba la impresión de ser la niña bien pero dentro de mi había un intenso pensamiento queme invitaba a liberarme pero algo no me lo permitía, en fin yo era todo lo contrario a la líder de ese pequeño grupo a Kagome, ella era de cabellos negros azulados, ojos chocolates y ETC ya se imaginaran como es, además que tiene la mejor personalidad del mundo: buena gente, carismática, divertida, soñadora… capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos… aunque empecé a sentir resentimiento hasta tal vez envidia un día que jamás olvidaremos mis amigas y yo.

Era un día algo nublado, eran aceradamente las 7:30 de la mañana, yo estaba en el bus que me llevaba al colegio, hacía algo de frío y por eso ese día me atreví a llevar mi chaqueta preferida la cual era deportiva y de color naranja la cual no caía con mi uniforme que era conformado por falda negra, una camiseta manga larga blanca una corbata roja y un saco negro así como para completar… típico uniforme a mi no me gustaba para nada ni a nadie solo a Sara.

Me di cuenta que tenía que bajar pronto del bus si no quería caminar mucho y me bajé rápidamente, me sentía algo rara ese día y no sabía por qué, sentía cierto presentimiento; caminé hasta llegar a mi salón y ahí estaba Kagome tan pulcra con su uniforme como siempre y al lado Sango Taijiya (otra integrante del grupo), igual de bella a Kagome si no que castaña y era mi mejor amiga, me acerqué a ellas para entablar una conversación porque siempre había algo que contar.

-¡Hola!- me saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían.

- ¡Hola!- solo les dije mientras me sentaba al lado y agregué: ¿y Sara?

- no ha llegado- respondió Sango mientras yo asentí con la cabeza.

- oigan, ¿se enteraron que hoy vienen como tres o 4 estudiantes nuevos?- preguntó Kagome tan alegre como siempre.

- no- contesté yo porque no me interesaban esos tipos de asuntos.

-¡sí!-dijo Sango emocionada- me dijo Kohaku que venían de América- agregó la castaña con brillo en los ojos.

-¿de qué lugar exactamente?- pregunte yo con cierta curiosidad.

- de Estados Unidos… ¡y a que no adivinan quienes son!- exclamó Kagome como nunca, mientras que Sango y yo no nos aguantábamos mas la curiosidad y pusimos cara de _"Quién"_.-Nada mas y nada menos que Miroku Kamioka, Koga Akutagawa e Inuyasha y Sesshomaru Tsuruga.

Personalmente me sorprendí mucho al oír esos nombres… ellos eran los ídolos de la juventud femenina en Japón por las siguientes razones:

eran unos churros, como solía decir Sara, ya que Inuyasha medía por ahí 1.85, tenía el cabello plateado, los ojos dorados y… ¡Dios! Tenía una excelente voz; Sesshomaru… medía 1.95 y como de nuevo dijo y redijo Sara… ¡es el más lindo de todos!… su cabello largo plateado… sus ojos dorados como el sol que enloquecían a cualquiera con una fría mirada y su hermoso aspecto de frialdad, eso es para quedar sin palabras; Koga medía tal vez 1.84 de unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro, era muy veloz había ganado muchas medallas por ello y por último el que volvía loca a Sango Miroku…medía 1.83 y tenía: ¡ de unos ojos violetas!, extraordinarios… su cabello era azabache y se corrían los rumores que era muy coqueto aunque en el mundo del internet (del cual saqué la información) dicen muchas mentiras por lo cual esto podría ser falso.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru son hijos del gran empresario Inu No Taisho… y este empresario es reconocido como el mejor empresario del mundo. También es padrino de Koga y Tío de Miroku.

Y siguiendo con el relato… Sango se moría de emoción... iba a conocer a su amor platónico, en cuanto a mí me pareció algo emocionante y solo faltaba el comentario de Sara o como a ella le gusta que le digan… "_la doña_".

En ese momento llegó Sara con su rejo, su sombrero negro y su maletín, colocó el morral cerca a nosotras y dijo:- ¡WAAA! HOY VIENEN LOS "_NUMA NUMA IEIS"... _NO PUEDO CREERLO… ¡VIENE EL TRIPLE PAPASITO DE SESSHOMARU! ¡ESE HOMBRE VA A SER MÍO_!- _cuando terminó de decir esto las tres quedamos sorprendidas, Sara era algo excéntrica y loca pero estas cosas que dice deja mucho que pensar y dije sin vacilar dije:- y enserio o de juego como a los demás- Sara volteó a verme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me contestó:- ¡obviamente que de juego como a los demás!, desde que me enteré que venía empecé a averiguar todo sobre el para que caiga a mis pies.

-Sara… por que no te calmas y me explicas… ¡¿CUÁL ES TU PLAN?!- preguntó Kagome casi muerta de la emoción.

En el momento en que Sara iba a decir algo llegó el maestro de lenguas extranjeras… el profesor enseñaba Castellano, era el idioma que nos enseñaban ya que el Francés e Ingles lo manejábamos a la perfección.

-Buenos días… antes que nada voy a presentarle a sus nuevos compañeros de salón: Miroku Kamioka, Koga Akutagawa e Inuyasha y Sesshomaru Tsuruga.

A Sara y Sango casi se le sale el corazón al verlos… Kagome quedó como tonta mirando a Inuyasha y no voy a mentir me impresionó de cierta forma Koga, los chicos se sentaron juntos casi al lado nuestro, pude fijarme que Sesshomaru quedó algo sorprendido por el sombrero que llevaba Sara, la observó tal vez por unos 5 segundos, el tiempo perfecto como para que Sara se fijara en aquello y para mi sorpresa le mirará fría, fija y retadoramente… ¡vaya forma de conquistar a un hombre!, ¿no creen?

Después de esto preferí colocar atención a clase de castellano… lo que mas anhelaba en el mundo es entender lo que decía ese profesor porque en realidad no le entendía ni el saludo, bueno a decir verdad nadie le entendía nada… de milagro pasábamos la materia a la única que le iba bien era a Sara por lo que había vivido en un extraño país de América latina ya que su padre había sido embajador de ahí casi 10 años… ya verán que gusto a que la llamen "doña" se debe a esa larga estadía en ese raro país.

El tiempo pasó rápido y ni una de las chicas de mi salón dejaron de observar a los chicos nuevos, Sara por su lado no dejó de mirar de mala forma a el de mirada fría, y el muchacho simpático Koga… no dejó de observar a Kagome… sentí algo de rabia porque ni uno se fijó en mí, bueno tal vez Miroku me quedo observando pero también hizo lo mismo con todas las chicas de mi salón; 1, 2, y 3… sonó el timbre avisando el descanso, todos salieron precipitadamente con sus respectivos morrales, las de mi grupo y yo nos quedamos hasta más tarde ya que Kagome era la encargada de ver que todo había quedado en orden, pude fijarme que la "doña" cogió un cuaderno sin que Kagome se diera cuenta sin embargo no le presté atención.

Durante el descanso comimos… bueno yo poco Sara y Kagome muchísimo y Sango una bebida energizante como siempre. No muy lejos observé a Miroku, Koga e Inuyasha… estaban sentados hablando y comiendo, y mas lejos observé a Sesshomaru sentado al pie de un árbol… con mirada fría y serio como siempre, en eso Kagome interrumpió mis pensamientos y dijo:- ¿y cuál te pareció mas ameno?- al terminar de decir esto me sonrojé bajé al mirada y dije: eh… pues… Sesshomaru- mentí mientras que Sara me miró de manera desafiante.

-¿Qué dijiste?... te advierto nadie se mete con la doña y menos con su macho- me amenazó colocándome el rejo el cuello.

-e… era una broma me pareció mas simpático Koga- respondí con la verdad mientras que Sara alejaba el rejo… a veces Sara me daba miedo.

-¡Sara!... deja de hacer eso… de daré un castigo… dame tu paquete de papas fritas- dijo Kagome casi riéndose.

-ya quisieras que te de mis papas fritas, cómprate unas- bufó Sara que siguió comiendo como rata.

- por cierto Sara… ¿por qué tanto interés en Sesshomaru?- preguntó Kagome mientras que Sara dejaba de comer y se puso algo melancólica.

- sabes… se rete parece a Santiago… míralo… ó, ¿me equivoco?- contestó pasándole a Kagome una foto de ese tal Santiago… nunca me había atrevido a preguntarle a Sara quien era él… cierto día le pregunté a Sango pero me dijo que Sara había pedido no contar a nadie que solo ella podría contar quien es él.- tal vez ese es el único interés que tengo en él.

- Sara… ¿quién es Santiago?- le pregunté sin vacilar mientras que me miró algo extrañada.

- Santiago… el fue mi novio allá en Colombia… yo amaba a ese chico como a nadie…- dijo bajando la mirada y enrojeciendo un poco como para llorar.

- ¿y que pasó con él?- cuestioné mientras que no aguantó mas y lloró pero no muy fuerte.

- lo mataron… hmp a el lo mataron cuando me defendió el día que me iban a secuestrar… el día en que esos estúpidos iban a abusar de mí…el día en que me juró amor eterno…- sin decir mas se echó a llorar en el hombro de Kagome que se encontraba a su lado.- ¡esos malditos lo mataron!... esos hombres mataron de mi la alegría y la ilusión que le tenía, lo mataron frente a mi, mataron la posibilidad que vuelva yo a amar.

- Sara… disculpa no quería hacerte sentir mal- al decir eso realmente me sentía mal por ella.

- no te preocupes… la doña lo soporta todo… sólo he amado una vez en la vida y es a él… el amor jamás volverá a mi… porque para mí el amor ya murió hace mucho y no lloraré más porque el murió feliz salvándome y si él se fue feliz yo viviré feliz… pero cambiando de tema a Kagome la dejó loquita el hermano de mi macho- dijo cambiando de cara Sara… a veces la admiraba por eso.

- ¡hmp!... no digas esas cosas solo lo mire porque se mira mejor que en internet… además se mira que es un engreído, mala gente, tonto, torpe…-Kagome iba a continuar cuando se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba tras ella.

-oye niñita… ¿miraste un cuaderno que se le quedó a mi hermano en el aula de clases?- preguntó de manera grosera Inuyasha… al parecer Kagome no exageraba.

- ¡no! no lo miré… ahora si me disculpas estaba hablando con mis amigas- bufó Kagome algo molesta.

- ¿no?... ¿y no se supone que tú eres la encargada de eso?... definitivamente aquí solo hay gente inútil- dijo casi gritando el de cabello blanco que estaba frente a frente con Kagome mirándose retadoramente.

-Inuyasha… que modales te mandas, ¿por qué no tratas bien a la bella señorita y saludas a las demás?; bueno días hermosas señoritas, es un placer conocerlas, ¿señorita está segura que no miró ese cuaderno por ahí?- dijo Miroku a Sango casi se le sale el corazón al oír que nos saludó… Miroku de verdad era un coqueto.

- realmente no me fijé en eso, tal vez todavía esté en el salón cuando volvamos y tal vez lo encuentren allá- Respondió mas calmada Kagome y con una hermosa sonrisa.

- pero… ¿segura que no lo viste?- de la nada apareció Koga y dijo eso mientras que Kagome negaba con la cabeza.- como sea déjame presentarme yo Soy Koga Akutagawa.

- eh… mucho gusto Kagome Higurashi ellas son Sara Kinomoto, Sango Taijiya y Ayame Fujiwara- respondió Kagome algo nerviosa.

- yo soy Miroku Kamioka y es un placer conocerlas- dijo el de ojos violetas sonriendo.

-bah! Ya vámonos… dejemos de perder el tiempo con la señorita "si me disculpas estaba hablando con mis amigas"… además no hay cuaderno, vámonos- bufó Inuyasha cogiendo bruscamente a Miroku y Koga que no se querían ir.

- yo tengo el cuaderno- agregó Sara y recordé el cuaderno que cogió al final de la clase.

- ¿y qué demonios esperabas para entregarlo?- preguntó echando humos Inuyasha.

- eh…nada pero no quería, porque me daba flojera y porque… ¡no se me da la regalada gana dártelo! ¿Te quedó claro?- Sara era una descarada y dejo sorprendido a Inuyasha y un poco a los demás… claro porque los otros dos andaban distraídos mirando a Kagome.

- hmp… quédatelo si quieres, de todas maneras mío no es- concluyó el de ojos dorados arrastrando a Koga y Miroku mientras se iban.

En ese instante sonó el timbre indicando que regresaban las clases, todas no dirigimos el aula de clases… Kagome andaba algo distraída, Sango normal y Sara con una sonrisa triunfante… me pregunto que planeará ese demonio.

Al llegar a un salón distinto pude fijarme en que Inuyasha y los demás ya se encontraban, y en un segundo Sesshomaru estaba frente a nosotras… bueno en frente de Sara.

-¿cual es su maldito problema con migo?, devuélvame mi cuaderno, ¡ahora mismo!- dijo Sesshomaru muy enojado y para sorpresa de todos Sara solo lo miró de arriba a abajo y siguió su camino ignorando al de mirada fría.- ¡YA!, ¡deja tu jueguito niña inmadura y devuélveme lo que es mío!- prosiguió el peliblanco cogiendo bruscamente a Sara del brazo.

-¡a la doña nadie la toca!- respondió Sara a la brusca "caricia" de Sesshomaru, pero eso no es todo…- no es ningún juego, ¡no te quiero de volver tu cuaderno y punto!, además me tocaste y eso y imperdonable-concluyó pegándole tremenda bofetada a el de mirada fría, todos quedamos sorprendidos a eso que hizo Sara y yo me seguía preguntando ¿qué es lo que pretende Sara?

...

* * *

próximo capítulo: SESSHOMARU


	2. Sesshomaru

Antes que nada los personajes perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Mi vida…

Siempre había sido así: absurda irónica e impredecible; envidio a la gente que tiene una vida normal como los niños que veo en el parque jugando y persiguiendo palomas, me he puesto a pensar que a su edad yo no perseguía palomas, me obligaban a jugar con mi medio hermano Inuyasha; Hasta los 18 solo quería a dos personas a mi madre y a padre de verdad, a pesar que este ultimo haya cambiado a mi mamá por Izayoi. También había querido a Kagura, pero como todo lo perfecto para mi se destruye… tuvo que desaparecer en un accidente aéreo justamente el día de mi cumpleaños cuando ella regresaba de sus vacaciones con su familia a Nueva York para pasar juntos y felices mi cumpleaños numero 17…

A veces me preguntaba el por qué de mi mala suerte, pero ya no me importaba en ese entonces, porque si el destino no quiera que tenga una familia no la tendría; me conformaba con la que tenía así esté conformada por un montón de mequetrefes que no deberían estar ahí así como Izayoi, Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku.

Pero lo que más me cambió la vida fue aquel día cuando le conocí, por puro capricho y gusto de ella.

El día era normal, era mi primer día en ese colegio, fui a estudiar ahí con el trío de inútiles y me sorprendió que había una chica que llevaba un sombrero y creo que un rejo, ¡era tan ridícula!, que la quedé viendo más de lo necesario… ella se percató de esto y me quedó viendo mal… muy mal… como nadie lo había echo, ni siquiera el imbécil de Inuyasha cuando las novias lo dejaban por lo mismo, por lo de: _"me gusta tu hermano Sesshōmaru"; _la chica era de ojos azules oscuros e intensos, de esos cabellos oscuros que cambian a la luz del sol, ese perfil griego, perfecto envidiable, esos labios rojos como las cerezas y la piel blanca como la nieve; en ese momento supe que era diferente a todas las que había conocido, más que Kagura, nadie nunca me había visto así, nunca una mujer, todas me miraban embobadas pero ésta, quería matarme con la mirada.

Cuando dejé el insoportable salón porque el timbre indicaba descanso fui a sentarme a un árbol y de allá la observaba, primero reía, después lloraba y luego decidí seguir dibujando a Kagura como de costumbre y me sorprendí al ver que no estaba en mi morral, ordené a Inuyasha que vaya a preguntarle a las chicas si lo había visto porque me dijo uno de los chicos del salón que la de ojos chocolates era la encargada de todo lo que se quedaba ahí, Miroku y Koga obligaron a Inuyasha a hacer aquello… miré que discutían y que Miroku y Koga ligaba, después vinieron con la estúpida respuesta.

-Sara… Sara… la del sombrero tiene tu cuaderno-bufó Inuyasha con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿y donde está mi cuaderno?-

-Lo tiene esa, dijo que no te lo iba a devolver porque no se le daba la regalada gana, es un poco difícil, ¡esas chicas son raras!-concluyó exclamando y regresando con Miroku y Koga.

Sentí rabia…

Se iba a arrepentir de haber hecho eso, nadie desafiaba al gran Sesshōmaru.

Al volver a clases, miré que Sara estaba con sus amigas, me paré en frente de ella para enfrentarla y acabar todo de una buena vez.

-¿cual es su maldito problema con migo?, devuélvame mi cuaderno, ¡ahora mismo!-le dije serio y con mirada matadora, pero ella solo me miro de arriba a bajo como para burlarse de mi y siguió su camino ignorándome por completo -¡YA!, ¡deja tu jueguito niña inmadura y devuélveme lo que es mío!-exclamé cogiéndola bruscamente por el brazo.

-¡a la doña nadie la toca!-me contestó con una sonrisa burlona y después agregó:- no es ningún juego, ¡no te quiero devolver tu cuaderno y punto!, además me tocaste y eso y imperdonable- concluyó mientras me daba una tremenda bofetada, nadie se rió, todos se callaron y nos miraban sorprendidos.

Jamás odié a nadie como a ella en ese momento…

Ella me miraba de forma burlona y estaba satisfecha, lo había logrado, había logrado enfadarme y lo que era peor, dejarme sin opción, no iba a acusarla era muy infantil, me costaba comprenderla… era difícil, los demás eran predecibles pero ella no, ella me miró de nuevo y puedo jurar que estaba coqueteándome; Después fue a sentarse con sus amigas, o con las que siempre andaba y con otras más y se reían… se reían de mi; ignoré eso y fui a mi puesto de nuevo, no quería hablar con nadie porque iba a recibir toda mi ira, es por eso que los inútiles no se acercaron a mi… lo sabían.

Las clases terminaron normal todos me miraban raro, salí rápidamente… quería estar tranquilo por lo cual decidí irme a mi lugar preferido, cuando era niño solía ir ahí a llorar, a desahogarme a estar solo; le dije a los inútiles que le digan a mi padre que llegaría después y a mi madre que no se preocupe por mi y que le contaría todo después… parece raro, pero no hay cosa que no le contara a mi madre, no se le tenia confianza, era como mi mejor amiga o algo así, a mi padre nunca le contaba cosas así, ni siquiera hablaba con él, pero por lo pronto quería ir allá a reflexionar.

El sitió no cambiaba, seguía el mismo árbol, la hierba verde y viva, el lago transparente, el sol ardía y se reflejaba en el lago... pero había algo… alguien… estaba ella, ¡Sara!…, no se por qué corrí hacia ella y le pregunté enfadado:-¿qué haces aquí?

Me miró a los ojos, nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo así, comía un pan y me contestó:-vine a comer, ¿quieres?-me ofreció, parecía que no quería pelear, la mire extrañado y agregó suspirando:-bueno, digamos que me pasé en el colegio, pero todo bien…

-O sea… me hiciste quedar como un tonto frente a todos y vienes… ¿me dices como si nada que me siente contigo a comer?-

-Sí, o ¿no?... ¿no me estás escuchando?, te digo eso pero si no querés, vete y déjame sana- me dijo exaltada.

-No me voy, es mi sitio favorito, vete tú.

-No me voy, iluso-mordió un pan.-dejá la bobada, sentate conmigo y no te preocupes, te devolveré tu cuaderno.-obedecí por el cuaderno.

-devuélvemelo- le pedí con los labios fruncidos.

-Después, ahora come-me pasó un yogurt y un pan caliente muy delicioso-¿Qué tienes en mi contra?-me preguntó cínicamente.

-¿Yo?, tú te metiste con lo mío, no podía quedarme como si nada-no aguante y mordí el pan mientras abría el yogurt sabor a cereza.

-Jajaja, sabes o sea, vos sos los peor que yo he conocido en mi vida, sos estúpidamente bello y te enfadas por cualquier cosa, pero una vaina… jajaja, me das risa Sesshōmaru-agregó riéndose sin parar.

-¿Te importa?, si soy tu hazme reír, no me molesta me da igual-.

-Ah, ¿si? me dijo riéndose-todo bien, así a lo serio dejame ser tu amiga.

-No-respondí severamente.

-ok- pensé que iba a rogarme como las demás que intentaban y no paraban de rogarme.

-¿por qué te haces llamar la doña?-le pregunté con desdén, no podía quedarme con esa duda.

-Ah… no se, mi personaje favorito, así era una novela allá donde vivía y pues me gustaba la actitud de la doña y me quedé con eso-respondió mientras tomaba yogurt.

-Ah… ya veo, ¿donde vivías? -le pregunté, no se era raro en mí que preguntara algo, ¿pero ella era especial? y parecía ameno hablarle.

-Colombia-

-¿por qué?-era rara realmente, había oído de ese país, era de latino América, odio decirlo, pero empezaba a caerme bien

-Mi papá era embajador allá, y por eso vivía allá y eso… ¿Qué te pasó con Kagura?-me preguntó mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

-Ah, era mi novia-fui sincero, se lo dije algo triste.

-¿Te dejó?, bueno lo digo lo dices con tristeza-

-No, desapareció en un accidente, bueno digamos que murió… ya no hay esperanzas-

-Hm, verás a mi me pasó algo igual, yo allá en Colombia conocí a un chico se parecía a vos, era súper hermoso y bueno fue mi novio y después creo que lo mataron… jamás encontraron el cuerpo pero supongo que también murió… ¿la querías mucho verdad?-ella se expresaba de manera rara, sin querer me hacía ser sincero con ella, como ella era con migo, me gustaba esa frescura, jamás hablé con alguien así.

-Sí… ¿y, tú?-

-Sí, o sea no volveré a amar, supongo. No creo que nadie se le compare, me entiendes, se que sientes lo mismo-era algo fantástico, hasta me entendía, de verdad era ameno hablar con ella-miras tenemos algo en común, ¿te gusta el helado?

-No sé-le respondí.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-frunció el ceño.

-Hace más de 15 años que no como eso-le confesé con algo de pena.

-Sos un animal, te has perdido de lo más delicioso del mundo, sos un tarado, Ven acompáñame y me gastas-me sorprendió lo último, me quiso decir… yo invito, tú pagas.

-Eres una aprovechada, pero está bien, me da curiosidad probar uno nuevamente-me levanté de donde estábamos. Le ayudé a hacer lo mismo y salimos de ese entorno hacia una heladería.

-Me agradas-me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano, supongo que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, porque iba tranquila por la calle, halándome hacia una heladería cercana, maldita sea… tenía una fuerza increíble.

Al entrar, no pude evitar sonreír, en esa heladería había disfrutado mi ultimo helado, los que después consumí no los disfruté, me obligaban a comerlos.

-Espera un poco, ya vendrán a atendernos-me sugirió mientras se sentaba sola en la silla sin esperar que yo le sacara la silla, realmente, era lo que yo buscaba, descomplicada, aunque al principio fue fastidiosa, ahora sabía comportarse.

-Está bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?-le pregunté con confianza, era imposible no estarlo, ella me inspiraba eso en ese momento.

-No se, ¿te gustan los parques de diversiones?-

-No sé-

-jajaja-rió-¿no has ido nunca?

-Exactamente, mi papá insistía en llevarme… pero jamás fui, con los inútiles de Inuyasha, Miroku y koga.

-Jajaja si… yo voy sola, nunca tengo con quien ir, ¿querés ir con migo cuando acabemos el helado?-me propuso divertida-mirá vos nunca has ido, yo quiero ir… el destino lo quiere-se echó a reír.

-Está bien… eres un poco convincente… ¿lo sabias?, nunca me han convencido tan rápido como tú.-le dije tratando de disimular que no me interesaba mucho.

-Es fácil Sesshōmaru, supongo que te resulto interesante de alguna u otra forma y por eso dices que si, mira cuando te conocí me parecías un bobo, pero ahora me pareces agradable.-odio aceptarlo pero tenía razón, le encontraba algo de interesante, algo que nunca había encontrado en nadie.

-Si claro, eres agradable en este momento, al principio parecía que querías matarme, se me complica entenderte, todos son predecibles menos tú.

-Es que… no se supongo que hago lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza, y no ando bien de ahí que digamos… creo, pero bueno… que se hace-concluyó suspirando.

-Tienes razón, no andas bien de ahí-reí un poco y ella me miro con una mirada constante.

En ese momento llego una joven muchacha que amablemente dijo:-¿qué desean?

-Dos helados de chocolate de esos con chispas -dijo Sara algo enojada mientras la mesera asentía con la cabeza y se retiraba.

-Vaya, que carácter… casi al matas, es mi impresión o a cada persona que conoces tratas de matarla con tu mirada-comenté y sorprendentemente se sonrojó.

-Cállate, simplemente te estaba coqueteando… ¿no te fijaste?-dijo fijando la mirada a la nada, no quería mirarme.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?-agregué preguntando.

-Cállate te dije, además me importa… porque…-bajó la mirada.

-¿Si?-

-¡Que te calles!-

-cállame-le dije provocándola, ahora estaba roja de rabia.

-¿Enserio?, no me provoques-me miró enojada.

-Hazlo, no creo que pue…-no me dejó terminar me haló del uniforme hacia ella, su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de de la mía, pude oler su aliento… olía a ella… era exquisitamente embriagante, ¿era inercia? ó ¿por qué demonios quería pegar mis labios a los suyos?, ella me tentaba, yo quería… podía… y terminé haciéndolo.

…

Mientras uní mis labios con los de ella sentí algo indescriptible, ella entre abrió su delicados labios mientras me permitía meter mi lengua y ella sin pensarlo hizo lo mismo, fue algo extraño, ella besaba bien y tenía algo que no me dejaba separarme, ella era salvaje, yo no quería parar pero la respiración nos faltaba y tuvimos que hacerlo, a pesar de que no sentía nada por ella el beso superó mis expectativas, me miraba extasiada, sus labios estaban aun mas rojos y agregó jadeando: tus besos… tus besos saben a muerte. Me sorprendió algo su comentario, yo no quería mirarla, no podía… era mucho para mí, me había hecho sentir cosas que nunca las había sentido y apenas la conocía, la había odiado y… ¿ahora?, no me gustaba, tal vez un poco pero había algo en ella que me hacía mirarla distinta las demás y hasta era atractiva, la mirada que traía era provocativa, gracias al cielo llegó la chica con los helados y los sirvió nos dedicó una sonrisa y se fue.

-Jajaja, miras fui capaz, besas bien-agregó burlonamente mientras cogía su helado y empezaba a disfrutarlo, de verdad la admiraba, parecía como si no pasara nada.

-¿A muerte?-solo pude preguntar y aparentar que no pasaba nada.

-Sí, saben rico, o sea… excitante, bueno yo me siento sola-sonrió-jajaja te pones nervioso, tranquilo solo fue un entuque.

-¿entuque?-pregunté extrañado.

-Sí, o sea… beso sin compromiso, ojalá y me des otro, porque no creo resistir tanto-me sonrojé a causa de eso y tomé mi helado y empecé a degustarlo, sabía bien…

-Sabes, pensé que no lo harías, pensé que no ibas a hacerlo… pero ahora veo que eres todo un macho-

-¿Si?, no te tenía miedo… -

-Ya lo vi, me la he pasado bien con vos, sabes deberíamos salir seguido-dijo sonriéndome.

-No lo sé, supongo que si salgo contigo terminaría en una estación de policía-dije mientras eché un suspiro, ella echó una carcajada y me robó helado.-hmp, pero supongo que no estará mal.

-Jajaja, si lo sé… pero, sabes iremos a bailar, hay un lugar para chicos de nuestra edad, es legal y ponen música latina… ¿te gusta bailar?-preguntó curiosa, la respuesta era obvia.

-No, pero iremos si quieres, quiero verte en esas… quiero reírme un rato-dije entre dientes mientras ella me miraba de mala manera.

-Bailarás tú también y yo me reiré-me dijo mientras arqueé una ceja.

-Jajá ya veremos, ya vámonos, ya acabé mi helado-le dije tratando de irme de aquel lugar que me sofocaba un poco.

-Bueno, mirá deja el dinero ahí y vamos rápido que quiero adrenalina-se adelantó a salir mientras que yo sacaba el dinero suficiente y lo colocaba en la mira para por fin retirarme y encontrarme con Sara.

No dijimos nada y empezamos a caminar hacia el parque, quedaba un poco lejos por lo que me acuerdo, pensé que iríamos en bus, taxi o carro, pero ni eso.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-me preguntó de la nada mientras caminaba dando vueltas.

-18… ¿y tú?-

-17… bueno 16, en diciembre cumplo 17-

-Ah… interesante-agregué con desdén.

-¿Tienes más hermanos?-me preguntó para salir del incomodo silencio.

-No-respondí-digamos Inuyasha, es mi medio hermano… Miroku y Koga… creo que los he aprendió a apreciar un poco con el paso del tiempo.

-¿De verdad?, pareces de esos chicos que nunca dirían eso-se burló de mí.

-Digamos que… si no fuese por esos inútiles mi vida fuera un desastre-fui sincero, aunque ni ellos lo sabían ni lo suponían.

-Jajaja vaya…-maculó.

-¿tienes hermanos?-la interrogué mientras ella hacía gestos raros a unos niños que pasaban por ahí.

-Ah… si, 3 Kayra, Kate y Ryan… son mayores-dijo como si no le importaran.

-Ah… ¿y vives con ellos?-

-No, vivo sola-

-¿Por qué?, ¿no eres joven para eso?-

-Si, pero reté a mi papá a que podía sobrevivir sin el y aquí me tiene, solo me paga el colegio.

-¿Trabajas?-le pregunté sorprendido, no le creía ni una sola palabra.

-No, mi mamá me da lo necesario y mi papá no se da cuenta-

-Vaya, eres rara-

-Tanto me lo dicen… me lo estoy creyendo-

-Créelo, ¿te gusta estar sola?-

-No, me la mantengo con los del chat, internet… tú sabes, Skype, Messenger…-sonrió como nunca la había visto cuando dijo eso.

-Mira ahí está el parque-le dije sonriendo, al parecer no estaba tan lejos, a ella se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿Tu pagas cierto?, de veras no tengo dinero-me mintió, lo vi en su mirada.

-Lo haré… ahora bien, ¿el viernes también invito?-dije sarcásticamente mirándola de soslayo- y mañana también, ¿verdad?

-¿Mañana?, nuestra primera cita… si todas las veces que salgamos tu invitas… sabes tengo que ahorrar.

-Eres una cínica, te juro que no habrá próxima después del viernes-bufé como niño pequeño.

-Ya veremos, entremos rápido, además tienes mucho dinero-me sonrió sinceramente.

-Hmp… ¿y de eso te aprovechas?-

-¡Sí!-

-Cínica-

-guapote- dicho esto me cogió de la mano y me obligo entrar al parque.

Me divertí mucho, los dos subimos a todos los juegos, bueno yo no quería ella me obligó, comimos comida rápida, hicimos de todo claro… yo invité, Sara andaba como loca por todo lado, algunas chicas me reconocían y me miraban constantemente, aunque creo que la mirada de Sara las espantó a todas, le conté detalles de mi vida, algunos importantes otros no mucho.

Estuvimos ahí casi toda la tarde, perdimos la noción de tiempo, ya eran casi las 8 de la noche, decidí acompañarla a su casa, y después iría en taxi a la mía.

Vivía en un sitio prestigioso, en una casa grande y elegante al llegar al umbral, me miró sonriente.

-¿No quieres cenar?-me propuso mientras se sonrojaba.

-No, no quiero morir, tal vez todo esto fue tu plan y ahora me darás comida envenenada-dije esbozando media sonrisa.

-No, de verdad… ¿no quieres?-

-Otro día, ya es tarde-

-Está bien, cuídate-dijo como despedida, sacaba las llaves lentamente.

-¿En qué vas al colegio?-pregunté de la nada, no quería terminar todo en ese momento.

-A pie, por eso llego casi tarde-me sonrió despreocupada.

-Puedo recogerte si quieres-le propuse… era la primera vez en la vida que hacia algo así, hasta estaba nervioso.

-Si no es problema, sería genial… -

-Está bien, paso por ti a las 7:30-

-Gracias-me sonrió se volteó para entrar pero después volteó bruscamente, me haló hacia ella y me besó, lo hizo como en la heladería, no me soltaba… yo era adicto a esos besos, una vez queme cogía no me quería separar de ahí, pero la falta de oxigeno nos lo pedía. -no aguantaba más, sos adictivo, ¡hasta mañana!-dicho esto entro rápido y no supe más de ella en ese momento.

Me quedé unos minutos embobado todavía por el beso, al reaccionar fui a coger un taxi y le pedí que me lleve a la casa, durante el camino no hice mas que pensar en ella, era estúpido lo se pero inevitable, había echo de todo con migo en un solo día. Me llevó al infierno para después llevarme al cielo, me maldecía me adoraba, y me dijo algo que nunca me lo imagine:"_-__tus besos… tus besos saben a muerte"._

Al llegar a casa mi madre abrió feliz, me abrazó, como cosa rara.

-Sesshy, no sabes… estaba muy preocupada, ¡llamé a la policía, al hospital, a la morgue, a la perrera!-

-¿A la perrera?-le pregunté mientras arqueaba una ceja-

-Sí, estaba preocupada hijo… pasa a la mesa, todos te estábamos esperando.

-Está bien, deja me lavo las manos-

Ay… mi madre… después seguiría con sus preguntas sin final, hoy necesitaba descansar había sido un largo día.

En el comedor todos me esperaban, Izayoi, mi padre, mi madre, y los inútiles me senté y pronto todos los sirvientes empezaron a servir la cena.

-¿Donde estabas Sesshōmaru?, ¿es que acaso me querías dejar hambriento toda la noche?-preguntó Inuyasha echando humos.

-Sí, eso quería… deja de ladrar, madura de una buena vez-

-Hijo, ¿en donde estabas?-pregunto mi madre dulcemente.

-Por ahí-mascullé mirándola fríamente.

-¿En una cita?-preguntó pícaramente Izayoi.

-Hmmm, digamos que si-dicho esto Inuyasha se echó a reír.

-¿En una cita?, ¿con quién?-preguntó mi madre poniendo ojos vidriosos y todos estaban atentos a mi respuesta.

-No era una cita, solo fue de repente y con una chica del colegio-

-Vaya hijo, saliste a tu padre-comentó mi padre con una gran sonrisa-el primer día y ya tienes con quien salir, Inuyasha… esta vez te ha ganado él.

-No exageren, solo fui a comer helado y a un parque de diversiones-agregué mientras comía un trozo de carne.

-¿¡Qué!-dijeron todos al unisono-¡¿un parque de diversiones?

-Sí… ¿que tiene de malo?, mejor coman y no me molesten

-Hijo… a ti no te gusta ir a esos sitios.

-Bueno… sentí curiosidad-parecerá extraño como divulgo lo que hice, tal vez porque Sara era algo así como una amiga.

-¿Y con quien fuiste, eh?-preguntó Miroku pícaramente.

-Sara-al decir este nombre Inuyasha, koga y Miroku escupieron lo que tenían en la boca.

-¿¡Sara!-preguntó mi madre-es un lindo nombre.

-¿Esa loca?, ¿la que lleva un sombrero y un rejo?-pregunto Inuyasha perplejo.

-Sí, ella-respondí tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Dios mío Sesshōmaru… por primera vez me siento preocupado por tu salud mental-comentó Inuyasha serio.

-Mejor me voy a comer al cuarto, no dejan comer… por cierto mañana no voy en la limosina-agregué antes de irme y todos me miraron perplejos de nuevo.

-¿En que irás Sesshōmaru?-me preguntó mi padre serio.

-En el carro que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños-

-¿De verdad?, ¿lo utilizarás?-

-Sí-

-¿Y ese milagro?-pregunto extrañado mi padre.

-Llevaré a Sara al colegio… me ofrecí para llevarla.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron el trió de inútiles al unisono.

-Ya dejen la bobada.-

-Esa niña lo trae mal a Sesshōmaru… también empiezo a preocuparme por él-dijo koga preocupado.

-¡Ya cállense!-exclamé mientras me retiraba del comedor y subía a mi cuarto con mi comida… realmente odiaba hablarles de eso, siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero era peor cuando les avisaba mas tarde porque hacían un escándalo mundial además… Sara… no era nada serio para mí, simplemente esa cosa que encuentras en tu vida, con la cual te obsesionas un tiempo nada más.

En mi cuarto, prendí el televisor, miraba mi comedia favorita mientras cenaba, al terminar me eché en la cama y seguí viendo la televisión, una pequeña parte de mi mente trataba de concentrarse en la televisión la otra pensaba en todo lo que había pasado… odiaba pensar en lo que había pasado pero era imposible olvidarlo, unos toques en la puerta me sacaron de esos pensamientos.

-Siga-dije algo asustado.

-Cuéntamelo todo Sesshōmaru-me pidió mi madre ansiosa que se sentaba a mi lado.

-Jajaja, madre que curiosa-dije mientras seguía viendo la televisión.

-Hijo… ¿la besaste verdad?-

-¿Qué?, ¿como sabes?-me delaté solo.

-¿O sea que sí?, -su cara se iluminó como nunca antes-hijo lo supe porque tus ojos tienen un brillo diferente.

-¿Si?, bueno ya lo sabes, ¿que más quieres saber?-le pregunté ignorando sus comentarios por completo.

-¡Todos los detalles!, como se llama, donde vive, con quien vive, es de buena familia, cuantos años tiene, como es, quiero saberlo todo-

-Jajaja, bueno, amm… Se llama Sara Kinomoto, vive en un barrio prestigioso, no recuerdo bien su nombre, vive sola, si creo que si es de buena familia, su papá fue embajador en Colombia, tiene 16 años va a cumplir 17 en diciembre y es de ojos azules, cabello oscuro, es alta… en fin, ¿es muy bonita?-

-¿Kinomoto?, la hija menor de Mao, yo conozco a esa familia de hace tiempo, ¿y te gusta?-

-No, bueno un poco, pero no es mucho… me parece interesante-

-Y… ¿Cuántas veces la besaste?-preguntó ansiosa.

-¡Mamá!-exclamé disgustado, puso cara de perrito y le dije:- 2 veces e hizo un comentario algo extraño sobre como besaba.

-¿Que te dijo?-

-Que mis besos sabían a muerte-

-Hijo… sonrió de oreja a oreja-quiero conocerla, es fantástica.

-¿Por qué lo dices, si no te he contado casi nada sobre ella?-

-Hijo… no todos los días encuentras a una chica así que te diga: tus besos saben a muerte.-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-A mi me parece un comentario algo absurdo-mascullé, apenado de la conversa que tenía con mi madre.

-¿Por qué?, sabes de que familia desciendes, de las mas legendarias…-la detuve, no quería que empiece con sus largas historias.

-Mamá… no soy la reencarnación de mi antepasado Sesshōmaru como tú dices, sólo son puras suposiciones bueno me parezco en el físico, pero de ahí a ser su reencarnación es mucho… genes, sólo genes.-le expliqué mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

-Hijo… te lo dije… Sesshōmaru es algo así como muerte y lo sabes, y ella te dijo eso, de verdad esa chica es para ti-me miró sonriente mientras decía:"_esa chica es para ti_"

-Madre, exageras… apenas la conocí, fue pura atracción… algo pasajero-le dije en un suspiro.

-Pero no nunca te pasó esto. Ni con Kagura-arqueó una ceja-.

-Lo se, Kagura es cuento aparte, además Sara es como una amiga, ella es distinta con migo, no busca simpatizarme, es sincera… me cuenta todo lo de ella sin pena alguna, no me juzga me comprende trata de hacerse la idea de que lo que hago está bien y es impredecible… es peor que tú mamá, más impredecible-expliqué divertido, mi madre frunció el ceño cuando dije que era peor que ella.

-Hijo, ¡quiero conocerle!-exclamó con un amplia sonrisa.

-Algún día le invitaré a cenar a casa si quieres-le propuse.

-¡Fantástico! ¿Que te parece el viernes?-

-No, saldremos esa noche-le informé de una buena vez, aproveché la situación

-¿Enserio?, ¿adónde irán?-

-Ah bailar, me dijo un sitio de jóvenes legal de música latina, algo así me dijo-expliqué algo confundido, porque tampoco le entendí es aparte a Sara.

-¿que te parece el sábado?-propuso algo pensativa.

-No sé, le diré mañana-

-Espero que diga que si… -anheló en un suspiro.

-No te emociones, tiene la manía de mirar mal a todo el que conoce por primera vez-le advertí mientras levantaba mis brazos.

-Jajaja, si como tú-comentó divertida.

-Yo no hago eso-bufé mirándola mal.

-¿No?, jajaja no me hagas reír, mejor iré a dormir, y no te duermas tan tarde descansa.-me sugirió mientras me besaba en la frente.

-Adiós mamá, y por favor no le cuentes todo lo que te dije a nadie-pedí con voz suave.

-no me pidas imposibles-me dijo mientras me sonreía, yo sabía que esto se lo iba a contar a mi padre.

-Nunca debí contarte nada-pensé en voz alta.

-No, pero lo hiciste-sonrío burlonamente- adiós hijo

Cuando mi madre salió, intenté dormir, era imposible concentrarse no podía creer lo que había pasado en aquel día, ella me había hecho sentir de todo en tan solo un día… era complicado aunque el cansancio era mayor, y sin pensarlo me quedé dormido, con estos pensamientos en mente.


	3. Kagome

**Kagome**

Mi vida…

Había sido común y corriente hasta ese día que todo se cruzó para bien y para mal.

Era una hermosa mañana, a diferencia del día anterior que había sido nublado, era soleado, las flores se miraban más vivas y hasta yo tenía una sonrisa pícara y traviesa en mi cara, nada podía dañar mi precioso día, o tal vez si… el odioso de Inuyasha lo haría con su actitud de niño malo, pero no quería pensar en cosas feas como él, yo sólo quería pensar en "Dark", "Darksoul", mi amor cibernético, hoy a las 2 de la mañana me propuso una cita el viernes, ¡por fin lo conocería!, me lo imagino bien galán, guapo y de muy buen semblante… solo espero que no sea muy arrogante, como dice en la canción… pero, estoy segura que de ninguna forma sería un odioso prepotente como Inuyasha, estoy segura que es totalmente diferente eso me ha demostrado estos dos últimos años que he hablado con él… no se por qué no puedo apartar a Inuyasha de mis pensamientos tal vez porque se mira que es un engreído, mala gente, tonto, torpe… bueno no dañaré mi día pensando en esa cosa, hoy solo pensaré en Dark…; Como muestra de mi buen humor decidí salir temprano de mi casa e ir a pie al colegio, la calle estaba desierta y yo andaba por ahí sin atención.

Al llegar al colegio, no pude evitar ver un hermoso carro último modelo color negro, se parqueó elegantemente y sin querer quise ver quien se bajaba de aquel carro, jamás lo había visto, del asiento del volante bajó Sesshomaru quien rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto y casi muero al ver quien bajaba… era: Sara, hoy estaba diferente, no llevaba el sombrero, no llevaba los zapatos correspondientes, eran tacones de punta, su cabello negro estaba perfectamente suelto, estaba algo provocativa supongo, miró que yo estaba ahí me saludó con la mano y me indicó con la mano que la espere, le dijo algo a Sesshomaru y vino corriendo hacia mi.

-¿Cómo le haces?, ayer lo golpeaste y hoy te trae en su flamante carro, ¿quién eres y que has hecho con Sesshōmaru Tsuruga?- le pregunté cuando llegó, estaba más alta que de costumbre y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- jajaja, te dije que él sería mío… ¿no te gusta?- pregunto entre risas.

-Él no- dije en un suspiro.

-Me refiero al carro, ven acompáñame al baño- dijo halándome hacia los baños de chicas, al entrar se puso en frente de los grandes espejos.

- Al carro… debí imaginarlo, solo piensas en dinero… ¿y que hacemos acá?, nunca entrabas aquí- le pregunté curiosa, ella no acostumbraba a hacer esto.

-Vine a lucir un poco sexy para Sesshōmaru- al concluir empezó a desabotonarse los primeros botones de su camisa, desabrochar un poco su corbata y arreglarse el cabello.

-¿Sexy para Sesshomaru?, ¿para qué?-

-Quiero ver que tal andan sus hormonas-dijo colocando su mano en su mentón.

-¡de verdad estás loca!, ¿sus hormonas?, me estás asustando, pero… ¿donde está tu sombrero? y… ¿por qué Sesshōmaru te trajo hasta aquí?, todo es tan raro-

-Mal pensada, no pienses mal… impura, yo soy sana y… ¿mi sombrero?, digamos que desde hoy he superado a la doña y tendré a alguien nuevo como ídol, Será ahora mi ídol: Rosario tijeras y lo otro, sabes lo de que me trajo aquí, no estaba en mis planes, el lo propuso- dijo cínicamente, mientras me halaba para salir del baño.

-¿Rosario Tijeras?, ¿de verdad te lo propuso y no lo planeaste?-pregunté extrañada, ella todo lo tenía fríamente calculado.

-Rosario Tijeras... Otro día te cuento de ella y si el me lo propuso, yo me quedé fría-agregó tranquilamente y fingiendo normalidad. Te noto más feliz de lo usual, ¿Dark te pidió que seas su novia?-

-No, ¡pero que nos veamos!- le dije emocionada- tienes que ayudarme a escoger el atuendo, no sabes… estoy que me muero.

-obviamente, ¿cuando es la cita?, ¿donde?-preguntó mientras entrabamos al salón, que no estaba muy lleno.

-el viernes, en el bar: "Darkmoon", Sara debes acompañarme… no entraría sola a un lugar de esos ni loca-

-¿enserio?, yo iré el viernes ahí con Sesshomaru, será como una cita doble- se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡espera!, ¿Sesshōmaru?, ¡que incomodo!… ¿qué pensará de mí?, fijo creerá que voy de metida-

-no te preocupes, no creo que piense tanto, parece a veces que ni piensa- dijo seria y analizando a Sesshomaru que estaba sentado no muy lejos.

- jajaja, bueno pues iremos juntas, le diré a mi mamá que iré a dormir contigo, si te pregunta le dices que si y le dices cosas convincentes y no toques el tema de los extraterrestres que me advirtió que no me mandaría-le advertí, a veces se inventaba cosas increíbles y por eso mi madre le tenía miedo.

-Está bien, trataré de decir algo normal-dijo en un suspiro, para después dirigirse hacia Sesshōmaru, el salón ya se había llenado poco a poco, habían pocos lugares y me fijé que Ayame y Sango ya habían llegado y corrí a sentarme junto a ellas.

-¡Hola!- me saludaron en coro mientras me sentaba junto a ellas.

-¡Hola!, ¿como están?- las saludé y miré que las dos estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-súper-dijo Sango entre dientes- mira la cara que tiene Kaguya…según me contó Yuka, Kaguya, estaba dispuesta a conquistar a Sesshōmaru pero como trajo a Sara en su flamante carro y están tan juntos está que come de muerto, pero me sorprende que a Sara nunca le falle ligarse a un chico, hasta creí con lo de ayer era imposible… pero, ahora veo que ella tiene sus mañas-concluyó con un suspiro entre una Sonrisa.

-¿Kaguya?, ella quiere con todos… y ¡si! ¿Quien entiende a Sara?, pero… ¡adivinen que!... les tengo el plan para esta tarde-les dije emocionada, de una manera u otra me alegraba lo de Kaguya, se pasaba de fresa e infantil.

-¿iremos al parque temático de Harry Potter?- preguntó Ayame con ojos vidriosos.

-No…-contesté algo asustada-eso no está aquí en Tokio, y no creo que vayamos por ahora… ¿te sientes bien Ayame?- le cuestioné tocándole la frente para estar segura de que no tenía fiebre.

-¡Sí!... creo, es que soñé que me invitaban a ese parque, pensé que era una señal-bajó la mirada y de la nada me sonrió- ¿adonde vamos?

- ¡de compras!- grité este fragmento, todos me voltearon a ver… me miraban como bicho raro.

-¿y cual es el motivo?- preguntó Sango emocionada, se le oía en la voz.

-"Darksoul", me invitó a Salir el viernes… tienes que ayudarme a escoger el atuendo-

- lo sabía… en tus ojos hay algo que me hizo pensar en tu Dark-agregó Sango.

-Sí… ¡nadie dañará mi precioso día!-agregué feliz hasta que…

-"nadie dañará mi precioso día"-oí una voz conocida que me remedaba-¿en alguna ocasión dejas de decir tonteras?-me quedé fría cuando supe que era Inuyasha.

- ¡Cállate!, no te metas donde no te han llamado, ¡perro entrometido!- le grité con rabia, ya había dañado mi día perfecto.

-¡Cállate tú!- me gritó y creo que éramos el centro de atracción del salón.

- ¡A mí nadie me calla!- se lo hice saber-solo una bestia como tu tenías que dañar mi vida.

-Se nota, todos prefieren morir antes de enfrentarte a tus horribles gritos, hasta yo creo que preferiría el infierno, en fín… espero que nadie dañe tu precioso día-se echó a reír mientras se alejaba.

-Tiene razón- masculló Ayame divertida.

-¿Qué?, Ayame…-mi expresión era de una asesina, creo que si las miradas mataran, Ayame ya no viviera-

-Kagome, era una broma… ¡no me vayas a gritar!-suplicó Ayame de rodillas, ahí reaccioné y me calmé un poco.

-No te gritaría, no le grito nunca a nadie-afirmé sintiéndome relajada.

-Si, claro- afirmó sarcásticamente Sango.

-Oye Sango… si quieres vete con Inuyasha-le reproché con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ay!, Kagome hoy estás impredecible… pero tranquila nunca iría con el perro entrometido-río melodiosamente-

-okey-bufé frunciendo los labios.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, llegó el profesor de música, redacción y poesía, llegaba radiante y con una bella sonrisa, tal vez también quería un buen día.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó cordialmente- bueno, creo que me he retrasado, empecemos con la tarea que les dejé, Señorita Kinomoto dígame que hizo esta vez.

-esta vez hice una descripción sobre alguien que he admirado durante estos últimos años-dijo Sara parándose de su puesto, estaba sentada cerca a Sesshomaru.

-¿sobre quien?- preguntó el profesor mientras sacaba unas notas y tomaba asiento.

-Rosario Tijeras-reconocí el nombre que había pronunciado Sara y me interesé en lo que iba a decir, quería ver que tal era su nueva ídol.

-adelante-

Sara suspiró y comenzó:

_Dinero fueron traición amores perdidos_

_Ella tienes sus ojos blindados, su cuerpo delgado camina en la oscuridad_

_La angustiosa soledad se la quiso llevar,_

_No saben la inocencia que dañaron_

_Siendo una niña con pocos años la violaron._

_Ella es un ser malo, sé el silencio de sus engaños_

_Rosa, Rosario era tan bella como tú quieras_

_Quizá más bella que el sol, el día, la noche y las estrellas_

_Solo quedan los recuerdos con cenizas_

_Las llamas que consumieron el tiempo de prisa._

_El Odio, la Ira: acabaron con su vida_

_Dejándole en un callejón sin salida..._

_Por ella mil murieron_

_Por ella mil sufrieron_

_Por ella mil corrieron_

_Por ella mil sintieron_

_Fueron cortados con la misma tijera, él el león ella la fiera_

_Su sonrisa a cualquiera desviste pero su rostro pálido tiene la cara triste._

_Hay cicatrices que no se pudieron borrar solo quedaron secuelas con dolor y maldad,_

_Ojo no verle, boca no hablarle con las manos nadie pudo tocarle._

_Por ella mil murieron_

_Por ella mil sufrieron_

_Por ella mil corrieron_

_Por ella mil sintieron_

_Y su historia fue contada desde un hospital_

_Angustia, tristeza, dolor y maldad_

_Ahora por fin le comprendo_

_Amar es más difícil que matar._

Al terminar, todos nos quedamos igual… con la boca abierta, aunque no era la primera vez que llegaba con cosas raras.

-interesante, no comprendí mucho lo de la tijera-analizó el profesor algo aturdido.

-ah... es que Rosario Tijeras es un libro, me inspiré de ahí, es fácil, las tijeras son su historia más no su apellido, quise plantearlo un poco aunque no pude hacerlo perfectamente-explicó algo nerviosa, nunca la había visto así.

- ¿qué cortó con las tijeras?- preguntó el profesor sacando su lista para colocar su calificación.

-Averígüelo usted profesor, se sorprenderá con la respuesta-sonrió con malicia cuando decía esto.

-está bien, ahora sigamos con…-miró en la lista-Higurashi, ¿que hiciste tu?-cuando dijo mi nombre casi me muero, le había dicho a Sara que me haga la tarea, porque a mi me daba flojera, ella aceptó pero ahora tenía miedo de lo que pudo haber hecho Sara.

-hice algo sobre, el amor- dije mientras miraba de reojo lo que había en mi cuaderno.

-está bien… léelo-

Algo incomoda empecé a leer entre cortadamente:

_Puedo ver el matiz, _

_Y el reflejo de mí de depresión _

_Puedo ver el perfil _

_Del fantasma que hay en mi interior _

_Y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir _

_Y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti _

_Y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin _

_Porque me asusta descifrar _

_Qué habrá detrás de ti _

_¿Qué hay detrás? _

_De una lágrima…_

_¿Qué hay detrás? _

_De la fragilidad… _

_¿Qué hay detrás? _

_Del último adiós… _

_¿Qué hay detrás? _

_Cuando acaba el amor… _

_Qué hay detrás... _

_Puedo ver desde aquí mis recuerdos persiguiéndote _

_Puedo ver el perfil de mi sombra sobre la pared _

_Y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir _

_Y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti _

_Y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin _

_Porque me asusta descifrar _

_¡Qué habrá detrás de ti!_

_¿Qué hay detrás?_

_De una lágrima…_

_¿Qué hay detrás?_

_De la fragilidad…_

_¿Qué hay detrás?_

_Del último adiós…_

_¿Qué hay detrás?_

_Cuando acaba el amor…_

_¿Qué hay detrás?_

Creo que les gustó a los demás, todos asentían con la cabeza, lo que indicaba que no estaba tan mal.

-Muy bien señorita Higurashi, pensé que hoy como de costumbre había olvidado su tarea, pero veo que no y que… tiene futuro en este ámbito-dijo sonriéndome y le correspondí a la sonrisa mientras me senté.-bueno, hoy les tengo una noticia, me dijo el director que las ferias estudiantiles del Japón tendrán sede este año, en este colegio, seremos los anfitriones, por lo que me ha pedido que prepare muy bien a los participante de mis materias ya que como anfitriones debemos quedar excelente ante los demás colegios; necesito gente de este salón que cante, escriba excelentes poemas como la señorita Higurashi ó tenga buenas historias y sepa redactar muy bien, por favor vengan a apuntarse los que quieran participar.- concluyó mientras se sentaba y una fila de estudiantes empezaba a escribirse, aunque algunos como Sango, Ayame y yo nos quedamos sentadas.

-¡Que inspirada!-comentó Ayame- me gustó ese poema.

-¡Sí!, claro… a mi también-dije, Sara me había dicho que no le diga a nadie que me había ayudado.

-¿van a inscribirse en algo?-preguntó Sara que se acercaba rápidamente y se sentaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo no- dijo Sango pensativa- solo me inscribiré en algo de deportes.

-Yo en lo de cocina-agregó Ayame feliz.

-Yo en nada-dije feliz, la flojera me mataba.

-jajaja yo en algo de esto, y en otras cosas… ¡quiero exponer mis historias raras al mundo!-exclamó Sara mirando hacia el techo-también quiero cantar, tengo algunas canciones en mente que escuché por ahí.

- ¿Que canciones?- le pregunté, en ocasiones muchas de esas canciones eran raras.

-ya verás, Kagome… el profesor quiere que te inscribas en lo de poemas, deberás inscribirte…-sugirió burlonamente Sara, ella sabía que no me gustaba participar en ese tipo de eventos, primero por la flojera, segundo por la flojera y tercero: flojera.

-Déjala Sara, mejor preparemos todo para esta tarde-sugirió Sango que estaba muy emocionada por lo de hoy.

-¿hoy?, bueno hoy iba a salir con Sesshomaru pero cancelaré- aclaró Sara, que empezaba a surcar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿lo tenias planeado cierto?-preguntó Ayame mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, iba a quedarme dormida o algo así, pero ahora tengo una mejor excusa para no ir, primeramente quiero que Kagome quede deslumbrante y se ligue a Dark, después iremos a ver los vestidos del baile de apertura de la feria-respondió y me hizo acuerdo sobre los bailes de apertura de la feria, como siempre no quería ir, ya saben… la flojera.

-¡el baile!-exclamó Sango- juro que este año nuestros vestidos serán mejor que los de Kaguya, he visto unos en el centro comercial que están de muerte.

-¿Kaguya?, ahora que la mencionan me mira mal, me da miedo… y obviamente serán los mejores vestidos y si no viene Kagome la ahorcamos entre todas, ¿ok?-habló Sara… como que ya sabía que yo iba a decir que no.

-¡Sí!, yo mismo me encargaré de eso… ¿y con quien vamos a ir?, ¿solas otra vez?-preguntó asustada Sango.

-¿Solas?, ¡el otro año vinimos con unos chicos que ni conocíamos! ¿Se acuerdan?-recordó Ayame muerta de risa, la única que no había estado el anterior año era Sara.

-Por eso, ¿otra vez solas?-recalcó otra vez entre risas Sango.

-¿con quien quisieran ir?-preguntó Sara seria.

-¡Con nadie!, ¡no quiero venir!-reproché como niña pequeña mientras que Sara me fruncía el ceño.

-vas a ir, ¡así sea con Inuyasha!-me amenazó Sara y hablaba serio, ni siquiera sonrió.

-Está bien iré, pero sin Inuyasha… ¿y si nadie nos invita?-pensé, por que solía pasar, nos invitaban pero chicos que no nos gustaban nada.

-Chicas… no somos tan feas, ¡yo iré con Sesshomaru!, les juro que si no me lo pide voy con Inuyasha-al mencionar esto bufó, como si estar con Inuyasha fuese lo peor, aunque lo era- como sea, nos lo pedirán, estoy segura… y sino ya veremos.

-De acuerdo, el otro año, hojō el chico mas popular de esta escuela invitó a Kagome pero ella le dijo que no, por pura vergüenza que le daba-contó Ayame algo que Sara no sabía, ahora me lo reprocharía hasta la muerte.

-Es mentira- me defendí- me lo insinuó, pero no me lo propuso, ¡el quería que yo se lo pida!, y no lo hice, estaba loco si creía que iba a pedir eso-aclaré los motivos, hasta eso Sara ya comprendió y sólo sonrió.

-Ayame, eso muestra que Kagome es difícil, así debemos ser-hizo como si esperase algo- ¡Kaguya me matará esta noche!… miren como me mira- dicho esto se escondió tras de mi, y miré a Kaguya y de verdad parecía que quisiera matarla.

-Señorita Higurashi- dijo el profesor, volteé lentamente a verlo.

- ¿Sí querido profesor?-pregunté melodiosamente con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿no vas a inscribirte?, por favor ven.-cuando dijo esto Sara se rió por lo bajo, y yo lentamente fui hacia donde el… no quería inscribirme en nada. Al llegar solo le dije: Señor… no quiero participar.

-¡pero si tus poemas son excelentes!, no seas tímida, sin duda serás la líder del grupo de poesía- al decirme esto me puse pálida, no podía contradecirle.

-Bueno…- dije como si hubiese acabado de morir alguien… aunque yo pronto moriría de la desesperación.

-Genial, contigo ganaremos-me dijo y yo sonreí falsamente…

¡Estaba perdida!

Necesitaba ayuda…

¿JUMANJI?, no se porque creo que me va a funcionar si a Homero Simpson no le funcionó.

Creo que por primera vez iba a pagar por ser tan floja.

¿Jebús?

¿Kami-sama?

Por todos los dioses… que alguien me saque de este enredo.

"Sé _que nunca creí en ti… pero si aún estás en los cielos… ¡Sálvame superman!_", tampoco serviría pero… estaba desesperada.


	4. Inuyasha

**¿Por qué me gusta si ni siquiera la conozco?**

**Por: Inuyasha.**

La tarde había sido lluviosa a pesar de que en el día había hecho un buen clima, no tenía ganas de nada… ni siquiera de ver mi programa de televisión favorito. Tal vez Kagome seguía en mis pensamientos… a pesar de nuestros tropiezos y mis burlas hacia ella, no me la podía quitar de la cabeza y esa era la causa por la cual no podía concentrarme en nada más ó, ¿era Kikyo?... porque no había podido superarla del todo... había un cuaderno y un lápiz en frente mío… diciéndome: "_escribe, puedes hacerlo… el equipo de poesía te necesita, la gritona esa de ver lo bueno que eres, ¡escribe!"; _¿De qué podía escribir?,¿ sobre qué?, ¿ Que es lo primero que pasa por mi mente?, ya sé escribiré sobre Kikyo… sobre todo lo que pasó, todo lo que siento y sentí… empecemos… se lo escribiré a ella, como si se lo dijera si la tuviera en frente: "_Cuando dices que te olvide, Es porque me has olvidado. Pides que desate un lazo, Que ya llevas desatado__."_

Era perfecto para lo que sentía y desde ahí no paré de escribir hasta el final.

"_¿Cómo se desbesa el beso?_

_¿Cómo desato un abrazo?_

_¿Cómo borro una caricia?_

_¿Como se olvidan tus brazos?_

_Sabes que me es imposible_

_Dividir en dos los pasos_

_Y repartir el camino_

_Sin separar nuestros labios_

_Y repartir el camino…_

_¡Sin separar nuestros labios...!_

_Volverás a amar es cierto,_

_Te enlazaran otros brazos;_

_Vivirás amaneceres,_

_Entrará luz en tu cuarto._

_Arrumaras mis recuerdos,_

_Como se arruman los trastos,_

_Pero por más que lo intentes,_

_Ya no olvidaras mis labios._

_Tus besos eternamente..._

_Ya serán besos usados..._

_¿Como se desbesa el beso?_

_¿Quien se queda con lo amado?_

_Más que caminos corrientes,_

_Nos grabamos con las manos._

_¿Por qué todo te lo llevas de mi amor ya tan tatuado?_

_Nunca podrás arrancarte_

_Lo que te deje marcado._

_Si me condenas a perderte_

_Yo te condeno al pasado,_

_Y el fantasma de mi beso_

_Vivirá siempre en tus labios;_

_Y el fantasma de mi beso_

_Vivirá siempre en tus labios."_

Supongo que no estaba no estaba nada mal, hasta me gustaba de alguna forma, ¿cómo lo llamaría?, ¿"_el fantasma_"?, bueno lo dejaré ahí, mañana se lo daré a Kagome para que lo revise y para ver si me acepta en su grupo… si no lo hace, juro que no dejaré de molestarla; debo calmarme lo sé, ¿pero por qué ella?, ¿acaso Sara la loca esa no había también hecho un poema raro?, bueno me daba igual realmente, por ahora quitaré a ese detestable grupito de inútiles de mi cabeza y pensaré en nada, en dormir y dormir, con estos dificultosos pensamientos quedé dormido…

Había sido una larga noche, en la mañana traté de ir lo más rápido posible, hasta pensé en decirle a Sesshōmaru que me lleve pero, hacer eso era como perder el tiempo; Miroku y Koga definitivamente se pasaron de lentos, desayunaron lentamente, se cepillaron igual y caminaban peor que una tortuga con reumatismo, pero al fin nos subimos a la limosina y nos fuimos de una buena vez, no saben como me admiro de ese par de tortugas, a veces Sesshōmaru se enfadaba por lo lentos que éramos, ahora lo entiendo.

-Inuyasha, estas muy pensativo hoy, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Miroku preocupado.

- ¿El perro sarnoso está pensando?, los milagros existen-comentó Koga burlándose de mí, no se como pude soportarlo tanto tiempo a mi lado.

- Cállate lobo, y Miroku, ¡pienso en lo lentos que son!, ¡como si no tuviéramos que ir al colegio!-exclamé algo molesto y al acabar de oír eso los de se echaron a reír como nunca antes los había visto.

-¿lo oíste Miroku?, cada vez los Tsuruga están más locos, me alejaré de ellos no vaya a ser contagioso-dijo Koga entre dientes y no paraba de reírse, de verdad quería matarlo.

-Si, Koga- rió – sabes tal vez un día de estos Sesshōmaru y nosotros vayamos a comer helado, Inuyasha deje ese mal genio, Tú dejes de ver los teletubies y yo deje de ser tan bello-no pude evitar sonreír al oír lo de los teletubies.

-oye Miroku, yo no veo los teletubies…-dijo Koga con el ceño fruncido.

-Si los ves, ayer te vi, ¡los mirabas!, hasta tu pijama es de los teletubies-mentí para hacer sentir apenado a Koga, lo conseguí… Miroku no paraba de reír.

-Koga, siempre supe que eras raro, pensé que te gustaban las mujeres-agregó Miroku tocándole la cabeza a koga.-no te preocupes lobito, la gente como tú ya es aceptada en esta época.

-Cállate, ¡yo soy normal!, aunque sea no veo películas de Barbie como ustedes dos-salió en su defensa dejándonos fríos porque aunque es penoso, Miroku y yo mirábamos películas de Barbie, pero en pequeños, ya no.

-Teníamos 6 años y no había nada más en la tele- dijo Miroku defendiendo su hombría.

-ya paren esto-sugerí con la voz tranquila- todos hemos visto cosas tontas y nadie lo sabrá, ¿está bien?, ahora bajémonos que llevamos 10 minutos frente al colegio y no hemos salido-dije abriendo la puerta para salir.

Vimos que ya era tarde y corrimos hacia el salón, al entrar ya estaba el profesor quien con una mala cara nos hizo seguir y todos nos miraban fijamente, Sesshōmaru tenía esa típica sonrisa de: "_se lo diré a papá_"… maldito Sesshōmaru.

Durante toda la clase, revisé y analicé que nombre ponerle a tal poema, era difícil, no me salía mas inspiración, al terminar la clase me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde Kagome, nerviosamente le dije:- Hola niña del día perfecto, mira si con este poema puedo entrar a tu club-

-¿eh?-dijo sorprendida al recibirlo-déjame lo leo, y te digo que he decidido.

-¿estás muy ocupada?, ¿estás hablando con tus amigas?, lee eso rápido y dime si o no- bufé, mientras que hacia mala cara.

-Está bien lo leeré- cuando dijo esto me sorprendió, pensé que iba a negarse.

-Está bien, pero rápido- agregué tratando de lucir indiferente. Estuvo leyéndolo un buen rato y de repente me miró sorprendida.

-Es asombroso…-dio un suspiró tomó aire y gritó:- ¡Sara!-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la loca esa, que ya no llevaba sombrero por cierto.

-lee esto- le dijo Kagome pasándole mi poema.- Es hermoso, ¿cómo se llama?- supe que me preguntaba a mi porque volteo a mirarme.

-¿yo?, Inuyasha-respondí seguro y con una amplia sonrisa.

-me refería al poema- dijo ya alterada, frunciendo los labios.

-¡Ah! También es hermoso, no le he puesto nombre aún, estoy confundido-agregué con arrogancia, mientras Kagome levantaba la ceja derecha.

- ¡es genial!, ¿quién lo escribió?- preguntó Sara con mi poema en la mano.

-Inuyasha- respondió Kagome, se le veía bien pronunciar mi nombre.

-¿Inuyasha?-preguntó Sara confundida-¿él?-agregó decepcionada-bueno... si de una oruga sale una mariposa, y el patito feo se volvió un cisne-respiro con resignación-... como sea, me gustó, ¿es una canción?

-No- respondí.

-Ah… pues parece como una canción:-_Cuando dices que te olvide__- _dijo aquel fragmento de mi poema con melodía.

-Es verdad, hasta suena bien-añadió Kagome deleitada por aquel fragmento, Sara no tenía mala voz.

-Inuyasha, ¿no te interesaría cantarla y concursar?-preguntó Sara mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-No, no creo que mi voz salga con eso, mi música es otro tipo-

-¡INUYASHA!-¡Kagome gritó mi nombre-¡eres mi salvación!, mira después de clases iremos con el profesor y le daremos tu poema, pero antes… debemos colocarle un nombre.

- ¿qué tenías pensado en ponerle?-me preguntó Sara.

-Besos utilizados- dije nervioso ya que no sabía, y fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-besos usados quedaría mejor, no sé… más elegante que: besos utilizados.-sugirió Sara con tono analítico, sonaba raro.

-Si, Sara tiene razón… oigan, después discutimos… ya llegó la profesora- dijo Kagome que se notaba bastante tranquila y feliz mientras que una profesora regordeta y de muchos años entraba lentamente a la clase.

-Buenos días muchachos-saludó suavemente mientras todos le brindaban una sonrisa falsa-Hoy vamos a formar grupos y cada grupo averiguará sobre una historia, la que yo les ordene. Miren la lista que les dejo aquí, yo revisaré unas notas-

Me quedé sentado, no fui a ver la lista, alguien la vería y sabría que yo era su pareja y vendría a mí sin inconveniente y eso fue lo que pasó, de repente llegó Sara y me dijo:-Nos tocó a los dos, ¿fantástico, verdad?... ok no, nos tocó el tema de los demonios hace más de 500 años que se suponían que vivían.-hizo cara de aburrimiento, sonrió levemente y masculló:-¿irás al baile?

-¿Qué?, ¿cuál baile?-pregunté confundido, no sabía de ninguno.

-Es que cada vez que hay estas ferias, hay un baile de bienvenida y… ¿vas a ir?- me preguntó animada dejando a un lado el tema de la tarea.

-Supongo-respondí con desdén.

-¿con quién irás?- volvió a preguntarme con una cara de malicia.

-no lo sé, no conozco a nadie-respondí con sinceridad, tampoco es que me emocionaran esos temas.

-¿por qué no vas con Kagome?, se muere por ir contigo-comentó dejándome sorprendido.

-¿de verdad?-pregunté con curiosidad, me parecía algo raro aquello.

-Si, pero si se lo pides tú, le evitarías la molestia… ¿lo harás?- me preguntó con una cara despreocupada y pura, parecía sincera.

-No-me negué.

-¿por qué?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero, me da pereza-

-¿ah si?, bueno pensé que no eras un cobarde, pero tu hermano tenía razón… eres un cobarde.-

-¡oye!-exclamé enfurecido- ¡yo no soy ningún cobarde!

-no invitar a un chica a un baile es ser un cobarde, si no puedes eso, no puedes nada… básico-

-¿ah si?, sabes… ¡lo haré!, no soy un cobarde, y lo verás-

-me gusta esa actitud- en su rostro se surcó una sonrisa de satisfacción- bueno, respecto a lo del trabajo… verás: mi mamá sabe algo de historias raras, dice que ella desciende de una sacerdotisa de hace 500 años, que entregó su vida por el amor de su vida que era un bello demonio, podríamos guiarnos en eso, ¿no crees?-

-me parece, ¿nos reuniremos o algo así?-

-¿no tienes Messenger o Skype?, sería menos complicado… ya sabes, ir a casas es aburridor-

-Si, entonces por ahí nos comunicaremos-

-Si, oye lindo poema, ¿en quién te inspiraste?-me preguntó algo nerviosa.

-no te importa-respondí cortante.- ¿y tú que te traes con Sesshomaru?

-Nada… somos amigos, besa bien… -respondió mirando al techo con cara de tonta.

-¿como así que besa bien?, ¿se besaron?-

-no es un asunto que a ti te concierna…- me pagó con la misma moneda dejándome con la inquietud.

-claro… ¿tú con quien iras al baile?-pregunté para ver si iría con Sesshomaru.

-No sé… nadie me lo ha pedido, este año es de disfraces- jamás vi a alguien hablar con tanta desatención.

-Ah… disfraces, incómodo…-comenté, ya no sabía que más decir.

-si… ¿de qué vendrás?-preguntó de nuevo mirando sin rumbo fijo.

-no sé… ¿y tú?- me sorprendía lo fácil que era hablar con ella, sacaba cualquier tema.

-Bruja… -respondió sonriéndome-A ti te queda un disfraz de perro-

-¡fastidiosa!-exclamé enojado.- deja de fastidiar, o ve a fastidiar a Sesshōmaru, ¿te gusta no?

-Si… pero no es él único que me produce malos pensamientos-dijo coquetamente mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté abrumado.

-nada…-dijo resignada-¿qué te parece Kagome?-preguntó de la nada, ya que teníamos que estar juntos o nos regañarían de lo contrario.

-una chica gritona-respondí arrogantemente.

-me esperaba eso de ti, ¿pero por qué ayer no dejaste de mirarla con deseo?-preguntó esto ultimo alzando una ceja.

-¿deseo?, estás loca, jamás haría eso, ni que fuese un é en voz baja, porque la profesora pedía silencio.

-¿Depravado?, todos me mal interpretan, pero anda… dime por qué mirabas tanto a Kagome-dijo suspirando, seguía insistiendo.

-Me parece familiar simplemente- me sinceré un poco para que se callara, ella hablaba mucho.

-ah… ¿y te parece atractiva?-

- ¡¿acaso nunca te callas?-exclamé alterado.

-jamás, ¿hablo mucho?-preguntó sorprendida, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta antes.

-¡mucho!, exageras… te pasas, ¡abusas!, ¿podrías callarte por lo menos 2 minutos?, ¡necesito escuchar mis propios pensamientos!-dije desesperada y creo que exageré un poco.

-¡ay!, ¡que genio!… me callo entonces, escucha tus torpes pensamientos… torpe-masculló mientras se volteaba y sacaba unos audífonos y escuchaba música.

El salón estaba silencioso, algo raro... era muy bullicioso, miré que a Kagome le había tocado como pareja a Koga, a Sesshōmaru una castaña que andaba con Sara y Kagome, Sango, al parecer era su nombre; a Miroku le tocó con una pelirroja que se llamaba Yami o algo así… sin querer observé mucho a Kagome, esta se dio cuenta y me saludó con la mano y una sonrisa… cuando hizo eso quería morirme, me sonrojé mucho… pude ver que Sara se dio cuenta y estaba riéndose por la bajo, le lancé una mirada asesina pero, no dejaba de reírse.

Después de esa clase, que era tan aburrida, porque nadie decía nada…, fuimos adonde el profesor de ayer, que ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre… ella le mostró el poema e insistió que ella no debería ser la líder sino yo, pero, el profesor dijo que los dos seríamos los líderes… Kagome tenía cara de resignación, Sara se le burlaba no se por qué y yo ahora tenía una nueva responsabilidad y no sé en que momento pasó, Kagome sugirió que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos para planear bien todo y ser los ganadores, ella tenía su lado amable, era mas bella cuando no gritaba, su voz era dulce, su cabello suave y olía a cerezas, su sonrisa cautivaba a cualquiera, a veces parecía que quería dormir… lo noté porque cerraba los ojos a cada rato en las otras clases y dormía en el pupitre… era hermosa mientras dormía… pero, ¿por qué me gusta si ni siquiera la conozco?, es raro… pero de que me sorprendo si siempre me suceden cosas absurdas… además sólo me gusta… puede cambiar muy pronto…

El colegio y la tarde concluyeron normalmente, pero… también tenía una cita muy importante, con "_Murasakihime_", ella que siempre fue tan especial con migo en los días más duros de mi vida, ella que trataba de animarme sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, la que trataba de comprenderme, la que en vez de darme la espalda me dio la mano, y hasta la mismísima "_fyedtsuki_" me trató mal, supongo que debería disculparla ya que me pidió perdón, pero… con eso no consiguió que sanara la herida que me causó… _Murasaki _era la única en que podía confiar y aunque se me había difícil esta decisión estaba dispuesto a conocerla... pero iba a faltar a mi cita, no me sentía aún capaz de verla... no sé ella me pone nervioso, era tan linda, me gustaba mucho... aunque yo a ella no le gustaba ni un poquito, me conecté rápidamente para ver si estaba y sin duda ahí la encontré, le dije una excusa tonta, ella no puso ningún problema, cosa que me confirmó que yo no le interesaba ni un poco, de repente tocaron la puerta y dijo mi madre:-hijo, ¿puedo seguir?

-Sí-respondí mientras lentamente mi madre entraba.

-Hijo... ¿vamos a la casa de una vieja amiga?, ¿no quiero ir sola tienes planes para esta noche?

-está bien, de todas maneras no tengo nada más que hacer-

-alístate, en media hora nos vamos-

-ok-dije mientras ella se retiraba de mi habitación.

No me cambiaría de ropa, de ninguna manera, mi estilo era así y jamás me he puesto un traje elegante, me aparecería a Sesshōmaru y me reiría de mi mismo, pasé el tiempo escuchando música en mi móvil hasta que oí un grito que decía:-¡baja ya, Inuyasha!- al oír esto bajé rápidamente, cuando mi padre se enojaba, era mortal.

-¿Es que acaso no te hemos enseñado a ser puntual?-Me regañó mi papá, que siempre había sido puntual.

- Ay... amor, no le digas así al pobre de Inu... no se tardó nada-mi madre me defendió con voz dulce.

-Izayoi tiene razón Taishō, Inuyasha solo se demoró un minuto, el que estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí, eres tú... discutiendo por tonteras-agregó Irasue, la mamá de Sesshōmaru.

-¿ya todos están listos?-preguntó mi mamá viéndonos de reojo a todos.

-Falta: Miroku y Koga- respondió Irasue.

-¿van a ir ellos?, no iré... ¡dijiste que no querías ir sola! ¿y vas con todos?-me negué a ir, no quería ir con ellos, ellos no pararían de molestarme, ahora con la ausencia de Sesshōmaru, yo era su blanco.

-Inuyasha, vas a ir, si o si-dijo mi padre mirándome peor que Sesshōmaru, en eso se parecían-¿y Sesshōmaru?-

-Se fue, tiene una cita-contestó Irasue con los ojos vidriosos.-mi Sesshy, está creciendo.

-¿Sesshōmaru en una cita?-preguntó en un grito Koga que bajaba las escaleras junto a Miroku-Miroku, no olvides esta fecha, será histórico.

-Koga, no te burles del buen Sesshōmaru-agregó Miroku- tenemos que tenerle consideración, seguro salió con la bella rara señorita, tal vez no lo volvamos a ver-

-¿la rara esa?-preguntó mi madre-¿es satánica?

-Tal vez, en el colegio rumoran que ha hecho un pacto con el demonio-contestó Koga llevándose la mano al mentón.

-con razón tiene una cita con Sesshōmaru-opinó mi padre asustado.

-¡y cuando lo besó le dijo que sus besos sabían a muerte!-agregó Irasue asustada.

-¿se besaron?-preguntamos todos, a mi me tomó de sorpresa eso también y recordé lo que me había dicho Sara en la mañana.

-Si...-asintió con la cabeza algo nerviosa-

-miren, si no hacemos algo pronto, será demasiado tarde-agregó Miroku, que tomaba una taza de té.

-¡debemos salvarlo!-exclamó mi padre y todos hacían cara de estar de acuerdo.

-¿qué?, no exageren...-dije con el ceño fruncido, ellos exageraban, y mucho.- ¿nos íbamos?

-pero...-dijo mi madre.

-¡No va a llegar muerto!, como si no lo conocieran, si siguen con la bobada... ¡no voy!-exclamé en un grito, todos me miraron con la boca abierta.

-Inuyasha tiene razón, ¡todos al auto!-lo ultimo lo dijo en un grito, que nos hizo correr a todos al gran auto.

Todos alcanzábamos, mi madre iba de copiloto, Irasue atrás con Miroku, Koga y yo, Koga y Miroku empezaban a reírse, esos dos se llevaban muy bien, siempre andaban felices, jamás los vi de otra manera.

-¿y qué cantaremos en el camino?-preguntó mi padre, a siempre se pasaba de infantil.

-¿qué proponen chicos?-añadió mi madre.

-"_el chancro voraz_"-propuso Koga y junto a Miroku rieron por lo bajo.

-¿cual es esa?-preguntó Irasue, inocente y curiosa.

-Nada, mejor la favorita de Inuyasha: "_los pollitos_"-respondió entre dientes Miroku.

-está bien-dijo mi padre, mientras colocaba la melodía y para burlarse de mi canción de infancia Miroku y Koga lo cantaron a toda voz.

-¡Los pollitos dicen!-comenzaron a cantar a toda voz, y así siguieron hasta el final, se rieron hasta más no poder, durante la canción se unieron, mi papá, mi mamá e Irasue a ellos y hasta no llegar a la casa en donde era la reunión no la quitaron, a veces me preguntó por qué no me tocó una familia callada, supongo que Sesshomaru se cansó de esto y por eso se fue con Sara, a pesar de que pueda salir lesionado... tendría que seguir sus pasos, al llegar a aquella casa, la familia estaba en el umbral, estaba la señora, el señor, un pequeño niño de ocho años y...¿Kagome? , era ella, estaba algo triste... llevaba un vestido elegante, se miraba hermosa, Koga abrió los ojos sorprendido y se le salía el corazón, al bajarnos nos dirigimos al umbral, ellos con una gran sonrisa nos saludaron, Kagome no se sorprendió, solo mostro una sonrisa amable, nos dejaron pasar y en la sala los mayores empezaron a hablar de distintas cosas, Kagome y el niño de 8 años, que suponía que era su hermano, jugaban: _"piedra, papel ó tijeras", _Miroku y Koga hablaban por lo bajo, al parecer seguían riéndose de la broma que le habían hecho a mis padres e Irasue... pasaban los minutos lentamente, yo no podía dejar de ver a Kagome, estaba súper linda... la vi tanto de nuevo que... ella se dio cuenta, yo me sonrojé al instante y ella solo sonrío, su sonrisa era contagiosa... no pude evitar echar una risita tonta y por fin... el momento más maravilloso en la vida de una persona: la cena, nos hicieron pasar a la mesa y de inmediato algunos sirvientes comenzaron a servir la comida, que se veía y olía apetitosa.

-¡esto se mira espectacular!-exclamó mi madre-debes darme al receta.

-lo haré-respondió la madre de Kagome, era algo parecidas, en lo amable, aunque dudo que esa señora sea tan exagerada como Kagome.

-¿y su otro hijo?- preguntó el padre de Kagome, era serio... típico militar.

-está en una peligrosa cita-respondió Irasue con los ojos llorosos, en ese momento los inútiles, empezaron a reír otra vez.

-¿peligrosa?-intervino Kagome, alzando una ceja- yo se con quien está él... puedo asegurarle señora que no está en peligro.

-¿los conoces?-preguntó mi papá desconcertado.

-si, de hecho... Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru vamos en la misma clase, y la chica con la que salió Sesshōmaru también.-Kagome estaba seria, se mandaba una elegancia al hablar, parecía presidenta.

-¿y quién es la otra chica?-le pregunto su madre.

-Sara-respondió algo nerviosa y cerró los ojos.

-¡la de los extraterrestres!-exclamó el señor Higurashi.

-¡ay!... ya les dije que es normal...y bueno-la de ojos chocolates quería cambia de tema.

Empezaron a hablar de distintas cosas, yo no pude desconcentrarme de la comida, estaba delicioso, en menos de los esperado me devoré el platillo, todos me miraron sorprendidos, Kagome se reía por lo bajo, y de repente timbró el teléfono, Kagome se levantó y se retiró, yo me quedé callado... los mayores hablaban de política, negocios y demás; de un momento a otro, llegó Kagome con cara de preocupación...Se acercó a mí cautelosamente y me dijo al oído: te espero en el patio.

La seguí con la mirada, después cautelosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta me dirigí hacia ella, lentamente... entre más me acercaba más podía apreciar su aroma y cuando estaba junto a ella le dije entrecortadamente:-¿qué qui, quieres?

-Tu ayuda-empezó alterada-están allá, tenemos que sacarlos, no pueden pasar la noche allá, necesitamos actuar rápido... ¡pero ya!

- ¡¿ya, qué?-pregunté alterado, ella me confundía.

-¡tenemos que irnos!-

-¿adonde?-

-¡A la estación de policía!-

-¿por que?-

-¡porque están allá!-

-¿quién?-

-Sara-

-¿ella?, ¿y dónde está mi hermano?, ¿lo mató?-

-No, no lo mató-dijo como recordando toda la historia- aunque tu hermano no está tan bien que digamos.

- ¿que tiene?, ¿que le echo Sara a la bebida?-

-Nada, ¿que tienen en contra de ella? , Y tu hermano está un poco ebrio-

- ¿qué?, ¿ebrio?... ¡miras!, ¿lo hizo comer helado y ahora está ebrio?-

-bueno si, digamos que... en fin, solo está un poco ebrio y necesitamos ir a sacarlos-

-le diré a papá-

-¡no!, esto no lo puede saber nadie más-

- ¡y como pretendes que lo saque!-

-ya veremos en el camino, ahora vámonos

- ¡y que le digo a mis padres!

-no se, yo me voy en este momento, nos encontramos a al salida de la casa-

-¿y por qué crees que lo haría?, es Sesshōmaru, no tengo por qué hacerlo-

-es tu hermano-

-¿y?, el no lo haría-

-pero...-dijo confundida- son hermanos deben apoyarse y esas cosas, no sabes que haría yo por mi hermano-

-me imagino, pero... tenemos una relación complicada-

-hmp, ¿no irás?-preguntó seria.

-¿debería?, dame una sola razón e iré-dije de manera arrogante.

-haz lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado-eso se oyó tan Sesshōmaru, podría jurar que era el en el cuerpo de Kagome, lo cual me hizo reflexionar, era Sesshōmaru pero, después podía sacarle mucho dinero con esa información, no era mala idea después de todo.

-espera, iré... –dije mientras la cogí de la muñeca.

-está bien en quince minutos te espero afuera-sonrió y luego se fue.

Supongo que por encima de la próxima extorsión a Sesshōmaru estaba el no poder negarme a esa carita bonita.

Después de tanto insistir con mis padres, me dejaron salir... Koga y Miroku se ofrecieron a acompañarme, pero... estropearían todo, supongo que eta era una buena oportunidad de pedirle a Kagome que fuera mi pareja en el baile.

Ella estaba afuera, me esperaba me miró y sonrió.

-casi no llegas- dijo mientras se disponía a coger un taxi.

-pero estoy aquí-cuando dije esto, un taxi para y nos subimos.

Ella iba callada, para mi era un silencio incomodo pero... ¿cómo se lo pediría?, ¿acaso había una formula?... jamás se lo había pedido a alguien, pero... hm de acuerdo a una película el chico decía... tal vez eso funcionaría:-¿Kagome tu eres chica verdad?

-¿si?-preguntó aturdida- vaya... que observador eres.

-pero no lo suficiente atractiva para que alguien te invite al baile, ¿verdad?- pregunté mientras ella me miraba confundida y después frunció el ceño- supongo que no tienes con quien ir... pero hoy es tu día de suerte, puedes ir con migo.

-¿eh?, espera... ¿suerte?, ¿ir contigo sería tener suerte?... ¡además si me lo han pedido y además le dije que si!-estaba muy alterada, tal vez no dije lo indicado.-para aquí señor, hemos llegado- salió rápido del taxi y cerró la puerta bruscamente, yo le pagué al honorable taxista y también bajé.

Ella me miraba de forma asesina, si las miradas mataran... dándome la espalda entró a la estación, yo la seguí... nos hicieron hacer un montón de papeles y por fin pasar hacia unas celdas y ahí estaban: Sara y Sesshōmaru, este último no parecía él, hasta tenía la corbata en la cabeza.

-¡Kagome!- dijo Sara, al parecer estaba normal- ¡viniste!, ¡sácame de aquí!-exclamó llorando.

-ya lo hice, espera un poco más... este-dijo Kagome señalándome- viene por Sesshōmaru, ¿qué le diste Sara?-

-¿Yo?, nada... no se de un momento a otro empezó a moverse como lombriz... te juro que no le di nada, y quiso conducir así y llamé a los policías y nos trajeron para acá, y a mi me metieron aquí porque soy menor de edad y deben traerme!, te juro Sesshōmaru es una mala influencia para mi!- era la primera vez que oía a alguien decir eso, me quede sorprendido, Kagome no dejaba de mirarme con rabia.

-Tranquila, ya vendrán a sacarlos, pero mientras eso pasa esperaré afuera... el ambiente se siente pesado- al concluir salió.

-¿la besaste?- preguntó Sara cambiando de cara de preocupación a una amplia sonrisa.

-no-respondí fríamente.

-¿entonces que le hiciste?, ¡animal!-

-le pedí que fuera al baile con migo y se puso así-

- que le dijiste exactamente.

-Pues...-le conté como se lo pedí y casi se muere.

-vos sos estúpido, te haces, o naciste así... ¿de donde sacaste esa estupidez?

-de una película, y cállate... no era nadie para tratarme así-

-¿Que película?-

-Harry Potter, creo-

-¿oye no te la viste completa verdad?

-no, ¿por qué?-

-se te nota... jajaja pero lo hiciste bien...Y hasta fue gracioso ustedes tienen un "bad romance"-

- ¡ya cállate!, ni estando encerrada te callas... deberían dejarte ahí para que no vuelvas a molestar a nadie más-

- hmp, ya empezaste con tus bobadas... mirá me quedo aquí con Sesshōmaru toda la vida... ¿vos por qué no tenés su inteligencia?, creo que hasta el hubiese pedido mejor a una chica ir al baile... jajaja-reía como loca haciendo que Sesshōmaru despertara.

- de verdad que las pesadillas se hacen realidad, precisamente estaba soñando con esa cosa- me señaló a mi- bue...- no terminó volvió a quedar profundo.

-¿alguien ha logrado callarte?-pregunté desesperado para callarla.

-Si, tu hermano- se echó a reír.

-¿y como?-

- besándome, ¿quieres callarme?... ¡impuro!, vos sos de Kagome, mi macho es Sesshōmaru-

-¡oye! Primeramente no soy de Kagome y tampoco impuro, ¡estás loca!-

Entre esas riñas llegó Kagome con un policía que abría lentamente.

-menos mal que llegaron, esta chica no se callaba... –dijo el policía que mirada con agradecimiento a Kagome.

-señor policía- agregó Sara muy enojada- no quería sentirme sola simplemente... ahora me voy.-concluyó halando a Sesshōmaru y puso una cara triste- ¿porque esta belleza pesa más de 3.000 toneladas?, Inuyasha... tú que eres todo un hombre, llévalo, ¡pero ya!- exclamó, me estaba mandando, a mí... si no fuese por los próximos chantajes a Sesshōmaru, yo no seguiría ahí.

Después... salimos al fin, de verdad él pesaba mucho...

-bueno, gracias por venir, yo me voy con la belleza, se cuidan-dijo Sara, al parecer quería llevarse a Sesshōmaru.

-¡adiós!, pero sería mejor que Sesshōmaru se vaya con Inuyasha-

-¡no!, me mataría... yo cuidaré de él... no se preocupen, y diles Inuyasha que el te llamó y dijo que no iría, ahora Inuyasha coge un taxi- propuso Sara... a ella le encantaba mandarme.

-¡no lo haré!, no haré nada más por ti- le dije, mientras me miraba mal.

-¡Kagome!, tu perro me desobedece- dijo mientras Kagome reía y le cogía un taxi.

-mira, si algo grave pasa me avisas... y después te cuento lo que pasó, y otra cosa... ese no es mi perro, ¡adiós!-se despidió mientras Sara y mi hermano subían a aquel taxi... me daba miedo dejarlo a él con ella, de verdad como se la aguantará.

Quedamos solos, en la desierta calle... un taxi paró frente a ella y ella subió y ni siquiera me dijo adiós... ¿fue tan molesto lo que le dije?... ya ni recuerdo lo que le dije... lo que pasa es que es una escandalosa desagradecida, yo haciéndole un favor y ella me rechaza, seguro irá sola a ese baile o se quedará llorando en su habitación...

No volveré a ser amable, con ella... lo único que me trae eso es problemas.


	5. Sara

**¿Por qué a mi?, ¿por él?**

**Por: Sara**

─ Mi vida, nunca fue normal, comenzando en que a pesar de que vivo en Japón no soy japonesa de natalidad, simplemente de sangre… y no sé por qué precisamente soy una latina con sangre japonesa, eso es extraño y cuando me di cuenta de eso, me sentí anormal y desde ese momento nunca dejé de sentirme desadaptada en mi hogar y vida. Viví con mi familia natural los "Kinomoto Rodríguez" hasta los 10 años, después en un arrebato de locura, me escapé de la embajada japonesa en Colombia y emigré a una ciudad del sur, ya que el bus que primero encontré y se me cruzó, iba para allá, aunque en ese momento no pensé en cómo viviría después… y creo que si me lo hubiera preguntado no hubiera estado al borde de la muerte… Pero gracias a Dios, me encontró una familia que no tenía todas las comodidades pero si me podían dar lo necesario y viví con ellos hasta los 15 años… hace un año, y aún sueño con ellos con la esperanza de que los volveré a ver ─ le conté a Sesshōmaru melancólicamente mientras yo miraba hacia el suelo y él miraba hacia el horizonte.

─ ¿Y por qué si tanto te gustaba vivir con ellos, estás acá precisamente?─ me preguntó él con algo de amargura en sus palabras.

─ Cuando Santiago se murió, yo no podía seguir viviendo ahí… y volví con mi familia, porque… me era imposible vivir en la misma casa en donde vivía Santiago, dormir bajo el techo donde él vivió y soportar la tristeza que me generaba estar en donde me enamoré de él por primera vez… no fue fácil irme de esa casa, pero Doña Clemencia me entendió y me dio todo su apoyo─ le contesté con la voz quebrada, quería llorar, pero el estar con Sesshōmaru no me lo permitía, era como llorar con alguien que lo ignorara.

─ Supongo… sabes, tengo que irme, ya es tarde ─ masculló con una voz extraña, así como si estuviera enojado conmigo, así con ese tono de voz que utilizaba normalmente, con ese con el que normalmente trataba a todos y con aquel tono con el que hace mucho tiempo ya no me hablaba.

─ ¿Qué tiene que esté tarde?, si no te has dado cuenta ya es como un mes desde que te quedas a dormir aquí en mi casa, dime, qué te molesta, estabas normal y ahora quieres irte de un rato para otro ─ le dije muy molesta, aunque me pareció arriesgado decirle eso, porque parecía como si tuviéramos una relación sentimental de hace mucho tiempo.

─ ¿y qué quieres?, ¿que me pase toda la noche escuchándote llorar por Santiago? ─

─ ¿llorar por Santiago?, ah claro, yo si tengo que escucharte cuando hablás de Kagura, pero vos a mi no… ¿sabés qué?, hacé lo que se te dé la gana─ le dije con mucha rabia, él había logrado enojarme como nadie lo había hecho.

─Está bien, que duermas bien ─ después de decir esto, caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y la cerró violentamente.

Esperé a que volviera…

Pasaron las horas y yo entre tontas lágrimas lo esperaba, esperaba a que me llame, esperaba a que de alguna manera me diga algo…

Lloraba porque él me había hecho enojar… lloraba porque sabía que él no me pediría perdón, lloraba porque no había podido cumplir mi objetivo que era no enamorarme más pero nuevamente el monstruo del amor carcomía mi corazón.

Y así entre las sábanas llorando como tonta por algo absurdo, porque el me había gritado y porque algo se había roto entre nosotros, me quedé dormida.

Al despertar me sentí confundida, me sentía rara sin Sesshōmaru en casa, solía pasarse en mi casa todo el día… le gustaba mirar conmigo televisión, mientras comíamos helado de chocolate y comida chatarra… raramente me levanté rápido de la cama, porque pensaba mucho en Sesshōmaru y eso era malo, muy malo, así que busqué distraerme lo mejor posible, haciendo las cosas matutinas.

Todo era realmente trágico, me había acostumbrado a que Sesshōmaru me llevara en su carro, pero como él y yo no nos hablábamos, tuve que irme a pie… y eso fue realmente molesto, muy molesto… El colegio quedaba lejos, y hacía mucho calor… a veces la mala suerte y todos los males se confabulaban para atacarme sólo a mi.

Al llegar al salón de clases, no lo vi… habían pocas personas, estaban mis amigas y unos cuantos más, al sentarme, junto a mis amigas, Sango exclamó: ─ Sara, estamos en crisis, tienes que solucionar esto ya.

─ ¿qué pasó? ─ pregunté preocupada, Sango hablaba como si se hubiese revivido Hitler.

─ ninguna de las tres tiene pareja, sólo tú, o sea no es malo que tengas pareja, pero nosotras no, entonces no sé, deberíamos conseguir pareja porque el baile es mañana y debemos tener pareja o Kaguya se nos burlará como siempre─ explicó la castaña, algo desesperada, siempre había competido con Kaguya.

─ Primero que todo… no tengo pareja y no pregunten por qué no iré con Sesshōmaru ─ advertí para que no me preguntaran locamente como siempre solían hacerlo─ Segundo, a ustedes si las han invitado, pero si no quieren ir con nadie, perfecto no vayamos con nadie, hagamos la diferencia y vayamos solas. ─miré como no todas se sorprendían de mi respuesta, Kagome estaba muy feliz, Ayame, lo tomó normal, pero Sango hizo cara de mil demonios.

─ ¿Cómo así? Oye debes ayudarme en no quedar mal con Kaguya, no dejaré que nos humille de nuevo, Sara, tienes que ayudarme… por favor, o se burlará de nosotras─ suplicó la molesta Sango, era raro… cuando ella estaba molesta reclamaba sensatez.

─Ella se burlará de nosotras porque somos diferentes, y nosotros nos burlaremos de ella porque ella es igual todos─ filosofé al mejor estilo Kurt Cobain─ no debemos hacer lo que los demás hagan, no tiene nada venir solas, es mejor así podemos estar con cualquiera y sin compromiso, Sango aprende, sola es mejor, se disfruta más. ─ cuando dije eso, supe que había olvidado la tristeza por la pelea con Sesshōmaru, mi insensatez había regresado.

Después de eso en el colegio no hubo mucho de interesante, Sesshōmaru llegó, tarde, pero llegó y se le notaba muy molesto, seguramente porque había llegado tarde, también se habló del concurso de teatro o una cosa así, que habría y que cada salón debía participar, al fin decidimos representar MAMBO NUMBER FIVE, que sería protagonizado por Miroku, sin olvidar que suspendieron las clases del viernes y por la semana siguiente, porque se prepararía el colegio para el inter-colegiado, cuando dijeron eso, me sentí algo mal, porque sabría que el colegio era una excusa para ver a Sesshōmaru… y si no había clases un viernes, debía esperar hasta el viernes para verlo y seguramente él no iría al baile… sé que era tonto añorar verlo, pero Sesshōmaru era de esos hombres que no quieres dejar nunca después de que lo tengas a tu lado… aunque si me ponía a pensar filosóficamente, nunca fue mío, entonces sólo lo devolví y según la lógica que no tiene misericordia, la vida seguía… seguía sin él pero seguía.

Nunca me había sentido tan anormal en mi vida, cuando yo creía que más anormal no podría ser… me sentí como se diría "infame", lo peor es que ya había llegado la hora del baile, y yo ni siquiera me había empezado a arreglar, lo peor es cambiaron la fiesta de disfraces por uno con más protocolo, sin ánimos, y casi sin saber lo que hacía y cogí el vestido azul rey que me había dado Santiago pocos días antes de morir, sin nada más que hacer, me fui camino al colegio… decidí irme a pie, porque la noche era bella, y valía la pena caminar, mientras la luna alumbraba, era realmente hermoso.

Al llegar, al gran baile, miré que habían muchos desconocidos… que seguramente eran de los otros colegios que participarían… yo me sentía muy extraña y no vi a ni una de mis amiga y me senté en una mesa en donde nadie había… miré que llegó Sesshōmaru, … hasta Sesshōmaru estaba, había ido solo, pero había ido, yo me sentí gloriosa… era hermoso verlo de nuevo, a veces me confundía si me gustaba verlo porque era él o porque era lo más parecido que tenía en Japón de Santiago…pero algo dañó todo lo hermoso que se veía Sesshōmaru… llegaba Kaguya, Kaguya… y lo saludaba y el la saludaba y se fueron juntos…

Cómo se llama esto…

¿Rabia por no acertar en mis conclusiones?

No, eran celos…de verdad sentí ganas de ir a reclamarle a Sesshōmaru que le había bastado un día para cambiarme por la fea esa, pero, pero, no tendría sentido… cómo dije filosóficamente, nunca fue mío, entonces… debía resignarme a estar sola en esa mesa toda la noche, mirándolos bailar toda la noche, ni sabía qué me pasaba, yo era la era la reina de las venganzas, y Sesshōmaru no se iba a salvar de una de mis venganzas, desde el principio se lo había advertido… nadie se metía conmigo o se atrevía a hacerme enojar o se atrevía a hacer algo que me hiciera no estar bien, pero, ¿qué haría?, no tenía cómo pelearle, ni siquiera tenía pareja, pero siempre había una solución, saqué rápidamente mi móvil y busqué en mis contactos a Alain, el mejor amigo del mundo, aquel, que siempre estaba cuando uno lo necesitaba, el incondicional, que siempre hacía cualquier favor a cambio de dinero, le marqué en un instante ya los segundos ya me había dicho:-Hola Tiare (como me llamaba usualmente)

─ Hola, rey de las mandarinas, te necesito para un cruce, ¿ te le mides?─ le propuse, esperando una de sus insensatas respuestas cotidianas.

─Claro, ¿qué quieres? Y ¿cuánto pagas? ─ me respondió con su mejor estilo, ese estilo que me había hecho quererlo tanto.

─Lo que quieras, pero ven rápido, que necesitamos hacer caos en mi baile─ le dije y después escuché que colgó, lo que significaba que no tardaría en llegar.

Me senté a esperar… al poco tiempo llegaron Sango, Ayame y Kagome, mi primer paso para mi malévolo plan era emborracharlas, porque… si no, no me dejarían vengarme.

─Chicas, ya que hoy, se nos ha permitido tomar, quiero que sepan que yo hoy tomaré en honor a Santiago, para que el licor borre su recuerdo en esta noche tan dolorosa ─mentí, mientras me servía una copa de licor, no era que no me doliera Santiago, pero era mejor meter a Santiago para convencerlas.

─Y yo tomaré porque una vez más, no pude ganarle a Kaguya─ Dijo Sango, demasiadamente deprimida, yo me compadecí un poco y me di cuenta que mi plan funcionaba.

Ayame, tomó como tres copas y no dijo el por qué

─Yo brindo por Dark… porque, no ha querido conocerme en persona, porque seguramente, no le agrado como el dice ─ Dijo Kagome con melancolía.

Después de unos cuantos minutos mi plan ya se había cumplido… ellas habían brindado por tantos asuntos… y ni se fijaron que yo no había tomado más, aunque no me imaginé, lo melancólicas que podrían ser ellas pasadas de copas, estaban hechas un mar de lágrimas, entonces me dispuse a esperar.

Mientras algunos hablaban en las mesas, otros bailaban en la pista, otras lloraban por sus penas, Sesshōmaru le sonreía falsamente a Kaguya y yo me estresaba esperando a Alain, de repente se oyó la alarma de fuego y yo me quedé helada, todos nos quedamos "helados", ya que en donde servían el licor había una gran llama de fuego… mis amigas estaban tranquilas y felices porque no sabían lo que pasaba, estaban a punto de caer en un profundo sueño y me desesperé… todos entraron en caos, se oía gritos de: ─ la puerta está cerrada─ mientras que la llama crecía y crecía y todos buscaban salidas…

Intenté mantener consientes a Kagome, Ayame y Sango, pero ya era tarde, todas ya estaban dormidas… entonces me fijé que ya habían encontrado salida y la mayoría salía rápidamente porque el calor ya mareaba y mataba… pero yo no podía irme y para llevarlas a las tres eran muy pesadas y si llevaba a una para después llevar a otra corría el riesgo de no volver a ver a la otra…. Y no pude evitar llorar de la desesperación y con un inútil intento de despertarlas y mantenerme despierta chillaba entre la soledad, porque ya nadie estaba dentro aparte de nosotras y las llamas.

Así como los sonidos del silencio existen y las lágrimas del desdichado corren por las mejillas de los mismos desdichados… estaban, existían y permanecían porque la realidad era la misma… Mis ojos ya no podían ver, ellas seguramente estaban intoxicadas y las llamas seguían arrasando con todo a su alrededor y entonces de entre las llamas vi a alguien, y pensé que era un ángel y seguramente que mi final había llegado, que en unos segundos ya estaría con Santiago de nuevo… la culpa me hacía doler el pecho, porque por emborrachar a mis amigas por una estúpida venganza las había llevado a la muerte, conmigo, y ellas tenían que seguir viviendo, porque no tenían la culpa, sentí como aquel ángel me cargaba en sus brazos y me llevaba, no sabía adónde, pero, me llevaba, pensé que podía ser Santiago, pero no dije nada, además no podía preocuparme… esos brazos que me sostenían me daban la suficiente confianza para confiarle mi vida entera y me sentía eternamente feliz.

Cuando dejé de sentir calor y sentí viento frío me dispuse a ver a mi "ángel", lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Sesshōmaru y no a un ángel, asombrada y asustada dije desesperada: ─ Dime algo Sesshōmaru… ¿estoy viva o estoy en el infierno? ─

─Estás viva, pero si no te sacaba, la realidad fuera otra, además deja de ser grosera, ni que fuera tan despreciable como para que digas que estás en el infierno sólo por verme ─

─eso no importa, dónde están mis amigas ─

─ Ya las trajeron, algunos bomberos entraron y ya están bien… no te preocupes, ya las están examinando ─

─ ¿y a mi por qué no me examinan? ─ reclamé como niña pequeña, me gustaba pelear con Sesshōmaru por cualquier cosa.

─ Porque estás consiente… ellas no lo están, bueno estabas delirando y diciendo Santiago como siempre, quisieron revisarte pero yo les dije que no se preocuparan, que tu decías siempre ese nombre y era normal en ti eso, que estabas loca ─ me dijo así con el tono de enojo y sarcástico, como el del día que discutimos.

─ El que estás loco sos vos, si tanto te molesta que diga Santiago, no te hubieras molestado en ir a sacarme de las llamas ─

─no digas bobadas, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar, además, deja de discutir, no hay motivos, ya cálmate ─

─estoy calmada, el que no está calmado es otro, además yo no tengo la culpa de que te pongas celoso por Santiago ─

─ ¿Celoso yo?, no me hagas reír, sólo que me fastidia que hables así de él ─

─Es lo mismo, tonto ─

─bueno y si lo estará, qué, es asunto mío, no tuyo, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa ─

─ está bien, ahora suéltame que no quiero verte, ¿no dejaste sola a Kaguya?, vete con ella, con tal con ella te vez muy feliz ─

─Ay ya, deja eso, ¿qué no entiendes que si te fui a sacar de allá es porque me importas mucho y no quiero perderte nunca? ─ Aquello lo dijo en tono bajo y raramente… así, como el no decía las cosas, entonces dudé en hacerle caso, además de que no sabía como reaccionar.

─ En… ¿Enserio? ─ titubeé, porque no sabía que más decirle.

─Sí, que crees que sentí cuando no te vi acá afuera y que no podía salir nadie más… saber que la ultima vez que hablamos fue en una pelea tonta que empezó por mi, te pido disculpas por no controlar mis acciones ─

─está bien ─ le dije fríamente, pero tenía inmensas ganas de besarlo y decirle, ''YO_ TAMBIÉN TE PIDO PERDÓN, QUERÍA ESTAR CONTIGO DESPUÉS DE DOS SEGUNDOS DESDE QUE TE FUISTE, VEN A MIS BRAZOS, OH HERMOSO SESSHŌMARU", _pero no lo hice, porque me daba mucha pena hacerlo, me costaba mucho ser así.

Mientras nos mirábamos fijamente llegó uno de esos que revisan a la gente en las catástrofes y dijo: ─Disculpen, ¿ustedes saben quienes son los responsables de las señoritas?, la verdad no están graves, sólo necesitan descansar, si ustedes nos dan información nosotros las llevaremos a sus respectivas casas ─ me sentí fría… n podía mandarlas así de borrachas, seguro las regañarían y castigarían.

─Yo me las llevo, ellas iban a dormir a mi casa, son hermanas, sus papás están de viaje y se quedan temporalmente en mi casa ─ le mentí esperando a que no me descubriera.

─ Ah está bien, nosotros las llevaremos a su casa ─ me propuso aquel gentil caballero mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

─ No es necesario, yo las llevaré, viven cerca a mi casa, y no me molestaría en llevarlas ─ dijo Sesshōmaru galantemente, yo sentía más ganas de besarlo pero debía contenerme.

─ah, perfecto, confió en usted, joven Tsuruga, nos vemos luego ─ le dijo el gentil caballero a él, como si lo conociera de toda la vida y si fuera muy confiable, después se fue.

Sesshōmaru y yo nos pusimos de pie y nos encaminamos y seguimos al bombero hacia donde estaban mis amigas, se notaba que no sabían lo que había pasado, sus rostros sonreían mientras dormíany Sesshōmaru se encargó de subirlas a su auto en el asiento de atrás y cuando terminó me indicó que debía sentarme de copiloto, a veces Sesshōmaru era muy buena persona y era muy caritativo, era todo lo contrario a lo que uno pudiese pensar de él, ya que se había ganado la fama de arrogante en todo el mundo.

─ Estás negra ─ me dijo mientras conducía y miraba hacia el frente.

─ tú también, si quieres cuando lleguemos a casa, puedes bañarte ─

─está bien ─

─ ¿te vas a quedar a dormir en mi casa? ─ le pregunté con una dulce voz, con la voz que uno hace cuando uno no quiere separarse de la persona que ama, con la voz que siempre utilizaba con Santiago, con la voz con la que siempre una enamorada le habla a su amor, con esa voz que me nacía hablarle a Sesshōmaru, porque estaba raramente enamorada de él…

─No, no tendría por qué ─

Después de eso no hablamos más, no me gustaba su manera de contestarme y me enojé… me cuestionaba muchas veces "¿POR QUÉA MI?, ¿POR ÉL?, NO PODÍA ENAMORARME DE ALGUIEN NORMAL… Ó, ¿DE ÉL NO PODÍA ENAMORARSE ALGUIEN NORMAL, ALGUIEN QUE NO FUERA YO?

Al llegar me pidió que esperara en el carro mientras el las sacaba a una por una y las llevaba a donde yo le había dicho, mientras esperaba, me percaté que no era tan tarde, ni siquiera eran las diez de la noche, yo me imaginaba que ya era la madrugada, después de que me bajé del auto subí rápidamente a bañarme y quitarme el horrible olor a incendio que tenía, no me demoré mucho, Primero porque Sesshōmaru también se bañaría y seguro el quería irse rápido y segundo porque hacía mucho frío.

Al salir, de la ducha del baño de mi habitación miré a Sesshōmaru echado en mi cama viendo televisión, estaba mirando esa comedia que tanto le gustaba, cuando se percató de mi, no volteó a verme, simplemente me ignoró, así como si yo no existiera.

─ya puedes entrar a ducharte ─ me sentí tonta diciéndole esto, pero él no se iba.

─bueno ─ me dijo mientras se levantaba y entraba frescamente al baño… parecía enojado conmigo, no sé porque le costaba tanto estar bien conmigo, igual ya me había pedido perdón, que tanto podía costarle volver a ser el mismo de antes, el mismo que era antes de la pelea.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, él no salía de la ducha, yo ya me había enpijamado y me dispuse a ver esa comedia que me gustaba tanto como a él… de repente oí que salió y lo vi, salía con su típica ropa interior, que siempre era larga… yo ya la había visto, porque muchas veces que dormía en mi casa, durmió así conmigo, ya que consideraba que la demás ropa era muy estorbosa para dormir, a mi la verdad no me molestaba… se miraba bien así, sin darme cuenta él ya se había sentado en mi cama junto a mi y mirando fríamente hacia el televisor se rio entre dientes por un buen rato.

─No es por echarte, pero, ¿no te ibas? ─

─Si me iba, pero, recordé que seguramente ya se enteraron del incendio y cuando llegue preguntarán tonterías en mi casa, por eso mejor me quedo contigo ─

─ah… bueno, cuando quieras apagas el televisor, yo ya me voy a dormir, que disfrutes tu comedia ─ le dije ocultando un "_APAGA ESE MALDITO TELEVISOR Y DEMUESTRAME LO MUCHO QUE ME AMAS CON UNA CANCION DE AMOR_"

─ está bien ─

Indignada, por esperar un poco de su cariño y fracasar en ello me metí entre las cobijas, buscando a Morfeo… rabiosa por no encontrarlo, me tapé con las cobijas esperando dormirme… pasaron casi dos eternos dos minutos y de repente oí que el televisor fue apagado y que Sesshōmaru se metía bajo las cobijas, entonces me quedé quieta, como para que pensara que estaba dormida y me sorprendió cuando me buscó con sus brazos y me abrazó por atrás calurosamente y se acercó a mi mientras me decía: ─ deja de fingir, yo sé que no estás dormida, cuando duermes y te abrazo me dejas abrazarte.

Yo no pude resistirme a voltearme y verlo frente a frente, verle esos hermosos ojos dorados y ver su hermosa boca, yo no le dije nada, yo le hablaba con la mirada… así, como se hablan los que se aman, y sé que él me entendió, porque todo su ser en sí, me decía que también me amaba…

─Te amo ─ me dijo matadoramente mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y me daba un beso en la boca, de esos que mataban, de esos que sólo él podía dar, de esos que ni Santiago me pudo dar en vida, de esos que yo sólo había disfrutado en toda la existencia del mundo, porque algo me decía que ni a Kagura había besado con tanta pasión, con tanto romanticismo, con tanto deseo de marcar algo que sentía suyo y que no quería que no fuese de nadie más.

─Yo también, Te amo ─ le dije jadeando, el aire nos faltaba de algún modo, y le sonreí y me sonrió y con sus ojos me demostraba lo feliz que le hacía y el en mis ojos podía ver lo feliz que me hacía.

─ ¿Quieres que te proponga algo loco? ─ me preguntó mientras sonreía, como sólo me sonreía a mi.

─ Si quieres ─ le dije riendo.

─como sabes, no habrá clases en una semana, por los preparativos esos raros que hay… vámonos juntos una semana sin dejar rastro, a cualquier lugar del mundo, vámonos mañana en la mañana… ¿si? ─

Sonaba tan sexi eso que decía, que al responderle el sí, lo besé de emoción y felicidad, me gustaba cuando a el se le olvidaba el Sesshōmaru robot y estaba el Sesshōmaru humano que me volvía loca.

En aquella noche, de reconciliación, habíamos aceptado lo mucho que nos amábamos, y que a pesar de lo mucho que habíamos querido a nuestras anteriores pareja, no podía ser impedimento para negar nuestros sentimientos, ya que merecíamos ser felices, seguramente ellos estarían felices de que seamos felices, y así entre tantos besos y sonrisas nos quedamos dormidos pensando en las vacaciones que tendríamos desde el siguiente día.


	6. Solitaria

**Koga**

Mi vida siempre fue afortunada, ser ahijado de el mejor empresario del mundo, supongo que eso se llama suerte, sin embargo, en un sólo aspecto nunca tuve suerte, en las chicas, y no porque fuera feo y nadie se fijara en mi, sino que yo constantemente repetía esto "_De que me sirve de que me quiera, esa persona, que no quiero que me quiera; Si la que quiero, Ay! Que me quiera, no me quiere como quiero, que me quiera_", últimamente me había fijado en la bella Kagome Higurashi, que era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, pero que no me determinaba.

Lo único que necesitaba para que ella se fijara en mi, era un plan.

¿Un plan?

Sí, un plan… pero, nunca fui bueno para los planes, el de los planes era Miroku, así que no había más remedio que pedir sus consejos.

Busqué a Miroku aquel día de aquella semana de reposo que había antes del inter-colegiado, fue realmente difícil encontrarlo, ya que se encontraba ensayando junto a Sara la demente, para el concurso, que consistía en quién imitaba mejor a algún cantante, acerca de esto, me dio mucha gracia que Miroku vaya a imitar a Wyclef y Sara a Shakira, no podía imaginarme a los dos cantando Hips don't lie, estaba bien Sara, porque a esa loca nada le quedaba grande, ¿pero a Miroku?, eso debía ser chistosísimo, por lo cual también planee grabarlo para burlarme de él hasta que muriese.

Volviendo al tema de Miroku… sólo hasta que llegó a cenar a casa, pude pedirle un plan, y no tardó ni tres segundos en dármelo, me dijo con esa mirada seria, que confundía, porque así también miraba cuando bromeaba: Es fácil, sólo tienes que sacarle a una de sus amigas, toda la información para conquistarla, no te recomiendo ni a Sara ni a Sango, a Sara no, porque ella es extraña y a Sango tampoco, porque no creo que quiera ser tu amiga, en cambio, Ayame, es como calmada y parece ser la perfecta.

¿Y quién es Ayame? pregunté, porque sólo reconocía de ese grupo a Kagome y a Sara.

La pelirroja, te la recomiendo, mira que ella es mi amiga, y tengo su correo electrónico, si quieres te lo doy, para que empieces ya mismo con esto me aconsejo Miroku con su sabia labia de siempre.

¿Correo electrónico?, ¿no tienes su Facebook, Skype o Twitter?, quién en esta época recibe mensajes por Messenger.

Creeme que utiliza más el Messenger y para ganarte su confianza, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es mentirle que crees que la has visto antes, y que siempre has querido hablarle pero te daba pena, y no seas muy obvio preguntándole acerca de Kagome, que puede molestarse, el correo es, Ikkuna-prinsessa , ahora debo irme, tengo mucha hambre, Sara no me dejó comer nada en el ensayo, ya sé que tiene en común con Sesshōmaru… le fascina torturarme, suerte en tu plan concluyó Miroku casi llorando por lo de no comer, amaba comer.

No tardé nada en subir a mi habitación y agregarla en Messenger, y para mi buenísima suerte, ella no se tardó nada en aceptarme, y nervioso le dije: Hola!

Y así fue exactamente la conversación

_**Ayame**_: Hola, ¿quién eres?

_**Koga**_: Soy Koga, tu compañero de Salón, lo que ocurre es que siempre me ha parecido que te conozco, pero no sé de dónde, además siempre me has parecido una chica muy linda.

_**Ayame:**_ gracias

_**Koga: **_¿Y gracias por qué?

_**Ayame:**_ por decirme linda. (Cuando dijo esto, pensé, en que era una niña muy necesitada de afecto)

_**Koga:**_ Ah… no debes darme las gracias por decirte algo que es verdad, nuca vi a alguien tan bella y preciosa como tú, en serio que estoy fascinado con tu rostro y no he dejado de pensarte, ni un solo día, desde que te conozco (mentí como Miroku me lo indicó, realmente yo, era bueno, así ella nunca notaría quería sacarle información sobre Kagome)

_**Ayame:**_ ¿Enserio?

_**Koga:**_ Claro que sí, es más, quiero que mañana salgamos para que hablemos y veas que de verdad estoy interesado en ti… ¿Qué dices?

_**Ayame:**_ mmm… no tengo inconveniente… ¿en dónde nos vemos?

_**Koga:**_ En tu casa, princesa, de paso me presentas a tu familia, para que veas que yo quiero contigo todo y nada a medias.

_**Ayame:**_ No exageres, apenas y hablamos, pero está bien, te espero mañana en mi casa a las 3 de la tarde.

Lo que hablamos después de eso, casi ni recuerdo, porque me emocioné hablando con ella, realmente me agradó mucho, era divertida y teníamos gustos muy similares en la música, además de eso, dijo que a ella le encantaban los videojuegos y quedamos en jugar mucho al siguiente día.

_No me pude sacar a Kagome de la cabeza toda la noche… pensando en que pronto la conquistaría._

Ya ni podía con las ansias de ir a la casa de Ayame, estuve inquieto toda la mañana y en el almuerzo… Sesshōmaru me miraba con burla, porque seguramente Miroku le había contado todo… aunque pareciese raro, Sesshōmaru ya no era tan despreciable como antes, era un poquito más ameno con nosotros, creo personalmente que Sara lo golpeó tan fuerte que él quedó loco.

Al llegar a la casa de Ayame, toqué fuertemente y yo estaba nervioso, no recordaba bien su rostro, porque nunca me había fijado en ella, cuando ella abrió la puerta, no pude evitar notar lo bonita que era, sus ojos verdes, nunca antes los había visto, eran definitivamente, hermosos.

Esa tarde fue genial…

Hace muchísimo tiempo, no la había pasado tan bien, ella y yo éramos como pan y mantequilla… creo que ella y yo podríamos ser los mejor amigos por siempre, jugamos mis juegos favoritos y oímos la mejor música del mundo, pero se me olvidó por completo sacarle información de Kagome.

Así pasaron los días de aquella semana, y la de los inter-colegiados… en esos pocos días ella logró confiar mucho en mi, y yo creo que no se dio cuenta que me dio la información necesaria para que yo conquistara a Kagome, ella dijo que Kagome amaba a alguien de internet que últimamente siempre la evitaba , entonces pensé en hacerle una canción y cantársela el día viernes, ya después de la clausura de los inter- colegiados, Sara había organizado un evento, se llamaba el festival de la canción y ese festival era perfecto para cantarle a Kagome.

Ayame y yo… dejamos de ser como pan y mantequilla, porque ya no tenía tiempo para ella, yo estaba demasiado ocupado componiéndole la canción a Kagome, que se llamaría_ Solitaria_. Me ocupé todos los días en aquella canción… ni me conecté, Ayame constantemente me mandaba mensajes de texto, pero no le respondí ni uno, estaba muy concentrado en la canción.

Y por fin llegó el viernes en la noche… y yo ya tenía todo listo, el festival de la canción fue todo un éxito, muchos de los estudiantes estaban presentes. La primera en comenzar a cantar fue Sara…

_Una flor dura un verano,_

_Un verano son tres meses._

_Doce meses tiene un año,_

_¿Puede un año ser tan breve?_

_Como es breve diccionario para;_

_Definir quien eres._

_Un te quiero no es te amo,_

_Un te amo no es tan fuerte,_

_Sino es fuerte lo que sientes,_

_Si es que sientes que has amado;_

_Con el cuerpo y con la mente,_

_Como yo te amo._

_Salir al mundo es como_

_Caminar en medio de una guerra,_

_Pero a tu lado todo es mas seguro,_

_Porque encuentro paz._

_Le pido al cielo que te proteja,_

_Que siempre estemos igual,_

_Que me ames igual._

_Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida,_

_Que podamos estar juntos hasta el final._

_Poderme despertar con tu sonrisa,_

_Es mi alegría,_

_Día tras día._

_No hay dolor que sea eterno,_

_No es eterno un hasta luego,_

_Hasta luego es un regreso,_

_No hay regreso sin encuentro_

_Y un encuentro es lo más bello,_

_Cuando estamos cuerpo a cuerpo._

_Salir al mundo es como_

_Caminar en medio de una guerra,_

_Pero a tu lado todo es mas seguro,_

_Porque encuentro paz._

_Le pido al cielo que te proteja,_

_Que siempre estemos igual,_

_Que me ames igual._

_Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida,_

_Que podamos estar juntos hasta el final._

_Poderme despertar con tu sonrisa,_

_Es mi alegría,_

_Día tras día._

_Que siempre estemos igual,_

_Que me ames igual._

_Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida,_

_que podamos estar juntos hasta el final._

_Poderme despertar con tu sonrisa,_

_Es mi alegría,_

_Día tras día._

No necesitó decir a quien se la dedicaba, puesto que era muy obvio… Después de eso... empecé a alistarme para mi presentación, de repente oí que Ayame me decía: Hola Koga… ¿por qué has estado tan desaparecido?

Ah… después te explico, estoy muy ocupado ahora, vete, que necesito concentrarme le dije toscamente como normalmente era yo, aunque creo que eso fue muy malo porque se supone que ella era mi mejor amiga.

En el escenario, aunque un poco nervioso fijé en mi mirada en la mesa donde estaba Kagome, tan linda y radiante como siempre… con mucho temor y casi muerto de los nervios dije: Esta canción, se la compuse a la mujer más hermosa de este mundo sin querer al decir esto, pensé en Ayame… y pude ver en los ojos de Ayame un brillo diferente, y me sentí mal en pesar en que ella tal vez pensara que la canción era para ella, entonces aclaré con voz firme: Kagome Higurashi, esto es para ti.

Me olvidé de Ayame, porque me torturaba pensar en que ella podría sentirse mal y comencé a cantar…

_¿Por qué tan solitaria? Tú, tú_

_Si él te hace sentir sola, el momento es ahora_

_Revélate sin miedo libérate (dame un call)_

_Que yo al rescate llegaré..._

_Si él ya no te responde, cuando lo llamas_

_Y estás necesitando un hombre_

_Aquí estoy yo, sólo dime cuando y dónde (dónde)_

_Que yo le llego, dime cuando y dónde (dónde)_

_Que yo le llego..._

_Ya My Girl que te voy a rescatar_

_Avísame yo te salgo a buscar_

_Dame un call que te voy a salvar_

_Que yo de ese despecho te voy a sacar_

_Tú sólo dime que yo llego en un segundo,_

_Tú sólo dime que yo te volteo el mundo_

_Búscame y dime que: ¿cómo mi amor?_

_Que yo llego y te enseño a olvidar el dolor_

_Coming coming now, si estas solita_

_Coming coming now, que yo te llego_

_Coming coming now, tú tranquilita_

_Que yo si te doy lo que tú necesitas._

_Coming coming, now señorita_

_Coming coming now, que yo te llego_

_Coming coming now, tu tranquilita_

_Si él ya no te responde, cuando lo llamas_

_Y estás necesitando un hombre_

_Aquí estoy yo, sólo dime cuando y dónde (dónde)_

_Que yo le llego, dime cuando y dónde (dónde)_

_Que yo le llego_

_Agarra tu celular dame, una llamada,_

_Que yo te salgo a buscar_

_No estés triste, no te pongas a llorar_

_Si ese tipo que tú llamas, no te quiere contestar_

_Que no te vea, déjalo que no te vea_

_Si tu estas buenísima, tú no eres fea_

_Vamos a darnos la tarea de juntarnos donde sea_

_Pa' que tu vea lo rápido que vas a olvidarlo_

_Despierta... oye sal de tu casa_

_No te me deprimas, que eso se te pasa_

_Con sólo llamarme al cel_

_Deja que te vaya a recoger Y tú va ver_

_Que con el, no vas a querer volver_

_Solamente mía vas a querer ser_

_Actívate, y dame un call_

_Porque tan solitaria tú, tú_

_Si él te hace sentir sola, el momento es ahora_

_Revélate, sin miedo libérate (dame un call)_

_Que yo al rescate llegare..._

_Si él ya no te responde cuando lo llamas_

_Y estas necesitando un hombre_

_Aquí estoy yo, sólo dime cuando y dónde (dónde)_

_Que yo le llego, dime cuando y dónde (dónde)_

_Que yo le llego…_

Mi canción les gustó a todos, incluso a Sara, y eso que a ella sólo le gustaban las cosas feas (Sesshōmaru). Cuando acabé mi canción, quise mirar a Ayame, pero ella ya no estaba, después recordé a Kagome, y ella me sonreía nerviosamente, lo que me hizo pensar que seguramente le gustó mi canción.

No le hablé a Kagome después de mi presentación, esperaba a que ella me dijera algo, esperaba una respuesta de ella, me la pasé con Miroku, Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru.

Miroku me decía que yo debía pagarle porque mi plan había resultado, Inuyasha, parecía estar muy molesto conmigo y Sesshōmaru que al principio estaba serio como una estatua, pero después me miró y me dijo: No sabía que compusieras ese tipo de música, deberías dedicarte a eso.

Yo me sorprendí, porque Sesshōmaru me había hablado, nunca lo había hecho sino era para burlarse de mi o para saludarme, yo no perdí la oportunidad de decirle: ¿Qué te pasa Sesshōmaru?, dime la verdad, ¿Sara te tiene amenazado? ¿Ella tiene un video de ti besándose con otro hombre y por eso te obliga a hablarme y a ser su novio?, si es así déjame decirte, que no te preocupes, todos en casa esperábamos a que te declararas gay, además no creo que tu padre te desherede por eso cabe aclarar que se lo dije, porque nunca le había hecho una broma tan directamente, y además, no importaba si me golpeaba, tal vez esto nunca más pasaría.

No seas tonto, amo mucho a Sara, y déjame decirte que el amor cambia a cualquiera, después de que la conocí mi vida cambió y ya no le veo sentido a odiarte por ser un intruso en mi casa, creo que debo agradecerte por hacerme reír con todos tus tonterías dijo Sesshōmaru rompiendo el encanto con eso de mis tonterías.

Entonces, ¿no amaste a Kagura?, lo digo, porque creo que a pesar de que eran novios, nunca me hablaste comenté tontamente, porque siempre fui curioso con el tema de KaguraxSesshoxSara.

No creo… ella no me hizo cambiar como lo hizo Sara, pero creo que quise mucho a Kagura

Ah… ya veo sólo pude decir, porque no sabía de que más hablarle.

¿Y cómo fue que conseguiste la información de Kagome? me preguntó de repente y me dejó estupefacto, porque yo creí que después del "Ah… ya veo", no me hablaría después de 10 años.

Me ayudó Ayame, ella me dijo lo que necesitaba

Y cómo fue que lograste que te diera confianza tan rápidamente me asustaba mucho las preguntas de Sesshōmaru… demasiado.

Le dije que quería conocerla y que me gustaba mucho, después fui a su casa por muchos días de seguidos le respondí orgulloso de mi plan.

Ahora lo entiendo todo, yo creo que mejor me voy susurró Sesshōmaru, a mi me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo, porque no entendía que tenía que ver Sara con lo que dije. Es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

¿Por qué dices eso? le preguntó Miroku muy inquieto, seguramente, porque ese tono que usaba Sesshōmaru, sonaba a masacre.

Lo mejor que pueden hacer ustedes es irse a casa, y tú Inuyasha, dile a mi mamá que me quedaré con Sara esta noche

Todos mirábamos a Sesshōmaru como un bicho raro, enserio que decía cosas raras, no parecía ser él.

Oye Sesshōmaru, yo sé que nunca me he preocupado por ti, pero, creo que debemos llevarte al hospital agregó Inuyasha con cara de preocupación, creo que ya se le había pasado el enojo conmigo.

Inuyasha… si no se van ya, el que va a terminar en un hospital es Koga dijo Sesshōmaru cuando de repente me haló de un brazo hacia la salida, Inuyasha y Miroku nos perseguían, pidiéndole a Sesshōmaru una explicación, yo le gritaba que me soltara, pero no lo hizo hasta llegar al estacionamiento, en donde estaba su auto. Inuyasha, te encargo mi auto, sólo porque es una emergencia… no lo dañes, Miroku… tú cuida a Koga, no lo hagas salir durante el fin de semana, y si llega Sara a casa, no le abran la puerta recomendó Sesshōmaru increíblemente, digo increíble porque no entendía de que quería protegerme y porque por primera vez le daba en confianza algo a su medio hermano.

¿Y por qué a mi Koga?, porque a Inuyasha le diste lo mejor para cuidar bufó bromeando Miroku, como de costumbre, a pesar de ser un momento tenso.

Simplemente porque Inuyasha se pasa pegado a su computador, y no podía darte dos tareas a ti, eres muy tonto para encargarte de dos cosas al mismo tiempo respondió Sesshōmaru con el mismo tono con el que antes nos hablaba.

Cuando Miroku iba a discutirle a Sesshōmaru que no era nada tanto, todos notamos que Kagome, Sara, Ayame y Sango. Estaban a pocos metros.

Kagome, viene a pedirme que sea su novio dije emocionado, arreglando mi aspecto para cuando llegase Kagome.

Deja de ser tonto, Koga, métanse al carro ya vociferó el mayor de los Tsuruga, pero yo no le hice caso.

Abrí mis brazos para recibir a Kagome pero miré como Sara se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia nosotros, mejor dicho, hacia mí, sentí un gran golpe en mi cara y nada más recuerdo de esa noche.

Al día siguiente desperté en un hospital y lo primero que hice fue recordar lo último de la noche anterior, al único que vi fue a Miroku, que al ver que desperté se acercó con una sonrisa raramente maternal a preguntarme: ¿Estás bien?

Creo… ¿que pasó ayer? pregunté porque no entendía el por qué estaba en un hospital.

Primero que todo, responde esto pidió Miroku sacando un cuadernillo ¿Estás enamorado de Sara?, ¿Quieres servirle a Sara como un esclavo de por vida?, ¿eres gay?,

Obvio no, ¿y a qué se deben tus raras preguntas?

Primero que todo porque desde hace dos días estoy contigo en este hospital y en mi desesperación por no hacer nada, recordé la teoría tuya de que Sara había golpeado a Sesshōmaru y eso lo había convertido en su esclavo o lo había convertido en un loco, pero veo que no, porque al parecer estás normal…

¿Hace dos días? le pregunté anonadado no creí, que había pasado tanto tiempo. ¡Dime que pasó!

Bueno, no sé, como puedas tomarlo, pero, casi te mata, estaba como loca, Sesshōmaru trató de calmarla para que no te pegara más, pero le pegó a él, y te siguió golpeando… después llegó la policía, se llevó a Sara y como te notaron inconsciente, te mandaron para acá, como ya somos mayores de edad, no le avisaron a mi tío, Sesshōmaru está con Sara en la estación, tratando de que pueda salir libre, Inuyasha está en casa y Sesshōmaru le ordenó que dijera que, él, Sara, tú y yo estamos en las Bahamas, porque Sara nos invitó.

¿En las Bahamas? pregunte consternado por lo que decía Miroku, quien en este mundo podría creer lo que él dijo.

Si, en cuanto salgamos de aquí debemos ir a casa a decir que hemos llegado de un largo viaje

Bueno, pero, por qué Sara me golpeó, no lo entiendo

Ah… pues no sé, pero, dijo que no te atrevas a acercarte a alguna de sus amigas, si lo hacías te mataba enserio

No entiendo, sólo le hice una canción bonita a Kagome, no le veo nada de malo

Ni yo mi querido Koga, pero tocará esperar a Sesshōmaru, para que nos informe bien que le pasó a la loca esa

Nunca me había sentido tan confundido, no le encontraba sentido a lo que había pasado, Por qué Sara, habría de prohibirme estar con Kagome o Ayame… no tenia sentido, ni lógica. Preferí esperar a hablar con Sesshōmaru, porque sólo él sabía la verdad.

Salir del hospital fue muy fácil aunque noté que casi todas las enfermeras me miraban con burla… yo le conté a Miroku y me dijo que seguramente se burlaban de mi, porque había estado inconsciente tanto tiempo por el golpe de una chica…

Llegar a casa no fue tan tranquilizante, lo primero que dijo Izayoi fue: ¿Por qué estás tan pálido?, ¿no fuiste a las Bahamas? Aunque tenía toda la razón…. Yo parecía un fantasma, mi tono de piel siempre fue un poco bronceado, y estaba más blanco que la nieve.

Durante toda la tarde extrañamente no pensé en Kagome, como lo venia haciendo desde que la conocí, pensé en Ayame, recordé su mirada de tristeza cuando le cantaba a Kagome, pensé en lo mal que la había tratado y me sentí un monstruo… porque a pesar de que al principio ella no me importaba nada, me había caído muy bien, y le había tomado mucho aprecio, porque si no dejaba de pensarla, era porque le tenia mucho aprecio, porque si dejaba de pensar en Kagome debía ser por alguien a quien yo apreciara mucho o me gustara más.

Esperar a Sesshōmaru fue la cosa más eterna del mundo, llegó casi a las 8:30 pm, lo vi entrar con Miroku a mi habitación, Miroku estaba presente porque era un curioso de primera; Miroku cerró la puerta de mi habitación, así, como si fuera a comentar acerca de un asunto de seguridad nacional.

¿Ahora si Sesshōmaru, me podrías explicar porque tu noviecita me pegó? pregunté a Sesshōmaru como si él tuviese culpa de algo.

Porque se te ocurrió enamorar a Ayame para sacarle información a Kagome respondió el resplandeciente Sesshōmaru haciéndome quedar frio, porque no sabia de que hablaba.

Que desgraciado eres Koga me dijo Miroku mirándome como al más infame de los seres como se te ocurrió enamorar a la linda de Ayame para acercarte a su amiga… que vil eres.

Oye, yo sólo seguí tus consejos, Sara debió pegarte a ti, la culpa es de él Sesshōmaru me defendí con la purísima verdad.

En ningún momento te dije que la enamoraras, deja de mentir, te dije que trataras de agradarle nada más ahora se defendía Miroku.

Yo no la enamoré y tengo como comprobarlo saqué mi laptop rápidamente y les mostré la conversación.

Después de ver la conversación curiosamente, Miroku y Sesshōmaru se confabularon en contra mía y me miraron como si fuera idiota.

Deja de ser tonto Koga, como no se va a enamorar Ayame si le dices que es la chica mas linda que has visto y que quieres todo con ella y nada a medias Me reprendió Sesshōmaru como si fuera mi hermano mayor y me hizo dar cuenta que en verdad fui un completo idiota, sólo a mi se me ocurría hacer cosas tan tontas con una mujer tan bella como Ayame, después de todo, Ayame me había tratado bien como a un humano y yo sólo la había tratado como un objeto, la había utilizado.

Durante toda la noche no me pude sacar las palabras de Miroku, porque al fin tenía razón, yo era un vil ser, egoísta y por eso había perdido a tal vez a la que hubiera sido mi mejor amiga, había perdido a alguien que se había enamorado de mi, tal vez, a la primer persona que se había enamorado de mi… me dolía mucho el corazón, me dolía el pecho, me dolía todo de sólo pensar que Ayame y yo no volveríamos a hablar, de pensar que me odiaba, de pensar que no quería perdonarme. Nunca me había arrepentido tanto de algo que yo había hecho porque siempre había culpado a Miroku, pero… ahora Miroku no tenia la culpa, la culpa la tenía yo, porque me había comportado como un completo monstruo… lo único que me quedó por hacer fue pensar en lo que diría a Ayame para disculparme, y para estar bien conmigo mismo y con mi mente.

Al otro día en el colegio, Sara me miraba matadora mente, como si me odiara, hubiera preferido que Ayame me hubiera mirado matadora mente, porque ella ni siquiera me miró, ni siquiera lo hizo.

En clase de artes, gracias a Dios, me toco hacer grupo con Sango, ella no parecía estar molesta conmigo, por lo cual un poco nervioso le dije: ¿crees que yo, pueda hablar con Ayame?

Siéndote sincera, sobre el cadáver de Sara vuelves a hablar con ella me dijo con una mirada como si estuviera angustiada.

¿Y crees que me mate si le mando una carta contigo? le dije con una gran sonrisa, la cual ella me contestó igualmente.

Creo que a quien va a matar será a mi, pero Sara, no es tan mala, está un poquito enojada, dame la carta que yo se la doy sin problema

Sango me agradó… era como pacífica y se arriesgó a que Sara la matara, para que yo pudiese disculparme con Ayame. Me demore toda la hora de artes haciendo la carta de Ayame, en la cual pude expresar todo lo que sentía y al terminarla me sentí libre, más liviano, así como cuando uno se confiesa por primera vez para la primera comunión.

Estuve esperando durante toda la jornada a que ella me respondiese o que m hablara, pero no lo hizo, a la salida, fui a buscarla, y la encontré, el problema era Sara, cuando me vio, me miró como un león a su presa, pero no hizo nada más.

No sentí miedo, y me acerqué y estando un poco lejos le grité: Ayame… Quiero hablar contigo

Creo que te había quedado claro que no quería que te acerques me dijo Sara más seria que nunca, su tono parecía al que un día utilizo con Sesshōmaru, mejor dicho, cuando le pegó.

Sara, mátame después de hablar con ella, por favor musité con tono cursi, nunca lo había hecho antes, Sara cambio su mirada y esbozó media sonrisa.

Me alegra que hayas cambiado de actitud, si ella quiere hablarte, yo no me opondré, y perdona por lo del viernes, no quería dejarte inconsciente me susurró Sara antes de alejarse y hablar con Ayame.

Ayame no se negó a hablarme y se dirigió a mí, con esa linda mirada de siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

¿Leíste la carta? pregunte impaciente por oír que pensaba.

Si, y no tienes porque disculparte, no hacia falta, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, la que quise creer tus mentiras fui yo me respondió irónicamente, pero con una sonrisa tranquila Tampoco tienes que querer ser mi amigo, no me importa, sólo olvídate de todo y hagamos como si nunca hubiéramos hablado, has como si no existiera, como antes de todo esto, te deseo suerte con Kagome, Adiós

Después de eso, me sentí tranquilo, un poco tranquilo, porque Ayame no parecía estar molesta aunque si me dolieron sus ironías… me sorprendió que me haya deseado suerte con Kagome…. Porque yo ya no al quería, lo único con lo que tal vez no podré cumplirle es con que yo me olvide de que ella existe, eso seria imposible… nunca podría olvidarme de ella, ni en 1000 años. No podría olvidar su sonrisa, no podría olvidar sus ojos, no podría olvidar su risa.

_No me pude sacar a Ayame de la cabeza durante todas las noches… pensando en que la había perdido y que deseaba estar con ella pronto, aunque ella no quisiera._

En el colegio, yo la miraba de lejos, y eso me hacia feliz… Miroku me decía que yo era muy raro, que yo me hubiera olvidado tan rápido de Kagome. Hasta a mi me parecía extraño… pero Kagome pasó a segundo plano, sólo me importaba Ayame porque… porque… porque… no sabía por qué pero, me importaba sólo Ayame.

Un día Inuyasha y Miroku, me insinuaron que yo estaba locamente enamorado de Ayame, yo se los negué, porque no era cierta, o eso creía yo…

Eso creía yo, hasta que, un día mientras la miraba en el colegio, vi como Bankotsu y ella, hablaban muy amenamente…

Después de ese día, , siempre han hablado, a mi me da mucha rabia y me provoca ir a reclamar lo que es mio. Sesshōmaru me dijo un día que eso se llamaba celos, pero no le hice caso, que podía saber Sesshōmaru de los celos.

Pero después empecé a creer que en verdad, Ayame, me gustaba mucho o que la amaba y por eso sentía celos, peor ahora necesitaba un plan para re conquistar a Ayame… pero esta vez no le pediría ayuda a Miroku.

¿A quien podría pedirle ayuda?

¿A Inuyasha?, no creo… él siempre se la pasaba llorando frente su computador.

¿A Sesshōmaru? no, él siempre estaba con Sara… aunque Sara si podría ayúdame… se suponía que ella todo lo podía, y aunque ella se negara a ayudarme, no importaba, valía la pena intentarlo. Valía la pena, por _Ayame_.


	7. Beat it

**Sango**

Mi vida… siempre fue una serie de desgracias, por culpa del maldito de Onigumo, que destruyó a toda mi familia. Mi vida siempre fue muy dura, aunque creo que fui afortunada porque por lo menos mis papás, mi hermano y yo logramos sobrevivir. Casi toda mi vida viví en la absoluta pobreza, no obstante, gracias a mis padres logramos salir de eso, y ahora somos unas de las familias más adineradas de Japón, aunque siempre tuvimos el gran vacío de nuestra familia. El ser pobre y no tener nada me hizo una superficial sin remedio y lo único que yo deseaba en mi vida era dinero, yo era muy interesada, puedo confesarles que, casi siempre salía con los chicos sólo para manipularlos y hacer que me compren ropa o cualquier cosa que yo quiera aunque no lo necesite, bueno todo esto fue hasta que conocí a Miroku.

Aunque Miroku… Miroku era más superficial que yo, pero era con el único que andaba sin buscar algo a cambio, me interesaba de verdad, siempre me había gustado, desde cuando lo miraba en televisión. No me costó mucho llamar su atención, cuando nos miramos por primera vez, sabíamos que los dos estábamos destinados a estar juntos, solo bastó que saliéramos del colegio el primer día para hablar y después ser muy buenos amigos, aunque, creo que él no entendió mucho eso de que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, porque con el paso de los días me fijé que me miraba como su mejor amiga, porque me contaba de sus aventuras con sus amigas, aunque yo si tenía muy claro que me encantaba, pero no se lo demostraba. Nuestra linda amistad, se rompió antes del baile, porque él no me invitó y salió con una fea de otro salón, me buscó mucho después de eso, porque quería que le explique porque ya no le hablaba, no le respondí nada, mi personalidad no me permitía decirle que me gustaba mucho y me dolía que no me hiciera caso, por eso preferí dejarlo para siempre.

Los días de diciembre, raramente eran más soleados que nunca y raramente no nevaba, esto me permitía olvidar todos los rencores, todo el dinero y a Miroku. Que haría yo sin Michael Jackson, que era lo único que lograba sacarme de mi constante depresión. El 7 de Diciembre, había un gran evento en honor a Michael Jackson, y yo no podía faltar, ese día estaba muy feliz, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a conquistar a alguien con mucho dinero en ese evento y que el recuerdo de Miroku se iría, también, juré besar a alguien que imitara a Michael de manera impresionante.

Ese día en la tarde me llamó Sara para que fuera a su casa, tuviera que mentirle, porque ninguna de ellas sabía de mi gusto hacia Michael Jackson y era uno de mis grandes secretos.

El evento estuvo genial, pero lo más genial de todo fue ver al imitador de Michael Jackson cantando Beat it, nunca vi a alguien que lo imitara tan exactamente, era simplemente perfecto. Y como yo siempre cumplía mis promesas, no podía irme sin besarlo o por lo menos sin tener su número telefónico, me fue muy difícil entrar a su camerino, no me faltaban agallas para besarlo, a menos que me enterara que fuese muy feo, pero, quién que imite tan bien a Michael Jackson podía ser feo, eso era imposible en mi mente. Al entrar a su camerino, pude verlo, aún vestido como Michael, por eso no dudé en rápidamente ir a besarlo, para mi sorpresa me correspondió… fue un beso largo y placentero, al detenernos me dispuse a salir corriendo, pero antes de que yo cruzara la puerta sentí que una voz muy familiar me decía: Sango, si desde antes hubiera sabido lo bien que besabas, hace mucho tiempo serías mi novia.

De todos los hombres que puedan imitar bien a Michael Jackson, ¿tenía que ser Miroku precisamente al que yo besara?, me sentí vilmente infame y fruncí mi ceño y dije bruscamente: Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, nunca te hubiese besado resignada, por mi plan que había resultado extraño, salí de aquel camerino y pude sentir como Miroku me detenía del brazo.

no te vayas Sanguito, sabes que hace mucho que quiero hablar contigo me dijo con esa voz dulce con la que me enloquecía Espérame por favor.

No puedo, tengo muchas que hacer mentí para escapar de la absurda realidad y sentirme tontamente triunfante.

Te pagaré mucho dinero si me esperas me convenció rápidamente porque necesitaba dinero para comprarle un play station o algo así que me había pedido mi hermanito Kohaku para su cumpleaños..

Sabes que lo hago sólo por el dinero, y hazlo rápido que la hora te saldrá muy cara

Él no demoró mucho en salir, no demoró casi nada y me llevó a comer cerca de ahí, en el camino me hizo olvidar porque lo había desechado de mi vida y sin dudar durante la charla, comiendo helado volví a enamorarme de él perdidamente como siempre, no podía negar que yo no podía negarme a Miroku, no podía negarme a mi misma que yo era demasiado débil como para alejarme de Miroku, y decidí en ese momento que no me volvería alejar de Miroku así el no se fijara en mi nunca, porque lo verdaderamente importante es que la pasábamos bien juntos, así fuese como _amigos_.

Miroku me conocía muy bien, por lo cual me animó a inscribirme en un concurso muy importante que duraría casi 2 semanas y terminaría el 24 de dic, en la víspera de navidad, yo al principio lo vi un poco absurdo, pero Miroku, insistió hasta se ofreció a ayudarme a preparar a algunas canciones para el concurso y no me le pude negar a esa mirada contante y esa sonrisa perfecta.

No me fue difícil pasar la primera ronda del concurso, porque según el jurado yo era muy buena cantando, aunque a mi no importaba eso, me importaba más pasar tiempo con Miroku y estar a su lado mucho tiempo. En ese corto tiempo, también, salí con muchos chicos, para tratar de olvidar a Miroku amorosamente, pero fue inútil, no existía un hombre que me pudiera hacer tan feliz como él, no lo había, no lo hubo, ni lo habrá. Por eso me dediqué a ser una mejor amiga aunque a veces los celos me mataran y me fuera muy difícil controlarme. Desde el día que volví a hablar con él no paré de hacerle canciones, no dejé de buscar palabras que escondidamente le dijeran todo lo que lo amaba, todo lo que lo pensaba y todo lo que lo necesitaba, porque lo necesitaba mucho, y era un poco incómodo que el no lo supiera.

Un 17 de dic, Sara me llamó para que fuese a visitarla junto con Kohaku, porque según ella, ella ya tenía una hija y quería que su hija juegara con Kohaku, lo primero que pensé fue en que Sara había comprado una cachorra, porque sino nada tendría lógica. Miroku se asustó un poco porque creyó que Sara estaba embarazada de Sesshōmaru y quiso el mismo ir a comprobar que pasaba realmente, yo también fui y llevé a Kohaku, porque si era una perrita, a mi hermano le encantaría, él adoraba a lo animales, por eso Sara decía que a Kohaku le agradaba Miroku. Sara no perdía oportunidad para insultar a alguien.

En esa visita fuimos Kagome y yo, porque según lo que me dijo Ayame, ella no quería ir porque se sentía acosada por Koga y eso la molestaba además de que iba a salir con su nuevo novio, Bankotsu. También fueron todos los "numa numa iei", como les decía Sara, Koga quedó un poco desilusionado porque Ayame no fue pero yo en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía por infame.

Sara estaba radiante, estaba vestida elegantemente, lo que ella casi no hacía, porque no consideraba importante ninguna ocasión. Por un momento pensé que iba a anunciar su compromiso con Sesshōmaru, uno con Sara, no sabía a que atenerse; Sesshōmaru estaba como siempre calladamente serio, Kagome e Inuyasha peleaban y peleaban, pero no se separaban ni un minuto, también pude ver que Miroku y Koga disfrutaban comiendo todo lo que había en casa de Sara, el pobre de Kohaku, estaba aburrido, por lo que tuve que decirle a Sara: Oye, dónde está tu supuesta hija, Kohaku se está aburriendo.

Sara me miró, y de la nada dijo fuertemente: Espérenme un momento, ya les traigo a nuestra hija.

Todos quedamos a la expectativa, Miroku y Koga para fastidiar a Sesshōmaru no le quitaron la mirada de encima y Sesshōmaru estaba a punto de golpearlos cuando repentinamente entró Sara con una niñita de como unos 10 años, de ojos hermosamente vivos y de cabello negro oscuro.

Les presento a Rin Sesshoko Tsuruga Kinomoto dijo Sara muy feliz mientras que Koga y Miroku soltaron una carcajada por lo de Sesshoko, supongo.

Oye Sesshōmaru, por qué le pusiste un nombre tan feo, en serio, debiste ponerle un nombre mejor, es muy bonita para llamarse casi como tú, que tal ese nombre sea mal augurio y se convierta como tú opinó Miroku, mientras los demás no pudimos evitar reírnos.

Sara la nombró así, Además, cállate, no me cojas confianzas que no te he dado respondió bruscamente y todos nos quedamos serios menos Sara, porque al parecer ella no te le tenía miedo a las amenazas de su pareja.

O sea Miroku, no le digas cosas feas a Sesshōmaru que nunca en el universo habrá alguien tan maravilloso como él, además llamé a mi hija así, porque es bella e inteligente como su padre aclaró Sara feliz, para después decirle a Rin que jugara con Kohaku.

Bueno, ahora si Sara, explícame de donde sacaste esa niña, y como que es tu hija con Sesshōmaru, o sea, ustedes ya se están pasando de raros, sigo pensando en que tienes amenazado a Sesshōmaru con alguna foto gay de él bufó Koga aún sorprendido, aunque tenía razón, Sesshōmaru era muy distinto a lo que todos siempre creímos que era.

La encontramos en un parque sola y hambrienta, después nos compadecimos de ella y decidimos adoptarla respondió sonriente la loca de Sara como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo Sesshōmaru le dijo algo al oído a Sara y después se retiró, como si no existiéramos, porque no se despidió de nadie.

¿Y no crees que fue imprudente que ustedes dos adoptaran a una niña? Kagome hizo la pregunta que todos queríamos hacer.

No seas tonta, Kagome, mis papás la adoptaron hasta que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda adoptarla, bueno ya que la conocieron ya pueden irse Sara dijo mientras disimuladamente de una manera cortés nos echaba de su casa.

¿No estás echando? preguntó Inuyasha indignado.

Sí, es que al parecer a Sesshōmaru no les agradó su visita, entonces es mejor que se vayan o se enojará mucho explicó Sara que mentía porque yo podía notarlo. aunque Sango, no te lleves a Kohaku , ven más tarde por él o si quieres yo lo voy a dejar a tu casa

No hay problema, yo vengo por él a las 8 y hazlo comer todo, porque últimamente casi no come nada dije algo decepcionada, porque era algo extraño ir media hora a casa de alguien para después ser echados sin ningún motivo.

Miroku y yo decidimos ir a ver la ciudad, la gran e inmensa ciudad, que estaba hermosa por la decoración de la época. Estando en el auto de Miroku, pude ver a lo lejos los suburbios de Tokio y no pude evitar recordar mi pasado, ese lejano pasado que constantemente me torturaba, me martirizaba y me agobiaba, no existía la primera persona a la que yo le hubiese contado mi lamentable pasado y a veces era un poco molesto que nadie lo supiera, porque constantemente pensaba en buscar a Onigumo y vengarme de él. Al parecer Miroku notó que yo me encontraba rara y me preguntó con su dulce y melodiosa voz: ¿Qué te pasa, Sango?

¿Alguna vez te has querido vengar de alguien? pregunté de repente mirando aún a los suburbios.

No, ¿tú si?, ¿porque miras tanto para allá? me preguntó extrañado porque al parecer él nunca me había visto tan extraña.

Yo vivía allá empecé a contarle uno de mis más grandes secretos al hombre que yo amaba, por lo cual no me arrepentía viví allá hasta los 12 años, más o menos, después, Onigumo llevó el tráfico de drogas a ese lugar y se volvió un infierno, por su culpa murió casi toda mi familia, sólo sobrevivimos papá, mamá, Kohaku y yo, mis papás quisieron salir de allá, tuvieron que trabajar mucho para lograrlo, fue muy difícil pero lo lograron, después mi papá empezó a trabajar con el papá de Sara y rápidamente salimos de pobres y extrañamente ahora somos una de las familias más ricas del Japón, pero te juro que prefiriera vivir allá con tal de tener a mi familia completa.

No creo que alguien como tú pueda matar a ese narcotraficante, no te ensuciarías las manos con esa horrible sangre, todos tenemos pasados difíciles y trágicos, la venganza siempre nos tienta, pero cuando uno ve rostros tan angelicales como los tuyos, dan ganas de olvidarse del pasado y formar un lindo futuro dijo mientras detenía el auto y me miraba fijamente.

Yo pienso lo mismo, pero no sabes lo que me causa recordar lo que le hizo a toda mi familia, pero soy muy cobarde como para matarlo, me conformo con verlo pudriéndose en la cárcel le dije sonriendo mirando con desdén al infinito sin darme cuenta de todo lo lindo que me había dicho,

¿Te han dicho que sonríes muy bonito? susurró Miroku mientras yo me ponía muy nerviosa.

No respondí temblando, porque el estaba muy cerca de mi.

No me tengas miedo Sango, te prometo que cuando yo arregle todo con mis antiguas ex novias y pueda estar completamente para ti, yo mismo te pediré que seas mi novia aseguró Miroku mientras me cogías las manos suavemente, así, como yo siempre lo había soñado, yo no podía creer, que en verdad, eso pudiera ser real, hasta llegué a pensar que era un sueño. Pero supe que era real cuando me besó, de todos los recuerdos que transitan en mi mente, este es el más glorioso entre los viles.

Los días de depresión, dolores y amarguras se fueron, por la fuerza y esperanza del amor, me sorprendía lo poderoso que podía ser el amor en mí, me sorprendía que yo pudiese amar tanto a un hombre pero me encantaba ser feliz y olvidarme del pasado, Todo eso era tan gratificante.

Miroku por ciertos asuntos de su carrera musical (que por cierto, ya hasta para televisión lo llamaban) no podía ayudarme en la última fase del concurso, por eso los últimos días antes del 24 de diciembre yo andaba más con Sara que con Miroku, Sara se ofreció a ayudarme a hacer el video clip final si yo llevaba a Kohaku para que jugara con Rin, mientras Sesshōmaru los cuidaba. Me causaba un poco de risa que Sesshōmaru cuidara a los niños, parecía un amo de casa, y era bastante gracioso imaginarse a Sesshōmaru en esas. Pero por más que me causara risa, no pude negármele a Sara, ella era muy buena dando ideas, así fuesen locas, pero daban resultados buenos, además que a Kohaku le encantó esa niña Rin y me acosaba para que yo lo llevase a jugar con ella.

Para el video clip final yo escogí una canción que le había hecho a Miroku y que Sara consideraba que era perfecta para lo que ella tenía pensado.

Ya siendo el día final del concurso, estaba ansiosa por lanzar el video, porque sabía que Miroku sabría que era para él, aunque poco vi a Miroku mientras hice el video clip, pero yo estaba muy feliz como para amargarme por eso se suponía que nos veríamos después de su entrevista en el canal 15, que se terminaba más o menos una hora después de que se conociera la ganadora o ganador del concurso en el que yo participaba, bueno, realmente, los Tsuruga habían invitado a todas nuestras familias para pasar la noche buena unidos, y mi familia aceptó ir, porque igual no teníamos familia a quien ver en noche buena.

Todos los finalistas estábamos frente a la gran pantalla, esperando a que dieran nuestros videos, la gente que estaba atrás nos aclamaba uno por uno y era gratificante, por desgracia mi video fue el último y estuve muy ansiosa, por eso, casi muero de nervios cuando miré que salía yo en la gran pantalla:

_Aquí estoy_

_Tú también_

_Aunque sea en la imaginación, baby_

_Esta vez_

_Quiero ser_

_La luna llena que te espera_

_y te ilumina_

_como amiga te he sido fiel_

_ahora te llevo en la piel_

_se que no va a suceder_

_pero lo puedo soñar._

_Te digo_

_somos los dos_

_como el aire que está_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

_y eres mi ángel de paz_

_déjame volar_

_a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

_Tu sello de amor_

_lo llevo en la piel_

_ser solo amigos, no es fácil, babe_

_despertar es un dolor_

_si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero_

_y aun espero._

_como amiga te he sido fiel_

_ahora te llevo en la piel_

_¿cuándo se va a terminar,_

_o cuando se hará realidad?_

_Te digo_

_somos los dos_

_como el aire que está_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

_y eres mi ángel de paz_

_déjame volar_

_a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

_Te digo_

_somos los dos_

_como el aire que está_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte_

_tanto miedo de no verte mas_

_aunque eres mi amigo_

_para mi algo mas_

_es bello secreto_

_mi corazón guardará_

_todo lo he soñado_

_y era contigo_

_Te digo_

_somos los dos_

_como el aire que está_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

_y eres mi ángel de paz_

_déjame volar_

_a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

_Te digo_

_somos los dos_

_como el aire que está_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

_y eres mi ángel de paz_

_déjame volar_

_a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

_Aquí estoy,_

_tu también,_

_Aunque sea en la imaginación, baby._

Al parecer les había gustado, yo me sentí feliz, porque entre mis sueños más antiguos se encontraba este, pero más me importaba estar con Miroku, en esos momentos, si ganaba o no, no me interesaba, yo estaba tan enamorada que quería salir corriendo a esperarlo en la casa de los Tsuruga, yo me imaginaba que seguramente, ya estando en la casa de él, él me iba a presentar como su novia oficial o algo así, tal vez por eso, yo estaba más ansiosa de ir a la casa de los Tsuruga, que por ganar el concurso , por eso cuando me dijeron que yo me había ganados los trescientos millones de yenes, ni siquiera me emocioné, al parecer estaba más emocionada Sara, que ese día me había acompañado.

Los directivos del canal me invitaron a celebrar mi triunfo junto a muchos de la farándula del país, era muy tentador, pero tenía un compromiso muy importante en la casa del que seguramente sería mi futuro novio, así que pude darme el lujo de rechazar aquel magnísimo evento en el que siempre había deseado estar, pero que irónicamente por razones del destino ese 24 de diciembre prefería no asistir.

Sara condujo hasta la casa de los Tsuruga, en el camino me comentó que muchos la habían felicitado por la dirección del video y que hasta le habían propuesto trabajo, a mi me alegraba verla tan feliz, si en algo nos parecíamos las dos era en que de alguna manera siempre nos gustó el mundo de la farándula y soñábamos con involucrarnos en el de cualquier forma, además decía que le alegraba mucho que ya nevara, porque pocas veces en su vida había visto que nevara, porque donde Sara vivía no caía nunca la nieve.

Ya en la casa de los Tsuruga, pude notar que había una gran fiesta, y había más invitados de los que yo esperaba, muchos me felicitaron por mi triunfo, en especial mi mamá que se sentía muy orgullosa de mi, Sara adivinó que yo quería ver la entrevista de Miroku en televisión y me acompañó a ver la entrevista junto con Kagome, ya que como su familia y los Tsuruga eran tan allegados, también la habían invitado.

¿Y en qué canal va a salir?— Preguntó Kagome sonriéndome mientras se sentaba a mi lado, al parecer de nuevo su eterno amor de internet la había herido, porque sino hubiese buscado una cama para dormir, por aparte de a ese tal _Dark,_ amaba dormir.

En el canal 15— le respondí algo angustiada, sabía que estaba mal y se sentía incomodo.

Pero todavía no empieza, yo creo que no faltará mucho, y cuéntanos Kagome, ¿qué te hizo ese desgraciado? — preguntó Sara aprovechando que la entrevista no había comenzado aún.

Me dijo que él se había fijado en una chica de su escuela, y que por más que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en ella— respondió Kagome con la voz entre cortada y los ojos aguados, Sara y yo nos miramos y no supimos que decir, después de un suspiro, Kagome dijo entre sollozos — pero, no se preocupen, que creo que esto es una señal de que debo dejar de quererlo de una buena vez.

Ni Sara ni yo, pudimos decir algo, sólo guardamos silencio, porque era complicado decirle algo, podría herirla, no sé si fue por buena suerte o por desgracia que la entrevista de Miroku, comenzó en ese instante, y como para romper la tensión que se había formado, decidimos ver la pantalla.

Es un gusto tenerte aquí Miroku— dijo la hermosa presentadora a Miroku, que estaba sentado sexymente al frente de ella.

El gusto es mío, siempre ha sido un gusto estar con personas tan bellas como tú—

Vaya, los rumores de que eres muy simpático no han sido mentiras— río la presentadora junto al público— Bueno, no estaré con rodeos esta noche, te haré una de las preguntas más frecuentes que me mandan por Twitter, ¿es verdad que tienes un relación sentimental con Sango, la chica que acaba de ganar ese gran concurso y que seguramente igual que tú será una de las grandes artistas del momento?

Me alegra que hayas hecho esta pregunta, Kayra— dijo Miroku, para después hacer una pausa, yo en mis adentros me sentía gloriosa por la respuesta que daría, Kagome y Sara me miraron pícaramente, porque esperaban la misma respuesta que yo— La verdad no, sólo somos muy buenos amigos, la conocí en el colegio y estamos juntos en el mismo salón, es una gran persona, la admiro mucho, pero no tenemos nada más que una linda amistad, es más, quisiera que les quedara a todos claro que tengo novia desde hace pocos días, se llama Mariah y la conozco desde hace mucho, además, vine con ella, ella me acompañó hoy acá— en ese momento, enfocaron la cámara a la que seguramente era Mariah, era una chica de aspecto extranjero, yo me quedé petrificada con la respuesta de Miroku, el mundo se me vino al piso, todo me esperaba, menos eso, yo no podía creer que Miroku pudiera ser tan descarado, y que hubiese sido capaz de hacerme eso y después delante de todo el país decir que teníamos una muy bonita amistad, las lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir.

¿Que pasa Sango? — preguntó de inmediato Sara muy asustada.

Miroku es la peor persona del mundo— respondí secamente, dejándolas ansiosas.

Pero acaba de decir que son muy buenos amigos— añadió Kagome, con toda la razón, si éramos tan buenos amigos yo no tendría por qué decir lo que dije.

Un buen amigo te dice "cuando yo arregle todo con mis antiguas ex novias y pueda estar completamente para ti, yo mismo te pediré que seas mi novia" — musité entre lágrimas, ahora Kagome y Sara se quedaron calladas, buscando que decir.

Lo mataré— susurró Sara, porque seguramente planeaba hacer lo mismo que con Koga.

No te preocupes Sara, que si es necesario yo misma me encargaré de que Miroku pague con lágrimas de sangre todo esto, esperaré que llegue, hablaré con él y tú no lo golpearás—concluí mientras Sara asentía con la cabeza, tratándome de decir que si yo quería no me iba a meter en eso.

Pero Sango, en la entrevista acaba de decir que no vendrá a casa y se quedará en la fiesta del canal, cantando— agregó Kagome, nerviosa, al parecer temía a que yo perdiera el control.

Entonces, Sara, préstame tu auto, que necesito ir al canal 15—

Si quieres te llevo yo — propuso Sara gentilmente— no creo que seas capaz de manejar en ese estado, además está nevando.

En este estado soy capaz hasta de matar, así que préstame las lleves y recuerda no decir a nadie donde fui, no se preocupen por mi, todo saldrá bien— bufé y después Sara me dio las llaves y yo salí corriendo.

La depresión, el dolor y la amargura volvieron a carcomer mi corazón lentamente, Sara había tenido razón, yo no era capaz manejar en ese estado y peor si estaba nevando, era muy difícil y para colmo de mis males, nevaba muy fuerte, estuve a punto de estrellarme muchas veces pero logré llegar al canal 15, logré el primero de uno de mis objetivos.

Ya dentro de esa gran fiesta, me encontré con muchos que me pedían autógrafos y se tomaban fotos conmigo, no tardé mucho en visualizar a Miroku con Mariah, yo me acerqué lentamente, y no podía creer lo feliz que se veía con esa chica que no tenía la culpa de nada, cuando el me miró, cínicamente sonrió, dejó a su novia, se acercó a abrazarme y decirme: — me alegra mucho que hayas ganado, ¿a qué se debe tu grata visita?

Eres un cínico Miroku, cómo te atreves a tratarme así después de lo que me hiciste— le dije bruscamente, mientras él se alejó un poco sorprendido.

¿Que te hice? — me preguntó como si de verdad no supiera nada.

Hace unos días me dijiste que ibas a ser mi novio cuando arreglaras las cosas con tu ex novias y ahora resulta que tienes una nueva novia, dame una explicación, porque de veras que no te entiendo— le grité exaltada, aunque los demás no podían escucharme, cada quien estaba en su cuento.

Sango, tranquilízate, no creí que lo ibas a tomar tan enserio, finalmente yo a Mariah la conozco hace mucho, más de 5 años, siempre tuvimos algo, y ahora que se me dio la oportunidad, no pude decirle que no, cuando te dije lo que ya sabes, fue porque te veía como una posibilidad lejana y me apena que lo hayas tomado tan enserio, pero me alegra que lo sepas porque ahora en nuestra amistad ya no habrá secretos que ocultar, entiende que yo no podría amarte más que ella, simplemente la vengo amando desde hace mucho, tú si me gustas mucho, pero a ella la amo, lo que te dije fue por un momento de confusión— yo lo miré confundida y simplemente decidí irme, sin decirle nada, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza como para decirle algo.

Al llegar al auto, lloré, lloré mucho, como hace poco no lo hacía, me sentía muy mal por dentro, me sentí tan mal que quería olvidarme de todo por un momento, me sentía ingenua y me sentí tonta por creerle algo a Miroku, al maldito de Miroku, decidí arrancar el auto y conducir, aunque ahora era más difícil conducir, la nieve lo hacía complicado, mis lágrimas lo complicaban más y finalmente mis pensamientos revueltos en mi mente, en el que se recalcaba, "tú si me gustas mucho, pero a ella la amo, lo que te dije fue por un momento de confusión" me hicieron perder el control sobre el auto en una de las carreteras más desiertas de la ciudad.


	8. Ángel

**Ángel**

Mi vida siempre fue dura y difícil, a pesar de tener todas las comodidades del mundo, el odio que Onigumo había anidado en mi corazón, se había enterrado con los años, cuando era pequeño en mi mente todos los días del año, pensaba en una venganza para él, después, creciendo me di cuenta que lo que menos que quisiera mi mamá es que yo vengara su muerte y lo menos que quisiera mi papá es que yo pusiera en riesgo mi vida, que era precisamente por lo que habían muerto, ellos se habían muerto tratando de salvarme, Onigumo, era la fiera del narcotráfico, controlaba su negocio desde Japón hasta Sudamérica con tal facilidad, que en casi 30 años de su búsqueda, nadie había podido atraparlo.

En cuestión a las chicas, siempre tuve suerte, y para el 24 de diciembre de diciembre, yo no podría pedir más, ya era novio de quien más deseaba yo, de Mariah Langerhans, una linda norteamericana que conocía desde hace mucho; pero, no todo andaba tan bien ese día, Sango, había confundido todo entre nosotros y lastimosamente, nunca la había visto tan triste, pero eso no era algo en lo que yo me sintiera culpable.

Sango tenía que aprender, que yo no es que cumpliera todo lo que decía, yo muchas veces bromeaba, aunque pensándolo bien, yo a Sango, le imcumplía todas las promesas que le hacía, ese día le había prometido ver su video clip, pero por estar con Mariah lo había olvidado por completo.

Pero hubo otro detalle ese día que cuando lo recuerdo se me estremece el corazón, y se me arruga el alma, estaba yo felizmente con Mariah, cuando de repente, vi como me entraba una extraña llamada, digo extraña porque realmente en todo lo que conocía a Sesshōmaru, era la primera vez que me llamaba, yo tenía su número guardado porque frecuentemente Irasue me pedía que lo llamase.

¿Te sientes bien Sesshōmaru?- Pregunté preocupado, no era normal que el llamara, tal vez ya hasta estaba borracho por culpa de Sara y llamaba a decirme que me amaba.

Deja de tratarme con esa confianza, Miroku- bufó como siempre Sesshōmaru, mientras yo me tranquilizaba, porque al parecer estaba normal.

Entonces, ¿por qué me llamas?-

Porque Sara manda a preguntar si Sango está contigo- me preguntó Sesshōmaru, dejándome frío.

No, se fue de aquí como hace dos horas- respondí temblando, porque temí por un momento, que algo malo le hubiese pasado.

Está bien, dice Izayoi que no te demores mucho, adiós- Sesshōmaru terminó la llamada y me dejó más preocupado aún, sin embargo, me relajé, gracias a Mariah, uno con Mariah podía relajarse de cualquier cosa.

El tiempo pasó y pasó, y no mentiré, me pasé más tranquilo que de costumbre, puedo deducir que cuando uno está con la persona que uno tanto adora, la noción del tiempo se pierde, y también se pierde la noción de todo, ahora pienso que si me hubiese preocupado más por Sango, tal vez, no me sintiera tan mal, como me siento casi siempre.

Después de una hermosa noche junto a Mariah, fui a casa, me sentí bien, porque en un momento, pensé que en sí, no era necesario preocuparme por Sango, porque al parecer, la fiesta seguía y nada malo había pasado.

Al entrar, nadie me determinó y yo pensé en ir a dormir, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras que me llevarían al cuarto pero no lo hice, porque oí que alguien lloraba, el llanto venía de la sala pequeña, en donde la luz estaba encendida, me acerqué sigilosamente, y pude reconocer tres voces, oí que la que lloraba era Sara y que Kagome le decía: - No llores, debemos tener fe y confiar en que Sango esté bien.

Kagome tiene razón, es posible que Sango se encuentre bien, cálmate y espera a que Sesshōmaru llame, tal vez cuando llegue a casa de Sango y la encuentre allá- le animaba Inuyasha, y yo me sentí infame, no podía creer que de pronto Sango se encontrara mal y que yo no me hubiese preocupado por ella ni un poquito.

Yo decidí unirme a la conversación, suponiendo que ellos no sabían que había pasado con Sango, o por lo menos que no sabían de qué habíamos hablado. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, agregué:- creí que Sango ya había llegado- Sara me miró con rabia, mucha rabia, Kagome me miró con ¿decepción?.

Sara iba a hablarme, pero sonó un móvil, Inuyasha contestó al instante y con la voz temblorosa preguntó:- ¿Si encontraste a Sango?- Inuyasha frunció el ceño y dijo un "ya vamos para allá" que momentáneamente me tranquilizó porque pensé que tal vez Sesshōmaru si la había encontrado.

¿Si la encontró?- le preguntó desesperadamente Sara, que de lejos se le notaba el nerviosismo.

Dice Sesshōmaru que vayamos al hospital central con los padres de Sango, porque al parecer está allá y a él no le dan información porque no es familiar pero dice que al parecer es grave-

Creo que cuando Inuyasha dijo eso, todos quedamos fríos, Sara salió corriendo, yo supuse que salió a buscar a los papás de Sango, yo por mi lado, no podía esperar, salí corriendo a buscar un taxi para ir al hospital, no me sentía capaz de conducir, no me sentía capaz de nada más que de llorar, podía ser que yo no amara a Sango como a Mariah, pero si la quería muchísimo, como a una buena amiga; el corazón me palpitaba más rápido que lo normal, yo sentía que me iba a morir de la angustia, no pensaba más que en Sango, en mi Sanguito, en mi hermosa Sango.

Al llegar al hospital, los medios de comunicación, no me dejaban pasar, al parecer ya todos sabían que le había pasado a ella, muchos querían que yo les diera una entrevista, pero yo estaba muy mal como para darla. Busqué desesperadamente a Sesshōmaru, cuando lo encontré, él se acercó a mí y seriamente susurró:- está en estado de coma, no lo dije por teléfono porque sé que Sara y Kagome se hubiesen muerto, ruega al cielo que se salve.

_Ruega al cielo que se salve_

_Ruega al cielo que se salve_

_Ruega al cielo que se salve_

Nunca me había sentido tan mal, tan miserable y tan impotente ante una situación, si bien siempre estaba feliz, ahora no podía sacarle algo bueno a esto, esto era más grave que cualquier cosa, esto era más grave que mi pasado.

Así pasaron los días dramáticos, los días pasaban y pasaban, pero Sango seguía sin despertar, parecía la bella durmiente esperando a que su príncipe azul llegara. Yo permanecía casi todo el día con ella, bueno, afuera de su habitación, esperando a que la médico que atendía me diera una buena noticia, todos los días iban a verla sus padres, todos los días iban a averiguar su estado los medios de comunicación y todo el tiempo estuve yo esperando a que despertara.

Pocas veces pude entrar a hablarle, cando la miraba tan angelical la extrañaba, extrañaba su humor negro y su hermosa forma de mirarme, la extrañaba a ella, la extrañaba mucho.

La peor parte fue la televisión, afuera de su habitación había un televisor, con el que yo debía distraerme mientras esperaba, lo peor era que el video de Sango aparecía casi en todos los canales, y me dolió de sobremanera verla, verla cómo me cantaba, porque me cantaba a mi, cantaba por mi y eso pude notarlo, pude notarlo en sus ojos, porque como a mi me miraba, ella no miraba a nadie. Ese video era un poco martirizante, pero yo amaba verlo, porque era la única forma de verla y no extrañarla tanto, de tenerla y no tenerla.

Cierto día llegó Sara con Sesshōmaru, pero Sara no pudo entrar a verla, porque estaba Sango en control médico, ellos se sentaron al frente mío. Sara se notaba muy triste y apagada, se notaba que había llorado mucho, cosa que yo nunca había visto en ella, Sesshōmaru como siempre no mostraba más expresión de la normal, para romper el incómodo silencio le dije a Sara:- No te preocupes, que ya pronto podrás entrar a verla.

Sara no dijo nada, me miró con rabia, volteó la mirada y después se recostó en los hombros de Sesshōmaru, supuse que ella entonces si sabía que había pasado entre Sango y yo, aunque lo dudé porque no me golpeó, pero Sara no acostumbraba a ignorarme. De la nada, quise que supiera lo que yo sentía y empecé a decirle con la voz entrecortada:- No deberías portarte así conmigo, enserio que lamento todo esto, pero era algo que yo no podía controlar, me da mucha pena todo esto, porque Sango resultó muy afectada, pero entiéndeme Sara, yo no podía mentirle a Sango un amor que no existe en mi, para mi ella siempre ha sido una buena amiga y si le dije lo que ya sabes es porque ella era para mi un por si acaso- cuando dije lo de: "_un por si acaso_", me arrepentí, Sara frunció el ceño y empezó a llorar más, entonces Sesshōmaru me mataba con la mirada. Por fortuna el control médico acabó y Sara pudo entrar con Sesshōmaru.

La relación con Mariah iba empeorando, ella no soportaba verme destruido por Sango, y ya estábamos a punto de terminar, a mi no me importaba ella más que Sango por primera vez, hasta me pareció egoísta que ella no me apoyara y me quisiera sólo para ella.

Koga iba siempre a visitarme, y a darme ánimos, al fin y al cabo él siempre fue como un hermano para mi, Inuyasha iba con Kagome, frecuentemente, Kagome a pesar de todo, me hablaba, y trataba de animarme. Puede sonar estúpido pero pude notar que Kagome e Inuyasha estaban más juntos que de costumbre y hasta pensé que eran novios, porque lo parecían, a pesar de que nunca faltaban las peleas. Irasue iba todos los días por mí, me llevaba a casa para darme un baño, me daba comida y me devolvía al hospital, no me descuidaba ni un segundo y finalmente, la carrera musical la dejé aparte, al parecer los ejecutivos me entendieron, porque no me pusieron problema por dejar de asistir a todo.

Ya era 30 de diciembre y por fin, estando sólo pude sentirme un poquito culpable por lo que había pasado aunque siempre había pensado que yo no tenía culpa alguna, ese día cuando le cogí la mano a Sango, me sentí miserable y no pude evitar llorar, no había llorado antes por ella, y yo me sentía fatal, porque yo había planeado pasar año nuevo con ella, como acostumbraba a hacer con mis buenos amigos, llorando pude decirle todo lo que sentía , pude decirle que me arrepentía de haber sido tan cínico, y hacerle todo lo que le hice,

El 31 de diciembre, todo empeoró, oí que los médicos aseguraban que Sango pronto iba a fallecer, porque probablemente la muerte cerebral era lo próximo a venir, precisamente, ese día fue Sara, que ya estaba un poco mejor, pero cuando le conté lo que había oído, volvió a recaer en la inevitable tristeza y Sesshōmaru nuevamente, me quería matar por lo que había causado. Ese día la noticia se regó y todos la que la apreciaban fueron a verla.

Hubo un momento crucial, cuando los doctores y enfermeras se apresuraron, entraron, se demoraron un buen rato ahí, luego salieron y una linda médica, se quedó y nerviosamente dijo:- Bueno esto no es fácil, pero lo que temíamos, se hizo realidad, la señorita tiene muerte cerebral y como ustedes saben, sólo un milagro, regresará a Sango sana y salva como antes, debido a esto, permitiremos que pase uno a uno a verla, porque tal vez después puede ser muy tarde.

Creo a todos nos afectó lo que dijo la médica y nos sentimos más mal que de costumbre, los primeros en entrar a verla fueron sus padres con Kohaku, Kagome me ofreció seguir después de ellos, pero preferí entrar de último, de todas maneras debía prepararme, para saber que decirle aunque no me escuchase, debía saber como no llorar ante todo esto, y tenía que hacerme a la idea de que ella nunca más iba a volver, y que ese video con el que ganó sería lo último de ella hecho para mi.

Pasaron las horas, y yo esperaba que me tocara el momento con ella, entrar de último, fue extraño pero así yo lo había querido porque tenía la esperanza de que despertara. Ya iba a ser año nuevo, y me sentía fatal por dentro, porque no despertaba, porque no reaccionaba.

Al entrar, la vi acostada y bella como siempre, esa belleza, raramente nunca la había visto, era extraño que alguien en su estado de salud pudiera lucir tan bien, como si nada pasara.

No sé que decirte, hace casi 5 horas me he preparado para decirte algo- le susurré mientras le cogí y apreté su mano que estaba fría- quisiera que me oyeras, y espero que lo hagas, yo nunca me imaginé que terminaríamos así, yo creí que tu ibas a ser la madrina de mis hijos, que siempre estaríamos juntos, creí que nunca me ibas a dejar, pero ya vez como es la vida, yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de que vuelvas a ser como antes, cualquier cosa!, me siento peor de lo que crees, porque me siento más culpable que nadie y me duele haberte incumplido tantas veces, y ya no espero que me comprendas, sólo espero a que despiertas, así me odies para siempre, pero quiero verte despierta, dulce, viva y alegre como antes y… - dejé de hablar, porque pasó algo que yo no esperaba, Sango apretó mi mano y abrió los ojos, así como cuando uno se despierta, parecía que estaba despertando lentamente, yo no pude decir nada más, nada más, sólo esperé a que dijera algo o pasara algo más. Abrió su boca lentamente y dulcemente me preguntó:- ¿qué pasó?

Yo no podía creerlo, no podía, ella me miraba confundida y a mi no me salía ni una sola palabra, cuando vi, que fruncía el ceño, porque seguro se estaba enojando, le dije felizmente impactado:- te accidentaste y no despertabas, note preocupes, iré a llamar a los doctores.

Espera- me detuvo – estoy muy confundida, no quisiera hablar con nadie que no sea contigo, ¿quisieras explicarme que pasó?

Después de que saliste de la fiesta del canal 15, al parecer perdiste el control del auto, te accidentaste y quedaste en coma, ya ha pasado una semana, hoy ya es 31 y en pocas horas será año nuevo- cuando concluí ella se quedo un muy buen rato callada.

Jajaja, deja de ser tonto Miroku, aún no es día de inocentes como para que me vengas a hacer estas bromas-

No lo es, si lo fuera, no es tuvieras en un hospital, es más, no sé como puedes estar viva, te declararon con muerte cerebral.

La verdad después de lo de tu noviecita Mariah, no te puedo creer nada, si es verdad, llama a un doctor- bufó, echándome en cara lo de Mariah, después echó una gran carcajada, me sorprendía que estuviera así después de todo- no seas tonto, no puede ser 31, porque no he hecho ni una tarea y pronto entraremos al colegio-continuó- ¿Sabes?, es extraño que me digas que estuve en coma, porque la verdad yo estaba teniendo un lindo sueño contigo y por tu culpa se acabó.

Sango te quiero mucho- agregué entre lágrimas mientras me eché a abrazarla- perdóname por todo, enserio.

Con respecto a eso Miroku, hagamos como si nunca hubiese pasado- me propuso con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- llama a los médicos que tengo mucha hambre.

Cuando salí llorando, todos creyeron lo peor, y casi se mueren cuando les dije que había despertado.

Todo fue un misterio…

Ella había sobrevivido a una muerte cerebral y extrañamente estaba mejor que nadie, su energía sorprendió a todos los médicos, nunca había pasado algo así.

No pudo haber un mejor comienzo de año, tenerla a Sango viva, fue el mayor regalo que recibí en toda mi vida, muchas veces ella me decía de la forma más coqueta del mundo, que ella creía en la fuerza del amor y que seguramente, esa fuerza del amor, la hizo sobrevivir, porque no podía ser coincidencia que ella se hubiese levantado milagrosamente al lado del hombre al que tanto amaba.

Después de eso, ella siempre decía cosas lindas, muy lindas, demasiado lindas, sin importarle que yo tuviese novia y no le correspondiera, a mi me eso me hacía sentir bien porque sentía que era sincera conmigo y que había podido perdonarme, no le importó ser mi amiga, y se esforzó en ser mi mejor amiga, su actitud me encantaba, me hacía quererla más de lo que yo algún día me llegué a imaginar y pronto, comencé a adorarla más que nunca. Hasta me perdoné a mi mismo gracias a que ella logró perdonarme, yo volví a ser muy feliz.

Esa sonrisa hermosa, esos ojos divinos y en si, toda ella, y sólo ella, se convirtió en toda _mi vida_.


	9. ¿7 siglas de papel?

**Kagome**

Después de que Dark me dijo que le gustaba una chica de su escuela, me sentí vilmente mal, me sentía supremamente mal, hasta lloraba todas las noches por él, ustedes no se llegan a imaginar lo mucho que puedo amarlo, así no lo haya físicamente.

Después de eso, dejé para siempre mi vida en internet y me puse a estudiar el álgebra de Báldor, un buen regalo de Sara, ella me regaló ese libro cuando le conté que pensaba alejarme del computador porque no soportaba estar ahí ni un minuto más, pero que sin embargo siempre recaía en ese vicio, ella me lo regaló y me dijo algo como que "No hay mejor forma para olvidarse de los sentimientos que con la matemática, resuelve todos los ejercicios y verás que ni te acordarás que el internet existe", tuvo razón,. Con esos ejercicios recordé mi infancia y extrañamente me entretuve mucho resolviéndolos, ya habían pasado 5 meses, ya casi era la graduación, hasta ya habíamos presentado el examen nacional, en el que por primera vez mi puntaje en matemáticas estaba por las nubes, no tan alto como el de Sesshōmaru o Sara, pero si fue el tercer mejor del país, lo cual me hizo sentir orgullosa, pero, pero, me faltaban muchos ejercicios por resolver y como el año ya casi se acababa, sólo debíamos ir al colegio por ir, llevé mis ejercicios para no aburrirme en el colegio porque eventualmente Sara andaba mucho con Sesshōmaru, Sango con Miroku y Ayame con Bankotsu, yo no pretendía ser la violinista de esas parejitas, literalmente, todos me llamaban loca por volverme adicta a los ejercicios de ese libro, pero no me importaba, yo me sentía feliz de no pensar en Dark, que tanto me deprimía, el único que se acercaba a por lo menos burlarse era Inuyasha, él nunca dejo de saludarme, hasta a veces competíamos resolviendo ejercicios, y él siempre perdía, perdía y perdía, pero había ganado algo, que yo nunca creí que nadie más que Dark se iba a ganar, mi amor, puede parecerles tonto, pero es que Inuyasha era demasiado… demasiado, bueno, realmente no tengo algo para justificar como me enamoré de él a pesar de ser un odioso, arrogante y fastidioso ser.

Yo un día, era 6 de junio recuerdo, iba decidida a decirle a Inuyasha que me gustaba mucho, no era usual que una mujer hiciera eso, pero me gustaba tanto que quería decírselo, tenía ese deseo de decírselo, tuve ese deseo hasta que mientras iba a buscar a Inuyasha en el colegio, una linda chica de cabellos extremamente lisos, y de mirada fusilante, me preguntó: - oye, me han dicho que tu eres muy amiga de Inuyasha, ¿ me podrías decir dónde puedo encontrarlo?

¿Quién eres?- pregunté por inercia, me intimidaba mucho como para decirle otra cosa.

Perdón por ser tan grosera como tú- dijo irónicamente- debí presentarme primero, soy Kikyo Miko y soy la novia de Inuyasha.

Pensé en irle a pedir otro libro a Sara, para aquella formidable, decepción, ¿acaso la vida se empeñaba en no gustarle a nadie que me gustara?, yo no le respondí nada, en ese momento llegó Sara, pude notar que iba a decirme algo, pero mi mirada de rabia y sorpresa la hizo ver a la tal Kikyo, me sorprendió cuando ella empezó a reírse como loca.

¿Y esta que es?- preguntó Sara, refiriéndose a Kikyo como si fuera una cosa.

Para ti, niña insolente, esta, tiene nombre, me llamo Kikyo- aclaró muy molesta la novia de Inuyasha, a mi se me había quitado un poco la rabia y me dio risa por la situación.

Ah… Oye Kagome, yo te he dicho que dejes de andar con gente tan fea por lástima, eso no te salvará del infierno- bromeó Sara enojando nuevamente a Kikyo- Mira tú, parece hasta zombi.

Para tu información me da igual lo que pienses de mi- bufó Kikyo enojada mientras siguió su camino.

¿Por qué estaba esa cosa contigo?-me preguntó mi amiga, aún burlándose de la pobre de Kikyo.

Es la novia de Inuyasha- contesté algo triste por razones obvias.

Jajaja, no lo puedo creer, oye, no creo que sean novios-

¿Y tú como lo sabes'- pregunté emocionada, nunca me había sentido con tantas esperanzas.

Si no estoy mal, y si Sesshōmaru no me mintió, ella es la ex novia de Inuyasha, y no me creerías que ese día supe que a Sesshy le importaba su hermanito, ¿quieres que te cuente?-

Pues no es que yo sea chismosa, pero recibir información no es que sea pecado-

Ay, con eso acabas de limpiar mi conciencia- me dijo Sara mientras nos íbamos a sentar para hablar amenamente- todo remonta cuando vivía en América, poco después de que Kagura muriera, Kikyo le dijo a Sesshōmaru, que ella podría ser la novia de Inuyasha, pero que mil veces lo prefería a él, Sesshōmaru le dijo entonces que dejara a Inuyasha por él y que entonces podrían tener algo, Kikyo dejó a Inuyasha, diciéndole explícitamente que lo había dejado por Sesshōmaru, después, cuando Kikyo buscó a Sesshōmaru para formalizar la relación, Sesshōmaru le dijo que él nunca se metería con una mujer como ella, que las mujeres como ella le repudiaban, dime si mi Sesshy no es genial-

Sesshōmaru fue cruel con Inuyasha y con Kikyo, aunque creo que Kikyo se lo merecía-comenté sorprendida por aquella extravagante historia.

Yo pensé lo mismo, se lo dije y me dijo que por la única razón que lo había hecho era porque consideraba que ningún Tsuruga merecía una mujer así, ni siquiera Inuyasha, Ay… dime Kagome si mi Sesshy no es tierno-

No lo es, considero que más tierno es el diablo en calzoncillos- bromeé matándola de risa.

Tienes razón, Kagome, tienes razón, oye, había olvidado preguntarte, quién es "i"- me preguntó dejándome sorprendida, porque no sabía que demonios era "i"

No sé de que me hablas-

No has visto tu casillero, dice, eres el amor de mi vida, atentamente i, ¿será Dark'?-

¿Estás bromeando?- pregunté dudosa de lo que pasaba, Sara siempre bromeaba.

Si, por eso te fui a buscar cuando hablabas con Kikyo-

Cuando dijo eso, salí corriendo a ver lo que realmente pasaba, y en efecto, Sara no bromeaba, estaba escrito lo que ella decía, todos me miraban y decidí borrar aquel escrito en mi casillero, pensé en abrir mi casillero, por curiosidad, ahí encontré una nota extraña que decía: "pregúntale a Sara, dónde está el resto de mi nombre". Yo no podía creer, que Sara se estuviera prestando para esto, salí de nuevo a buscar a Sara, y cuando la vi, estaba muerta de risa, seguramente le causaba mucha risa esto.

Deja de jugar y dime, quién está bromeando conmigo-

Si me pagas el triple de lo que me pagó él, con gusto te diré quién es-

Sabes que no tengo dinero-

Entonces ve a tu habitación y mira en tu closet una cajita que te dejé, ahí encontrarás las 7 siglas de papel, y descubrirás quien es él-

Sara no podía ser más cruel, sabía que faltaba casi 7 horas para que yo volviese a casa, me sentí furiosa, y me desquité con Inuyasha, a quien yo tanto quería y lo maldije mil veces en mi mente, porque, si yo quisiera a alguien que se me declarase era él no otro, ni siquiera Dark… aunque a diferencia de lo que ustedes creen, no da risa que yo me haya desquitado con Inuyasha, lo hice sentir pésimo, lo traté como siempre quise tratar a Dark, y él se resintió, se resintió mucho, igual no pude evitar decirle que él era peor que Dark, porque no me quería como yo a él además si Kikyo había dicho que era su novia, ella no tenía por qué mentir, además miles de veces Miroku me había dicho que uno de los mayores deseos de Inuyasha era Kikyo, y no se debía ser tonta para adivinar que si Kikyo volvía, Inuyasha correría a sus brazos.

Al llegar a casa, ni siquiera llegué a buscar la caja que me dijo Sara de mi pretendiente, ya me esperaba que fuese Hojo, por aquello de que le pagó a Sara… me pasé casi toda la tarde llorando por herir a Inuyasha, y por toda mi vida, mi absurda vida, que nunca pudo ser como la de alguien normal.

Ya después de tanto llorar, me dio curiosidad por la caja, igual no perdía nada intentándolo con Hojo, el siempre se había visto dispuesto a todo conmigo, y llegué a pensar que él se lo merecía.

En la cajita, que estaba llena de papeles de colores, no fue difícil encontrar la H… pero no encontré ni la j ni la o, encontré una i, dos a, una n, una s, una u y una Y, lo cual me parecía raro, yo no conocía a nadie llamado niyausha, entonces llamé a Sara.

Oye quién es Niyausha- le pregunté exaltada, porque al parecer era otra broma de ella.

No sé, es la primera vez que oigo decir ese nombre, ¿estuviste llorando?-

Eso no importa, dime entonces por qué en la cajita hay ocho siglas de papel, que forman la palabra Niyausha

Deja de ser tonta Kagome, en la caja si habían 8 siglas de papel pero que quieren dicen Inuyasha, perdónalo, no sabe contar bien- dijo entre una carcajada dejándome helada, yo le colgué y regresé a ver la caja, miré las 8 siglas de papel y de repente, vi algo que antes no había un papel más largo que decía:

" _Yo sé que a veces no soy el hombre más dulce, y más simpático del mundo pero yo quisiera decirte que, Eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres, mi pensamiento más profundo también eres, tan sólo dime lo que es que aquí me tienes. Eres, cuando despierto lo primero eso eres, lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes, la única preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy. Que más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón, pero lo que hoy siento, es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres... lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres. Eres, el tiempo que comparto eso eres, lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere, mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe. Soy, el que quererte quiere como novia soy, el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día, el que por ti daría la vida ese soy. aquí estoy a tu lado, y espero aquí sentado hasta el final, no te has imaginado, lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres… Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres..."_

Salí corriendo a buscar a Inuyasha desesperadamente, yo no podía creerlo, tanto que había insultado a Inuyasha en la tarde y él me correspondía totalmente, no me importó que la lluvia estuviera más fuerte que nunca, me sorprendí al verlo, justamente afuera de mi casa, empapado totalmente, mirándome, esperándome, no sé cuanto estuvo esperándome ahí, yo sólo corrí y me dejé llevar, me dejé llevar por los sentimientos, y lo besé bajo la lluvia, a el de las siete siglas de papel.

_Inuyasha_

_**Notas**._

_ cancion- eres café tacvba_

_y el nombre inspirado en la canción de Enrique Bunbury, Sí-_


	10. y ustedes, ¿qué harían por amor?

Todo era demasiado perfecto…

¿Eso era augurio de mi desgracia?, casualmente sí, pero yo tenía la firme esperanza de que esto no sucediera, yo amaba la perfección de mi vida adoraba a Sara, adoraba a Rin, superé la muerte de Kagura, y todo iba bien, con todo.

Era el día de mi cumpleaños, 12 de julio, Sara estaba dormida a mi lado, eso era extraño, parecía un ángel al dormir, siempre dormía con una amplia sonrisa, cierta vez le pregunté con qué soñaba para que sonriera tanto, ella me respondió "porque sueño con Santiago", no sé si lo dijo por fastidiarme, o en verdad soñaba con él, yo tenía la esperanza de que fuera broma, porque su absurdo tema con Santiago me sacaba de quicio más que los mismos inútiles.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana, y yo no podía dormir, algo me inquietaba, algo presentía, miraba a todos lados, y vaya, encontré la foto que más me gustaba de Sara y yo, el día que nos casamos allá en esa isla extraña, fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, aunque pedirle matrimonio no fue nada fácil, porque, nunca antes había pensado en hacerlo, pero ella, ¿valía la pena?, o era el temor de perderla, no quería que apareciera Santiago y me la quitara, odiaba esos celos absurdos a Santiago, pero no sé por qué eran inevitables.

Recordé sin evitar sonreír, nuestra primera noche de esposos, fue totalmente gracioso, quién iba a imaginarse a Sara, con pena, ni yo en los más extraños de mis pensamientos me lo había imaginado, aquel día mientras ya estábamos acostados para dormir me dijo:- Oye, ya que estamos casados, no deberíamos…- concluyó sin completar.

¿Deberíamos qué?- pregunté yo que no sabía de que hablaba el pequeño duende.

No te hagas, tú si sabes- me dijo totalmente ruborizada mientras se tapaba con la sábana.

No, no sé, dime-

Ya sabes- continuó mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a la ventana, evitando mi mirada- eso que llaman mantener la especie.

Pero qué demonios Sara, ¿me estás proponiendo cosas indecorosas?-bromeé al ver que se puso roja como un tomate y se tiraba a la cama de nuevo para que no la vea- ya no te enojes, era una broma, y no creo que debamos sólo porque nos casamos, además, no quiero tener hijos feítos como tú.

Calladito me gustas más- me dijo mientras me golpeaba con una almohada- si te hubiese conocido hablando, nunca me hubiera fijado en ti…- iba a seguir, peor la callé con un beso, siempre fue fácil enojarla, pero también era fácil desenojarla, los besos nunca fallaban.

…

Qué recuerdos, miré de nuevo la foto de nuestro matrimonio, y vi al lado algo que me dañó de nuevo la tranquilidad, una foto de ella, con unos años menos, tal vez unos dos años, y estaba abrazada con Santiago, ella juraba que él era parecido a mi, pero en verdad, yo no le veía nada parecido a mi, últimamente ella me dijo que había estado hablando con la mamá de ese tal Santiago y que le habían comentado que según las averiguaciones se había determinado que su secuestro fue planeado por nadie más ni nada menos que el más buscado del planeta, Onigumo, que se supone que este al enterarse que ella era hija del embajador de Japón, quería secuestrarla porque con su secuestro podían pedir al gobierno cosas a cambio, por otro lado nunca se llegó a encontrar el cuerpo de Santiago, que lo más probable es que hubiese muerto en el incendio, yo me enojé con ella, nuevamente por celos, pero ella me dijo cariñosamente, que si no fuera por mi, ella misma ya estuviera planeando buscar a Onigumo y hacer que se pudriera en la cárcel, que no le tenía miedo, así fuese tan peligroso. Eso fue gratificante, porque yo suponía que ella iba a decir que lo iba a buscar hasta la muerte, sin importarle yo, pero su respuesta me hizo sentirme seguro de que ella si me amaba, y que era absurdo tenerle celos a Santiago.

El reloj ya daba las 5.30 am, los ojos ya se me cerraban, pero un sonido estruendoso que venía de mi celular me volvió a despertar, al parecer llamaba el inútil de Inuyasha, era imposible que el me llamara a decirme feliz cumpleaños, el no se acordaba ni de su mismo cumpleaños.

¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté cortantemente.

No soy Inuyasha, Hijo- dijo la voz de mi madre algo angustiada.

¿Por qué me llamas del celular de Inuyasha?-

Es que pasó algo terrible, o bueno, no sé como decirlo, es mejor que vengas ya hijo-

¿Qué pasó?- pregunté nuevamente ya muy preocupado.

No podría decírtelo por teléfono, ven ya mismo-

Está bien-

Me senté algo angustiado, decidido a ponerme la ropa pero oí que Sara me preguntaba:-¿adónde vas?, ¿quien llamó?-

Llamó mi mamá, dijo que vaya a casa, que debía decirme algo terrible que pasó-

¿Te acompaño?- me propuso mientras se sentaba en la cama

No, no sería bueno dejar a Rin sola o llevarla a esta hora, yo luego te cuento- le dije mientras acababa de vestirme.

Cuídate- me dijo con sus ojos hermosos algo tristes,

Tu también, te amo- agregué mientras la besaba en la frente y después me disponía a salir.

Mientras conducía, estaba tranquilo, pues pensé que era una broma de mi mamá y me iba a salir con un tonto feliz cumpleaños, así que no me mortifiqué más.

Cuando llegué a casa, vi que las luces estaban prendidas, y me asusté, pues no creía que los inútiles hubiesen, madrugado a decirme a MI, "feliz cumpleaños".

Mi mamá me abrió llena de lágrimas, yo le pregunté angustiado:- ¿qué pasó mamá?

Entra tú y mira…- me dijo llorando.

Cuando entré oí que dijeron:- feliz cumpleaños mi amor- no era la voz de Sara, era la voz de… Kagura.

Al verla, todo se me vino al piso, en esa fracción de segundo recordé a Sara y a todo lo que me había prometido con ella, pero, no todo era tan malo, Kagura debía entender que había pasado mucho tiempo y que yo ahora amaba a otra persona. No me cabía en la cabeza que ella estuviese viva, y que viniera a revolverlo todo.

¿No estás feliz de verme?- me preguntó cariño como siempre mientras me abrazaba e iba a besarme, pero yo evité ese beso.

Claro que si- le respondí mientras le respondía el abrazo, igual yo si la apreciaba mucho.

Mi mamá decidió dejarme a solas con ella, los demás yo no sabía donde estaban, yo dije valientemente, para ser justo con ella y conmigo, iba a decirle toda la verdad de una vez, no valía la pena que yo mintiera:-tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Yo también lo creo, pero creo que mejor vamos a tu cuarto, no me siento tan segura acá.-

está bien- le dije seriamente, no dolía un poco ser tan frío, pero no me inspiraba algo más.

Al entrar a mi habitación, pude verla tan radiante como siempre, tan viva como yo nunca creí que estaba y tan ansiosa como yo, porque al parecer también tenía que confesarme cosas.

Antes que me digas cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, yo quisiera hablar primero- le pedí esperando a que me dejara hablar primero.

No, primero hablaré yo, porque hay cosas que tienes que saber antes.- me dijo mientras yo acepté y me senté al frente mirándola fijamente.- pero primero tienes que prometerme, que no se lo contarás nadie pase lo que pase.

Te lo prometo-

Está bien, la verdad, no me accidenté nunca, mi hermano y yo supuestamente nos accidentamos porque mi papá ordenó que se fingiera eso-

¿Tu padre?, tu me habías dicho que él estaba muerto- dije asustado, esto parecía ser más macabro que cualquier otra cosa.

Es que nadie puede saber que mi papá existe, porque mi mamá es Onigumo- me respondió tranquilamente y tomando aire nuevamente continuó- él dijo que estaban apunto de descubrir que Naraku y yo éramos sus hijos, con el accidente las averiguaciones se detuvieron y ahora después de tanto tiempo, mi papá ha resuelto todo para que volvamos a tener la vida de antes.

Entiendo todo- le dije entre un suspiro, tratando de comprenderlo todo, y dije finalmente después de un rato- Primero, ya no estoy tan enamorado de ti como para ser el novio de la hija de un delincuente, segundo, te extrañé mucho durante tanto tiempo esperé este día como nunca lo creerás, pero al darme cuenta que no confiaste en mi para decírmelo antes, veo que ya sé porque el destino me hizo dejar de amarte, tercero, quiero que sepas que te guardaré este secreto pero aléjate de mi, porque no me siento capaz de estar contigo después de tantas mentiras, créeme que te aprecio mucho, pero si me lo hubieras dicho antes, todo hubiera sido distinto.

Olvidaré lo que dijiste, Sesshōmaru, mi papá es alguien que ama darme gustos y que no lo pensaría dos veces para matar a Sara Kinomoto que ha hecho que tú te alejes de mi y que yo sea feliz, así que si sigues con ella y terminas conmigo, ella morirá, tú sabes lo capaz que es él para deshacerse de los demás- me dijo sonriendo de manera tierna, así como si fuera normal lo que me decía- No creas que te estoy amenazando, toma esto como algo que hago para que te des cuenta de que me amas a mi- cuando me abrazó finalmente no pude evitar que se me salieran las lágrimas, Kagura me había estado averiguando siempre, ahora me tenía en sus manos, y yo debía obedecer o fácilmente Sara iba a morir y eso yo no lo podía permitir.

Hablar con las autoridades acerca de esto, era más peligroso que nada, nadie había atrapado a Onigumo y si yo avisaba todo, los que iban a morir eran a los que yo más amaba, yo debía ser inteligente, y poco a poco planearlo todo para que yo me pudiera liberar de ella.

Durante mi cumpleaños, ella me ordenó estar todo el día con ella, y dejé a Sara plantada, Sara me llamó varias veces al móvil pero yo no pude hacer nada.

El dolor me invadía, los 12 de julio, siempre eran trágicos en mi vida, y este año, a pesar de que yo creía que iba a ser perfecto, pero se vino al piso todo.

No podía decirle a Sara a que me espere hasta que yo solucionara todo y contarle toda la verdad, Sara no tenía que saber nada, yo debía protegerla, Kagura me prometió que por mi gran esfuerzo de separarme de ella, ella convencería a su padre que ya no secuestrara de nuevo a Sara y que tampoco tocara a Rin (que ya sabía que existía) y que yo no debía preocuparme por cosas así.

Cuando Kagura me lo permitió, me ordenó ir donde Sara terminarle y volver a mi casa, yo me sentía incapaz, pero de que me servía desobedecer a Kagura y hacer que muera Sara, no tenía lógica.

Cuando entré a casa, ella me miró y me dijo llorando:- ¿qué pasó?

Apareció Kagura- le dije mientras ella miraba al piso destrozada.

Y pasaste todo el día con ella, ¿cierto?- lloró silenciosamente.

Sí, espero que me entiendas, yo amo a Kagura y perdóname por ilusionarte tanto- le mentí- espero que aprecies esto, créeme que lo hago por tu bien.

Después de eso, corrí a sacar mi ropa del closet, yo me aguantaba las lágrimas, para que Sara no sospechara nada, ella me pedía explicaciones mientras lloraba mucho, me costó mucho guardarme toda la verdad, ella me imploraba que me quede, pero yo mostré mi manera más fría que tenía y la "ignoraba"

Despedirme de Rin no fue fácil, le dije que la vería con frecuencia, que yo el haber terminado con Sara, no significaba nada, que yo la seguía queriendo mucho.

A veces debemos tomar caminos difíciles, porque queremos, porque nos toca o por que deseamos salvar a quienes más amamos, los tomamos así rompamos un corazón que no se lo merece y satisfacer a un demonio que nos tiene en su poder.

Yo, el gran Sesshōmaru, nunca me esperé estar sometido a alguien y mas, ser esclavo de otro por amor, por amor a Sara, a ese duende malvado al que yo tanto amé, amo y amaré, a ese ser que me enseñó a amar, a reír y a disfrutar de la vida.

Un final trágico para mi, y un poco para Sara, pero tal vez, ella algún día sería feliz con otro, y yo me sentiría algo feliz de que ella viviera para ser feliz, sin mi, pero feliz.

Esto es lo que yo haría por amor, y ustedes, ¿que harían por amor?


	11. ¿por qué eres tan gritona?

**Kagome**

Todo ha cambiado desde el día que entraste en mi vida, más cuando te fuiste, que quise abandonar la partida, estoy presente sin futuro, que es duro y jode por norma, a veces pienso y quisiera no haber nacido nunca por que, las penas me hundieron en un mar que se desborda, y he tragado ya, demasiada agua salada, no soy nada para el mondo, el mundo para mí no es nada. me avergüenzo de mis pensamientos de personas débiles, mentes frágiles, se rompen al entrar en contacto con miles de momentos duros, momentos que estas en apuros, lloras con disimulo tras saber lo que tanto duro, quieres volver a tener lo que no es tuyo, aceptar con orgullo, con un puño cerrado golpes demuestran tu dolor, ganas de llorar de llenar el vacío que tu dejaste, en mi interior queda dolor, odio y amor me enamoraste y me perdiste por dejarme marchar, tras machacar mis sentimientos QUE NO PARAN DE LLORAR. Ya! No confío, ni creo en nada por tu culpa. Tu! Nunca sentirás lo que yo sentí por ti NUNCA! Creí en el infinito, por una vez en vida, y vi como su fin llegaba, abría mucho más mi herida. Querido esta es mi despedida para ti, que odio hasta mi odio, JODER POR QUE TE CONOCÍ! Soy feliz, pero es que eso solo dura unos segundos, que sepas que para esta niña: Fuiste mucho más que un mundo. Te guardo en esta caja musical de mis recuerdos, cada uno de los momentos, de imágenes que se han muerto, mi cuerpo, se siente vacío y solo, sin sentimientos muertos en este corazón roto. Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un por qué, hay obstáculos que pueden hacerte caer, hay momentos en que te entran ganas de abandonar todo, hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto. Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital, mi corazón muerto recluso en una caja musical, olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo NO TE MIENTAS, tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta. Pese a todo hay que avanzar en este lado del cristal, en el cual estaría solo alejado de todo el mal, todos (todos), todos tenemos una historia que contar y también un cuento casi perfecto pero con final, buscas evadirte con tus vicios, yo tengo sueños, pesadillas en las que me asfixio. Desde aquel día, busco tus besos en fantasía, diría que la pena fluye en esta melodía, junto a mi voz, sin ganas, muerta por soledad, aún recuerdo aquel adiós, aquel adiós con frialdad. Seré daltónica? Pues que ahora todo es de distinto color, no puedo dormir por las noches, por miedo se perdió el amor, ahora vago sin respuestas, sin esperanza y sin fe, es así de triste también cierto es el ayer, es el pasado recordado en el presente, quiero un futuro alejado del miedo y del daño que hace la gente, y es normal que me sienta atado como un prisionero, si nunca he visto la luz en esta senda, PERO QUIERO! ! Dejadme en paz no quiero vuestra falsa compasión, la superficialidad de la gente amarga mi corazón, que sigue latiendo, pero sin sentido. A veces quiero recordar, llorar por lo que ya he vivido, pero no, no quiero mas experiencias amargas para ti son paranoias, pero para mi son cargas con las que no puedo cargar, siento no poder soportarlo, se van juntando las cosas sin embargo sigo andando. Yo ya estoy decepcionada con la vida que me tocó. No tengo una, tengo mil espinas clavadas, ya no puedo hacer nada no creo en cuentos de hadas. No digo que sea para siempre, digo que es ahora, porque cuando estoy mal pasan más lentas las horas. La melancolía me ayuda ha sacarlo todo fuera, la furia que estaba dormida dentro ya no la controlo. Ojalá pudiera, olvidarme de que existo, tuve ganas de volver a ser yo quien se desvaneció, que me esta pasando, tengo un diablo y quiere salir, y dejar a un lao mi cuerpo que no para de sufrir. Latía mascara una cara se esconde en su caparazón, el presente es tu pasado deformado en tu corazón, fotos rotas, recuerdos muertos perduran tu memoria. Sin escapatoria aun rondan recuerdos de pena y gloria y es que quiero olvidar tantas cosas, pero cuesta tanto, son espinas que atraviesan y te hacen recordar llantos, quiero olvidar, quiero dormir, para no despertar, hallar un bienestar infinito DEJADME DESCANSAR Por fin (por fin) mi fin se encuentra ya cerca, por que quiero llevarte pero en una imagen muerta, en el olvido, guardo tu foto y tus cartas vacías, llenas de palabras, que tan solo mentían. Y es que mi cuento de hadas, se perdió en la soledad, en un triste silencio en un mar que me quiere ahogar, una llama que se quiere apagar, un recuerdo roto, tus fotos son sentimientos muertos que ya no noto. Me pregunto por qué te recuerdo, Si quiero olvidarte. Por qué te lo di todo y tú dejaste de amarme. A veces sigo preguntándole a mi subconsciente, por que en el fondo sé que hay una parte de mí que me entiende. Para mí fue como una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa. De entre todas las rosas negras eras la más hermosa. Osaste entrar en un ser prácticamente impenetrable, y te marchaste con un corazón que no era de nadie. He aguantado tantas cosas que ni tú te lo imaginas. Este ser ya se margina, se marchita y no quiere pasar de página, la magia es lastima en mi corazón, con penas ya sombrías las que hacen aumentar mi dolor, olvidar es querer engañar a tu mismo ser, abre los ojos e intenta ver más allá de lo que quieres ver. Amar es quierer por encima de cualquier otra cosa, saber que la persona se sienta especial en una historia, fantasiosa. Principio del final de mi recuerdo, abra un edén marchito tras el cristal. Me siento muerto! ! Recuerdo aquel quizá, aquel último adiós, quiero borrar de mi mente lo que este cuerpo sufrió. La ignorancia hace la felicidad, dicen los sabios, quiero recordar tus labios y olvidar aquel adiós, aunque el olvido sea una trampa para engañarse a sí mismo. Al morir mis sentimientos lancé el corazón al abismo, me pregunto : A quien le importo y quien me recordará? cuando mi fin se me lleve mi historia se llevará, ya murió ese sentimiento al romperse mi corazón, estoy harto mi vida está en peligro de extinción!No bombea sangre ni late, no tiene sentido, por qué sigo el camino si ya murió mi destino. Tu historia, por qué me dejaste escapar? Recuerdo cada noche el día en que me dejaste marchar. Pero tú me separaste de tus brazos, y ahora sientes la tristeza como yo ya sentí tu rechazo. los tiempos cambian lentamente, pero olvidar no es fácil, por qué tan fuerte esa carga, si en la caja ponía frágil? Era como un niño pequeña, recuerdo tu dulce aroma, sufrió mi corazón y por tu culpa ahora está en coma. Olvidar es engañarse, el corazón ya no lo noto, porque siempre hay un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto. Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un por qué, hay obstáculos que pueden hacerte caer, hay momentos en que te entran ganas de abandonar todo, hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto. Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital, mi corazón muerto, todo recluso en una caja musical, olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo, NO TE MIENTAS, tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta- dije con la garganta seca cayendo cansada… no debí decirle a Sara que hiciera mi poema de literatura, casi me asfixio, ella de verdad estaba afectada por lo de Sesshōmaru, esa canción lo expresaba.

Muy bien señorita Higurashi, me encanta que usted si se esmere en hacer trabajos largos y con tanta profundidad, veo mucho existencialismo en su poema, su nota final sin duda será muy alta- me dijo el profesor que ni siquiera se ofreció a darme un vaso de agua, yo estaba a punto de morir de la sed.

Al terminar la clase de literatura, Inuyasha se me acercó, seguramente con un nueva caja de chocolate, aún no éramos novios oficiales, pero ya casi, el se portaba últimamente muy tierno, y esto se sentía extraño, nunca el amor me había agradado tanto, era extraño, siempre el amor para mi había sido como una condena, pero, ahora todo era distinto, hasta podía oler el amor.

Oye Kagome, ¿por quien escribiste eso del poema?- me dijo con cierto tono de celos, no se imaginaba que Sara casi siempre me hacía las tareas de literatura.

Pues, obviamente, por Dark- le dije por hacerlo sentir más celoso, realmente se sentía bien.

¿Dark? Y se puede saber, ¿quién demonios es él?- me dijo rabioso, en un momento pensé en decirle que era mentira lo que le había dicho, porque los chocolates se miraban deliciosos, pero las ganas de hacerlo enojar me ganaron.

No te interesa, él ya es tema del pasado- le respondí

Claro, me estás siendo infiel y tratas de ocultarlo- me dijo demasiado enojado, y me hizo enojar a mí aún más.

Oye, ni siquiera me lo has pedido oficialmente, y me estás reclamando por algo absurdo-

Ah y acaso, ¿las cajas de chocolate que te he dado no es lo mismo?- me dijo arrogantemente.

Yo salí enojada de ahí, y no le hablé a Inuyasha durante todo el día, y él tampoco me buscó, en mi casa, Sara me decía que pronto me hablaría, que no me preocupara mucho, aunque aún ella se miraba triste, después de que terminó con Sesshōmaru, se la pasaba toda la tarde en mi casa o en la de Sango o en la de Ayame, había decidido mandar a Rin con Sesshōmaru, ya que, no se sentía capaz de cuidar de ella en ese estado.

Oye…- me dijo un poco alegre esa tarde- mira tú, que Kagura y el hermano de él, disque entraron a nuestro colegio, que van a presentar un examen a ver si se pueden graduar con nosotros, y fíjate que me dijeron que asesorara a ese tal Naraku.

Y supongo que no aceptaste- le dije mientras sostenía mi móvil esperando un mensaje de Inuyasha.

Obvio sí, a si tal vez me distraiga un poco, lo malo es que ellos están viviendo allá en la casa de los Tsuruga y seguramente Sesshōmaru pensará que sólo voy por él-

Y cuando tienes que ir- le preguntó por si de pronto ella tuviera que ir a la casa de Inuyasha y yo pudiera ir a acompañarla casualmente.

Hoy, creo, ¿cuando es 28?-

Hoy-

Ah… entonces creo que debo irme, pensé que hoy era 41 de Julio-

El 41 de Julio no existe- le renegué mientras ella se sentaba en la cama.

Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, me acompañas y es que ese tal Naraku me da miedo, que tal si por ser la ex del cuñado me trate mal- me propuso para mi beneficio.

Sí, claro, debo acompañarte, nunca te dejaría sola- mentí alegremente mientras cogía mi bolso de las fechas especiales.

A mi no me engañas, quieres ir por Inuyasha-

Sara nunca se equivocaba, pero ella me entendía, durante el camino, se le aguaban los ojos, a mi daba un poco de lástima verla así de llorona todo el tiempo, ella, siempre nos había enseñado a Sango, Ayame y a mi a sonreír por todo, y lo intentaba, pero el maldito de Sesshōmaru la había dejado mal, recordé cuando Sara por Ayame golpeó a Koga, y pensé en hacer lo mismo con Sesshōmaru, pero él era muy alto y tal vez mi golpe sólo alcanzaría sus hombros.

Al tocar la puerta, yo esperaba a Inuyasha que abriese, pero para sorpresa de Sara y de mi, abrió Sesshōmaru, ellos dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, pero no decían nada, así como que ninguno sabía como actuar después de terminar, entonces cuando vi que los dos necesitaban de mi dije:- Vinimos a buscar a… - había olvidado su nombre, pensé en decir "al hermano de tu actual novia" pero lo consideré y dije tratando de acertar:- Marashu-

Naraku- me corrigió Sara.

Ah… sigan, ya lo llamo- respondió el maldito de Sesshōmaru que actuaba como si él con Sara fuesen desconocidos, yo sabía que Sara se moría por abrazarlo pero disimulaba bien.

¿Dónde crees que esté Inuyasha?- le pregunté a Sara que conocía mejor esa casa que yo.

En le computador, siempre está ahí haciendo quién sabe qué- respiró hondo.

En ese momento entró el que suponía yo que era Naraku, era muy blanco, pero no era tan feo como me lo esperaba, entró con una mirada alegre, pero al verme, me miró con desprecio, por lo que desde ese mismo instante me desagradó ese hombre,

Así que tú eres la bellísima Sara- comentó el acercándose a Sara y besándole la mano, a mi me ignoró.

¿Si?- respondió confundida ella.- oiga, podría llamar a Inuyasha, por favor

¿A Inuyasha?- preguntó el despreciable de Naraku con curiosidad- creí que venias a verme a mi.

Sí, la que viene a verlo es ella- dijo Sara un poco fastidiada por la actitud de Naraku, al parecer a ella tampoco le agradó.

La verdad no sé donde se encuentre, que vaya a buscarlo a su habitación- dijo Naraku como para quedarse solo con Sara.

¿Dónde es?- pregunté para salir de ahí, la presencia de ese hombre me fastidiaba de sobre manera, prefería arreglarme con Inuyasha que seguir ahí.

La primera puerta- me dijo Sara con una sonrisa malévola, como si también quisiera quedarse con Naraku.

Yo salí aterrada de ahí, no podía creer que Sara quisiera quedarse con ese desagradable tipo,

Subí al segundo piso, habían dos puertas, que parecían ser la primera, dudé, si al izquierda o la derecha, me decidí por la izquierda, sin embargo fallé, al tocarla me abrió una mujer extraña que nunca había visto en toda mi vida, ella me dijo que la habitación Inuyasha estaba en la puerta de la derecha, esa puerta estaba medio abierta, por lo que decidí entrar sin tocar, al parecer Inuyasha no estaba, lo que si vi fue su portátil abierta, en mi se debatía el ángel que me decía que no viera que tenía en la pantalla, y el diablo que me decía que mirara, que no podía ser tan malo lo de la pantalla, terminé haciéndole caso al diablo, como siempre.

Casi se me sale el corazón al ver su ventana de chat… su nombre ahí era "Darksoul", o sea, no podía él y Dark ser los mismos, era absurdo que yo haya sufrido porque yo le gustaba a Inuyasha, no tenía sentido, no lo tenía, no lo tenía, o ¿si?, me puse a pensar en la cita que cierto día Dark me canceló y que Inuyasha había ido a cenar a mi casa, y, ¿cómo debía reaccionar yo?, debía enojarme con él por rechazarme a mi mientras yo le gustaba… yo siempre hacía drama por todo, pero esta vez, me debatía entre si debía enojarme o no… pero Inuyasha con su grito de :-"¡que haces aquí!"- me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Así que eres Dark- le dije entrecortadamente mientras el me quitaba el portátil y fruncía el ceño.

Sara me dijo que no te iba decir nada de eso-

Así que lo sabías y ella también y, ¿no me dijeron nada?- le renegué aún más enojada de lo que podía estar,

Ya cálmate- me dijo tomándome la mano- lo importante es que estamos juntos.

Y si eras Dark, ¿por qué te molestaste cuando te dije que había escrito todo eso por él?-

Ay! ¿Por qué haces muchas preguntas? ¿no puedes sólo besarme y olvidar todo?- concluyó para besarme después de eso.- ¿por qué eres tan gritona?

Después de ese día comprendí que sufrir por amor, siempre será perder el tiempo, y más cuando el amor lo tienes tan cerca, siempre tuve a Inuyasha sentado tras de mi en las clases, y yo vivía amargada por Dark, que terminó siendo él mismo…

Mi vida siempre fue extraña, y de todas las extrañezas de mi historia, esta es la más… como decirlo, Maravillosa.


	12. Clara noche

"Invítala a ver Harry Potter, oí que estaba próximo su estreno, si a alago no se le resiste ella es a una premier de Harry Potter, o eso creo" recuerdo que me dijo Sara, pero dónde diablos iba a conseguir tanto dinero para eso… aunque muy bien podría no hacerlo, de todas maneras ella tenía novio, pero después de que las pruebas nacionales pasaron y literalmente no tenía nada que hacer, recordé que de niños, Sesshōmaru leía mucho Harry Potter y que tenía la colección de libros en la biblioteca, pensé en pedírsela, pero llevaba mil años sin ir por allá así que tome el primero sin decir nada, realmente vivir sin hacer nada de nada, me volvió súper fan de Harry Potter, ahora entendía la obsesión de Sesshōmaru y Ayame, era bastante interesante la historia, fue tanto mi entusiasmo que hasta me leí los 7 libros en un mes, sin descansar día y noche.

Fue realmente emocionante mi experiencia como lector, ya se acercaba la premier, y se decía que habría grandes invitados, como Rupert Grint y Emma Watson, no pensé en ir ni siquiera con Ayame, yo pensaba en mi filosófico pensamiento que ella tal vez era más feliz con su novio y yo no tenía porque dañar su felicidad.

Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando cenábamos porque el señor Tsuruga dijo;- a que no adivinan que pasó hoy en la empresa-

Contrataste a un nuevo empleado y se enamoró de ti- bromeó Irasue, constantemente le echaba sátiras a el señor Tsuruga

No…- negó el mientras tomaba un poco de agua- eso fue la semana pasada, en fin, fue mi gran amigo Tsyako, y me regaló muchos boletos dobles para la premier de ese mago que está de moda-

¿Harry Potter?- dijo Sesshōmaru en el nivel de emoción en el que sólo él podría estar-

Sí, ese- replicó el señor el que siempre trató de que Sesshōmaru le mostrase cariño, aunque nunca lo había logrado- a ti te daré un boleto, ya sabes para que vayas con Sara… digo con Kagura- corrigió al acordarse de que Kagura había vuelto, se notó demasiado el enojo de Kagura.

Yo no necesito uno de esos, soy el invitado de honor- presumió Miroku, que ahora que andaba en el mundo de la fama andaba más insoportable que de costumbre.

Y tú Koga, ¿si quieres ir? - me preguntó mi padrino mientras se desilusionaba al ver que Sesshōmaru no se había alegrado más de lo previsto.

Seguro lo hará- contestó Sesshōmaru en mi lugar- ha estado leyendo mis libros sin mi autorización, desde hace un mes, no creo que no quiera ir-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, obviamente porque era extraño que Sesshōmaru no me hubiese matado literalmente por coger un libro de su gran colección, todos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Miroku imprudentemente lo rompió y dijo:- ¿y a qué horas vas a fusilarlo?, hazlo pronto que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Miroku había olvidado que Sesshōmaru ya no era el mismo que cuando andaba con Sara, ahora él era igual que antes, por lo cual, se levantó de la mesa y subió a su habitación, perseguido por Kagura, yo hubiese preferido que también se hubiera retirado Naraku, el causaba un ambiente pesado en todo lado, aunque, como cosa normal, a la única que le agradaba él, era a Sara, Sara y Naraku, desde que los habían unido para eso del examen de validación del grado andaban juntos, cuando entraban al colegio, cuando salían, cuando almorzaban, muchas veces hasta se atrevían a venir a almorzar acá, junto a Sesshōmaru, siempre que pasaba eso, se ponía un ambiente de tensión al 40000%, pero nada se podía hacer.

Muchas veces, discutíamos del supuesto romance de Sara y Naraku con Inuyasha y Miroku, no obstante, el día que decidimos preguntarle a Sara, si lo hacía por darle celos a Sesshōmaru, respondió, rara y filosóficamente: "así quisiera, no podría, él ama mucho a Kagura como para sentir celos por mi"

Referente a lo anterior no tengo nada más que decir…

Pero, de mí y de Ayame, tengo demasiado que contar, en cierta ocasión, mientras que yo leía en la biblioteca, la vi entrar desesperada, tan desesperada, que hasta se dignó a hablarme, ella me dijo: - te compro tu boleto de la premier de Harry Potter, te daré lo que me pidas.

¿Ustedes que hubiesen pedido en mí lugar?, ya sé que hubiesen pedido muchas golosinas, pero cuando uno está enamorado uno sólo pide: "sal conmigo, de todas maneras es un boleto doble"

Sara no se equivocaba frente al tema de Ayame y Harry Potter, Ayame no me hablaba hace un buen tiempo, a veces hasta me ignoraba. Quedamos en salir, lo cual fue extraño y hasta sentí eso que llaman maripositas en el estómago, nunca antes había sentido como tal eso, incluso, me sentía nervioso.

Los días posteriores a el día de la premier, no volví a verla, siempre que me veía, huía, así como si salir con ella fuera algo impuro, aunque eso me demostraba que ella, ¿me seguía amando en silencio?, eso me subía un poquito el ánimo, pero tenerla lejos también me entristecía.

Con frecuencia el pensar en Ayame y mi oscuro pasado, me hacía sentir mal, recordar su mirada de amor hacia mí, que no supe aprovechar, no me dejaba dormir.

Entre tanto insomnio, bajé una noche a tomar un vaso de leche pura, como sólo a mi podía gustarme, pero para mi sorpresa la luz de la cocina, estaba prendida, ahí estaba Sesshōmaru, comiendo algo que nunca supe que era, pero que él comía desde que se hablaba con Sara.

Creí que era el único que no podía dormir en las noches- comentó el mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos.

Mucho estrés, supongo- dije sin saber que más decir, hablar con Sesshōmaru resultaba ser intrigante

¿te hablas con Sara?- preguntó de la nada mientras yo me sentaba frente a él, con mi vaso de leche.

Mucho- mentí por curiosidad, quería saber que tanto Sesshōmaru recordaba a Sara.

Ah…- dijo como si le importara poco mi respuesta- ¿sabes si es novia de Naraku?

Claro- dije primeramente, para ver la expresión de furia de su cara, que no fue difícil predecir- Claro que no sé- aclaré, pero para dejar más duda en él concluí con un:- no sé con certeza, pero por lo que ella me dio a entender, creo que Sí.

Supongo que mi broma lo destrozó, porque se fue enojado sin decir nada,

Después de eso, la noche empeoró, la soledad me cubrió y me dejó de nuevo a mí y a mis pensamientos.

Al siguiente día, acordé con Ayame que yo debía recogerla en su casa, y así lo hice después de tres días, cuando ella salió divinamente, supe en ese instante que ella y yo podíamos vivir mil cosas juntos, mil cosas bellas juntos, pero que ella me temía por razones obvias, aunque se le notaba en la mirada que aún sentía cosas por mí.

Durante el camino, noté como ella esperaba a que yo le hable, y a veces se le notaba que quería hablarme, pero el orgullo se lo impedía, no sé cómo diablos se aguantaba a hablarme, si yo era tan irresistible.

¿qué es lo que más quieres ver en esta película?- le pregunté rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había entre los dos.

Todo- me respondió con ilusión en la voz- he esperado esto por años, no sé ni que pensar, imagino cada detalle- concluyó mientras que yo frenaba el auto (que Sesshōmaru me prestó extrañamente) por el semáforo.

A mí me encantará ver el beso de Ron y Hermione- comenté quedando frente a frente a ella, se ruborizó demasiado y evitó mi mirada, tratando de evitar mis labios supongo y yo que tantas ganas tenía de besarla.

Durante la película, ella estuvo muy emocionada, por lo que más de tres veces me apretó la mano, pero cuando se percataba de esto, me soltaba y se ponía seria.

Bien dicen que el dinero no lo consigue todo, yo la tenía conmigo, porque a ella le convenía, pero ella estaba tan fría como nadie y tan cerca de mi como nunca.

Todos estaban acompañados por su respectiva pareja, Inuyasha con Kagome, Sesshōmaru con Kagura (aunque se la pasaba mirando hacia donde estaba Sara), Naraku con Sara y hasta Miroku con Sango, **yo era el triste y solitario Koga**.

Acabada la gran función y después de haber pedido autógrafos a morir, se acabó la oportunidad de estar con Ayame.

Todo concluyó así, yo fui a dejarla a casa, como se debía hacer. Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera me agradeció todo lo que le había gastado en aquella clara noche.

Cuando estuvo a punto de bajarse del auto, la detuve del brazo, por impulso, no quería que se fuera, ella sorprendida musitó: - ¿qué quieres?

´¿Yo cómo le decía que no se fuera, que me diera una oportunidad, que lo dejara todo por mí, por quien la había herido tanto?, al no obtener respuesta frunció el ceño, y me miraba como si me pidiera un beso, un beso que siempre había esperado y que yo no se lo daba, en tres segundos exactamente, obedecí a lo que yo suponía que decía su mirada, esperando una gran bofetada de su parte, sin embargo, pasó todo lo contrario, me correspondió al beso, incluso, cuando terminamos me dijo: "creí que nunca lo ibas a hacer"

Oye… oye- le dije confundido, ella no podía estar tan tranquila era muy moralista como para tener novio y besarme así no más- ¿y tu novio qué?

Jajaja- rio dulcemente mientras me tocaba el rostro- los planes de Sara siempre funcionan.

Luego se fue, y me dejó pensando en que todo había sido planeado, porque ella a pesar de todo si quería estar conmigo, era demasiado genial.

Lo que no me quedó claro es que si Bankotsu era su novio o no, pero era lo de menos, esa noche la consideré la mejor de toda mi vida.

Ya todo era perfecto, tenía a Ayame y pronto sería la graduación.

¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?


	13. 14

**Sara**

Eran las 5 de la mañana, nuevamente, yo no había dormido nada, pensando en su infinita belleza, y nunca parecía que iba a parar de hacerlo, desde el 12 de julio que me había terminado, no había dormido nada de nada, no podía, pero como si la vida quisiera recompensarme de tantos días de dolor, me mandó a Naraku, él me agradaba, no era feo, era algo sexy con sus risos y cabello largo, cuando lo vi, no me llamó mucho la atención, lo que me llamó la atención de él fue el tatuaje que tenía en la muñeca izquierda, yo podría jurar que lo había visto antes, pero no sabía en donde, si miraba ese tatuaje, no sé por qué tendía a recordar a Santiago.

Naraku era el ser más malo que yo conocía, recuerdo que la primer noche que salí con él, todo fue como cuando yo estaba con Santiago, música fuerte, mucha velocidad y drogas. Santiago solía trabajar en esos sitios, y yo solía acompañarlo, pero siempre me dio tres reglas: nunca pruebes nada a menos que yo te lo de, no mires a nadie y nunca te separes de mí; yo le obedecí, desde que tuve 11 años, hasta que cumplí los 15, aunque después de que cumplí los 14 años, ya no íbamos tanto, así que para cuando cumplí los 15, fue la última vez que fui, dejamos de ir, porque cuando dejé de ser niña, pude trabajar sirviendo mesas. Pero más de uno trataba de sobrepasarse conmigo, llevarme a la fuerza o me ofrecían dinero para que me fuera con ellos, Santiago más de una vez terminó agrediéndolos y al fin terminó despedido, yo le pedí que siguiera trabajando y que no lo acompañaría bien y me dijo la cosa que me hizo amarlo más de lo que lo amaba: "Cómo se te ocurre, no podría vivir un segundo lejos de ti", creerán que es exagerado pero, desde que nos conocimos nunca estuvimos separados, lo hacíamos todo juntos, TODO, desde dormir hasta bañarnos, teníamos cierta adicción del uno por el otro, exceptuando el colegio, mi colegio sólo era para niñas y era público, en cambio el de él era privado y el mejor de la ciudad, él decía que prefería que yo esté en un colegio de buenas costumbres que andar vagando sin principios éticos (aunque poco los practico desde que él desapareció de mi vida), además, amaba el lema que decía "_Educar a una mujer es educar a una familia, educar a una familia es educar a una sociedad_", no sé qué le veía de bueno, pero a mí no me importaba, yo hacía lo que él dijera sin condición alguna, confiaba mucho en él, el colegio en donde estuve no era tan superior como el de Santiago por esa razón fue que él me enseñó muchas cosas del colegio para que yo no fuese tan ignorante y yo siempre fuera la más lista de mi clase.

Tal vez por lo anterior decidí salir con Naraku, cada detalle de él me recordaba a Santiago, en especial cuando Naraku conducía la motocicleta, no tan rápido como Santiago, pero podía imaginarme con Santiago en esas circunstancias.

No se imaginan como se revivió el recuerdo de Santiago cuando Sesshōmaru me dejó, Santiago me decía "nunca te haría sufrir a ti, nunca te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie, yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida"… qué sería de mi vida si Santiago estuviera todavía conmigo, estuviera feliz, estudiando y sin amar a Sesshōmaru, así mi vida sería más tranquila, pero no conociera a Kagome, Sango, Ayame y a los inútiles de Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga, lo cual fuera triste.

Ya eran las 6:30, debía levantarme para bañarme, en poco Naraku pasaría en su motocicleta, yo pasé de salir con el chico intocable del colegio a salir con el malo, se sentía bien de alguna manera, él me daba todo lo que yo le pedía, yo ya ni cocinaba, él me llevaba a comer a todos los días a grandes y hermosos restaurantes, yo nunca le pregunté de donde sacaba tanto dinero, pues suponía que venía de una familia tan multimillonaria como la de Sesshōmaru, así que yo sólo disfrutaba y me resignaba a mi vida sin Santiago y sin Sesshōmaru.

Al llegar al colegio, lo primero que hice fue buscar a mis amigas, porque del día anterior no recordaba nada, yo me había excedido de copas un día antes de ese, y la verdad no recordaba nada.

En el transcurso del camino me topé frente a frente con Sesshōmaru, y pasó lo de siempre, nos miramos casi tres minutos a los ojos sin saber que decir, pero, ahora su mirada estaba triste y decepcionada, así que me confundí y seguí caminando sin decirle nada nuevamente.

Cuando encontré a mis amigas, no me dieron buenas noticias, me dijeron "hasta te besaste con Naraku, enfrente de todo el salón, incluso, lo más emocionante fue cuando Sesshōmaru salió enojado" lo que me dijeron me alegró, por la parte de Sesshōmaru, lo otro, no fue tan gratificante, pero si Naraku trataba de insinuarme algo, yo sólo diría que no me acordaba exactamente de nada, así como para que no pensara que yo sentía algo especial de eso, porque de caerme muy bien no pasaba.

Ese día nos citaron en la coordinación académica a Kagura, Sesshōmaru, Naraku y a mí, yo me asusté un poco pero recordé que exceptuando ir borracha el día anterior no había hecho nada malo, pero para lo que en verdad nos llamaron fue para representar al colegio en dar un gran aporte a la educación en los suburbios del oriente, según ellos porque "Sesshōmaru, Kagura y Naraku eran ilustres representantes del colegio (cosa que no sé por qué metían a Kagura y a Naraku) y a mí por ser buena estudiante (lo que me hizo sentir no tan ilustre)"

Esa suponía ir sola al suburbio, al parecer Naraku y Kagura, no estaban nada interesados en ir allá, y si no iba a Kagura, no debía ir Sesshōmaru, sin embargo, contrario a lo que yo creía, Sesshōmaru pasó a recogerme, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, yo acepté eso sólo porque lo extrañaba mucho y quería sentirlo nuevamente cerca, como antes.

Los suburbios, como siempre llenos de gente tratando de salir adelante, personas hundidas en el vicio y personas con buenas intenciones como nosotros que querían ayudar a cambiar esa realidad.

Yo estaba viendo el paisaje, sigilosamente, oyendo la tranquila y sensual respiración de Sesshōmaru cuando de repente él dijo:- Gracias por venir conmigo.

Yo no dije nada, porque me parecía súper extraño que él me hablar a mí, supuse que estaba hablando por celular y fingí ignorarlo, de repente paró el auto en un lugar poco seguro y me hizo mirarlo a la fuerza y me susurró:-¿por qué me ignoras?

No lo hacía, no sabía que me hablabas-

Te juro que si yo pudiera, fuera tu novio, pero no puedo- cuando él dijo eso, me enojé, como se atrevía a decirme eso si tenía novia, por eso creo que lo cacheteé y me salí del auto, no importándome que tan peligroso era el lugar donde estaba.

Sesshōmaru no dudó ni medio segundo en perseguirme, su maldita actitud me enloquecía, pero la razón se enojaba, porque qué demonios quería Sesshōmaru.

Deja de ser tonta- me dijo con la misma voz de antes, como si me amara, como si yo aún le importara- No puedes entenderme, pero te juro que me muero por estar contigo-Entonces cuando él dijo esto, comprendí que todo era un sueño.

¿Demasiado bueno para ser perfecto no?, mientras él me decía muchas cosas lindas y yo disfrutaba mi supuesto "sueño", una voz asquerosamente extraña dijo: - Pero mira este gran auto, pero como no va a serlo si es del mismísimo hijo de Tsuruga, será una gran pena robárselo a usted ilustre caballero- siguió con su sarcasmo retorcido mientras su secuaces nos rodeaban llenos de armas a Sesshōmaru y a mí, Sesshōmaru se puso adelante mío, como para defenderme, lo peor es que Sesshōmaru no se iba a dejar intimidar por armas.

Se debe ser muy estúpido como para tratar de intimidarme con armas- dijo Sesshōmaru tan valiente como él era, como sólo él era.

Oh… miren, él valiente caballero tiene agallas, apuñálenlo a ver si así aprende a respetarnos, después de todo, hasta la señorita que no está nada mal, también la obtendremos- dijo el que tal vez era el líder, yo sentí mucho miedo, más de los que puede uno en un sueño, además que Sesshōmaru no cedía a darle el maldito auto.

Pero señor- dijo uno, que parecía más sensato que los otros.

Pero señor nada, que están esperando- al dar la orden, todos iban a atacar a Sesshōmaru, en 0.3 seg pensé "Sesshōmaru tiene toda una vida delante con Kagura, además, esto sólo es un sueño", después de haberlo pensado, empujé a Sesshōmaru e hice que todos los ataques se dirigieran a mi cuerpo, pude sentir nítidamente cada puñalada, desde la número 1, hasta la número 14, entonces cuando las sentí tan nítidamente empecé a sospechar que esto no era un sueño.

Señor, esa es la mujer del hijo del amo- oí decir al sensato, antes de caerme en los brazos de Sesshōmaru. Creo que al escucharlos todos salieron corriendo, como si de verdad yo fuera la mujer del hijo del amo, yo no era mujer más que de Sesshōmaru.

El sueño parecía ser muy real, yo ya casi no miraba, me sangraba el abdomen, me sangraba hasta la boca, oía a Sesshōmaru pidiendo ayuda con desespero.

No te preocupes, que sólo es un sueño- traté de calmarlo mientras veía que lloraba y lloraba- Si hubiera sido por mi hubiéramos durado por siempre, lástima que tú no quisieras porque en verdad te amo demasiado-

Después de eso, ni recuerdo como me subieron al auto de Sesshōmaru, sólo sé que él iba conmigo en la parte de atrás, o sea que sabrá Dios quien manejaba. Sesshōmaru me sujetaba la mano con fuerza, pero yo no podía hacer tanta fuerza, me faltaba el aire, aunque me sentía afortunada de estar con Sesshōmaru, así fuese moribunda en un sueño, tal vez por estar con Sesshōmaru yo suponía que no quería terminar mi sueño.

De ese "sueño", lo último que recuerdo que mientras que él lloraba me dijo: - no te dejaré ir así de fácil.

Ni muriéndome dejaré de amarte- le dije con mi último suspiro.

Cuando por fin me desperté, me dolía mucho el cuerpo, supuse que había sido por dormir en una mala pose, pero el dolor era algo extraño, nunca lo había sentido. Al abrir mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Sesshōmaru llorando entonces levemente pensé que mi sueño no había terminado.

Ya deja de aparecer en mis sueños- le repliqué a Sesshōmaru algo molesta, se suponía que quería despertar.

Deja de decir que es un sueño, por qué no diferencias la realidad de los sueños- me respondió demasiadamente serio como cuando me regañaba por mi bien, entonces supe que todo lo que yo había supuestamente soñado era verdad.

Entonces lo abracé, porque no quería separarme nunca más de él y de mi vida, sentí todo lo que debí sentir cuando todo pasó pero estar con Sesshōmaru me alivió.

Yo no sé cómo Sesshōmaru esos días en el hospital estuvo siempre conmigo y no dejó entrar a nadie más que no fuera él, me cuidaba, me atendía, así como si no tuviese novia.

Después de esos días, aunque yo me hubiese ilusionado en volver con él, no fue así, el siguió con Kagura y yo seguí sola.

Después de eso no me volvió a hablar como yo quería, como yo ansiaba, como yo esperaba.


	14. La graduación

**Miroku**

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
It's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see your crystal clear  
Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
And it's bring me out the dark  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat  
Baby I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
It Reminds you of the home we shared  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat  
Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turned my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow  
We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
It all, it all it all,  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Y con esa canción, ¿Sara se volvió en el centro de atención en los medios de comunicaciones?, bueno, la cantó de sorpresa después de la entrevista que le hicieron en un canal, por aquello de sobrevivir a 14 puñaladas, sólo ella podía sobrevivir a 14 puñaladas sustentando que creía que todo era un sueño… sonaba tan absurdo, sin embargo, esa era la realidad, recuerdo que ella me pidió que yo la acompañara, porque según ella me tenía más confianza que a otro, aunque eso fue algo malo para mí, porque después de eso, todos los productores no dejaron de buscarme para que yo le pidiera una cita con mi amiga, sin embargo Sara nunca aceptó nada.

Bueno, lo que sí aceptó fue organizar la despedida de fin de año en el colegio, el show que siempre se presentaba en el colegio antes de la graduación, era toda una tradición, cuando Sesshōmaru se enteró de eso, no dudó en buscarme., aunque lo hizo, así como sigilosamente, como para que Kagura no se diera cuenta.

Recuerdo que estaba yo sentado, viendo un poco de televisión, esperando a que dieran una entrevista en la que aparecería Sango, él se sentó a mi lado, yo no dije nada, porque uno a Sesshōmaru no podía hablarle de la nada, además no tenía nada de qué hablar.

¿Miroku, cuanto debo pagarte si me haces un favor?- me dijo él impresionándome mucho.

Depende de qué favor sea- le dije curiosamente para saber que iba a pedirme, y tratando de no que él no notara mi curiosidad.

Habla con el director del colegio, y pídele que después de la presentación esa que va a dar Sara , nos dé un espacio-

¿Nos dé?, o sea estás hablando en plural-

Claro, a ti, a Inuyasha, a Koga, Alain, a todo el salón y a mí-

¿Quién demonios es Alain?-

Eso no te incumbe, ¿me harás el favor o no?-

Espera, espera… qué se supone que haremos después de la presentación de Sara-

¿Recuerdas tus clases de violonchelo?- me preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos, miraba a la televisión, como si yo no importara mucho.

Sí, pero ¿qué haremos? -

Ya te informaré, después de la presentación te daré tú dinero, pide el permiso y me avisas, adiós… ah, y no le digas nada de esto a Kagura, y menos a Sara-

Conseguir el permiso no fue difícil, lo difícil fue entrenar para dos eventos para el mismo día, Sara, nos exigía perfección y Sesshōmaru para su evento raro, no se quedaba atrás, aunque Sesshōmaru también entrenaba para lo de Sara, pero a él no se le notaba el cansancio.

Resultó ser que el evento de Sesshōmaru, no era tan difícil, bueno, para mí, se suponía que Inuyasha, el tal Alain y yo, tocaríamos el violonchelo, los demás del curso ( a los que Sesshōmaru también les pagaría) tocarían diferentes instrumentos, así como si fueran una orquesta sinfónica y Koga con Sesshōmaru cantarían una canción llamada "Bittersweet", que la había inventado Sesshōmaru dedicada Sara, Sesshōmaru tratando de interpretar el "bitter" (lo amargo, lo agrio) y Koga el "sweet" (lo dulce), por según Sesshōmaru Sara era así, bittersweet (agridulce).

Por otro lado, Sara se re esforzaba por sacar su show adelante, que no hizo, que no se inventó, hasta puso a Kagura a cantar la canción con la que todos los productores de música la querían en su lista, a Sesshōmaru lo puso a cantar "mambo number five", aunque este se opuso, pero al final terminó aceptando por razones que todos conocemos, Kagome no se escapó, la obligó a cantar Aserejé, para desgracia de Koga, Inuyasha y yo, nos eligió una canción que era tan bella de letra pero tan extraña de ritmo, no sé por qué nos obligó a cantar "Dragostea din tei",aunque la beneficiada en todo esto fue Sango, a ella la puso a cantar su amada canción "beat it", la famosísima de Michael Jackson, Ayame no se opuso a cantar "Bad romance" y Naraku tampoco se opuso a contar junto a Sara, la recordada canción de la película Grease "you're the one that i want".

…

Y por fin… había llegado el día de la graduación, Koga estaba muriéndose de la felicidad, siempre había soñado ese día, Inuyasha y yo estábamos nostálgicos… aunque yo estaba más feliz que de costumbre porque Sango después de todo los inconvenientes era mi novia, y no había persona que yo amara más que ella.

Aquel día a Sara todo le salió perfecto, mientras que algunos cantábamos lo demás hacíamos coreografías, los profesores se rieron mucho, que supongo que era lo que Sara buscaba.

No tuvimos mucho tiempo para vestirnos algo elegante para ir a lo de Sesshōmaru, pero se suponía que ni Naraku, ni Kagura ni Sara, sabía de esto… así que fue muy difícil escabullirse de ellos.

Iniciamos el tal Alain, Inuyasha y yo tocando los violonchelos, después se unió la voz de Sesshōmaru cantando junto con Koga y los demás hacían sonar sus instrumentos al máximo… terminada la presentación Sesshōmaru me obligó a decir: Toda esta canción es dedicada a la mujer más bella del universo, Sara.

Pude notar que Sara se dio cuenta que Sesshōmaru mandó a decir eso, porque su rostro pálido tenía la cara triste.

Después de toda la emoción y de recibir nuestros diplomas y de tomarnos la foto juntos… esa foto que quedaría en nuestros pensamientos para siempre, porque supongo que nadie olvidaría, o por lo menos a Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha, Miroku y a mí nos había cambiado la vida.

En la noche, nos prepararon una gran fiesta, que iba especialmente para Inuyasha, Koga y para mí, porque supuestamente, nadie creía que íbamos a graduarnos.

Tuve una grata sorpresa aquel día con Sango, ella se había escapado de la fiesta que le habían hecho sus padres y me preguntó:- ¿ en serio me amas mucho?

Sí, muchísimo más de lo que te imaginas- le respondí mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Vámonos lejos, donde nadie nos conozca y vivamos juntos para siempre- me dijo con la mirada más sincera que yo pude conocerle… y cómo iba yo a decirle que no, si no me importaba hacer lo que fuese, yo quería esta con ella por siempre.

Sango y yo lo planeamos todo junto, todo, no nos faltó ningún detalle antes de viajar, según ella quería alejarse del mundo de la fama pero que quería vivir conmigo, uno cuando está enamorado no ve razones, no ve nada… Yo me había decidido por Sango, por mi amada Sango, a la que siempre amaría.


	15. Ingenuidad

**Sango**

Lo genial de todo esto, era que… todos habían creído en mí, en especial Miroku, Miroku me daba risa, tan enamorado que se veía, me moría de risa nada más, jugar a ser la mala era muy divertido, de todas maneras yo no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, aborrecía que la fama que tenía por un lado era gracias a Miroku, por lo que planeaba irme del país de algún modo, sin embargo no sabía ni cómo, ni a dónde.

Mi salvación fue Sara, el día posterior a la graduación Miroku me propuso que nos veamos y le mentí que no podía porque iba ir donde Sara, y fui donde Sara a comer, ella siempre cocinaba riquísimo y siempre tenía una solución a mis dudas.

Al llegar a su casa la encontré con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, así como si hubiese vuelto a hablar con Sesshōmaru, porque cada que mencionaban ese nombre se le aguaban esos ojitos.

¿Y ahora, qué pasó?- le pregunté mientras ella me cocinaba algo.

Ayer, Sesshōmaru me pidió que vaya a la casa de la playa, y yo fui-

¿Y él no fue?- fue lo que se me ocurrió.

¡Si fue!- me contestó mientras me servía la comida y se sentaba frente a mí.

¿Y entonces?-

Lo de siempre, me dijo que me amaba y se quedó conmigo, cuando desperté, se había ido, ahora debe estar viajando a Nueva York-

Yo me quedé callada sin opinar, no sabía que decir, Sara se dio cuenta de eso y me dijo: - ¿y tú qué querías decirme?

Es qué no sé qué hacer, quiero irme a otro lado, vivir una nueva vida, olvidarme de Miroku, olvidarme de todo y empezar de nuevo, peor no sé ni cómo ni en dónde-

Vaya, el destino quería unirnos, yo estaba pensando en irme a Colombia de nuevo, todo es distinto, menos contaminación, menos gente en las calles, podríamos trabajar dando clases de japonés o cualquier cosa, hasta estudiar nos quedaría fácil, además allá no deben conocerte, si quieres yo te llevo conmigo, en 15 días más o menos mientras saco los papeles de Rin- me dijo ella ilusionándome, porque era preciso lo que yo necesitaba.

Está bien, no creo que mis papás me pongan problema en eso, pero dime en que ciudad viviremos, para que mis papás sepan-

En donde yo conocí a Santiago, es una ciudad pequeña, nos servirá para olvidarlo todo, hay un volcán, hay un carnaval, hace frío y no es contaminado, además hay una buena universidad ahí, vamos a San Juan de Pasto, dile que no se preocupen por nada, que yo sé cómo vivir allá, además que de algo te sirva la clase de español en la que no te iba tan mal-

No hay duda, viajaré contigo, sólo avísame la fecha y cuanto debo dar de dinero- le dije feliz de haber solucionado ocasionalmente mi vida.

Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida… tenía todo como yo quería, todo era perfecto, mis papás no se opusieron a mis peticiones, me dolía alejarme de ellos, pero todo era por mi salud mental, en cuanto a Miroku, seguí en el mismo juego de siempre, mi hipocresía, la que él tanto amaba sin saber lo que en realidad era, en cuanto supe la fecha en la que viajaría con Sara, la cual era 15 de agosto.

A Miroku también le dije que nuestro viaje de amor sería para el 15 de Agosto, pero ese supuesto viaje eran una hora antes que la de Sara, añoré con tanto esmero ese día, los días pasaban y yo me alegraba siempre más y más.

Llegado el 15 de Agosto, me levanté radiante, y no dejé que me acompañara mi familia al aeropuerto.

Al ver a Miroku, tan radiante esperándome, para irnos juntos en un viaje loco de amor, no pude evitar sonreír, todo se daba a la perfección, al subirnos ya al avión, estuvimos juntos un rato hablando de lo que haríamos supuestamente después del viaje, antes de irme para siempre de la vida de Miroku, le dije que me espere mientras iba al baño y fui a escribir mi carta de despedida, escribí lo siguiente:

"_Hola mi ex amado Miroku_

_Me encanta decirte que _

_Te quiero, Pero fuera de vida_

_No creí en serio que caerías en este loco plan_

_Pero ya que lo hiciste, déjame decirte _

_Que me alegra que todo esto esté pasando,_

_Se siente tan bien vengarse, _

_Nunca creí que tú y yo íbamos a terminar así,_

_Si y todo esto es por todo lo que me hiciste,_

_Porque _

_Ingenuidad pensabas de mí__  
cuando todo, todo te di,__  
ingenuidad porque te creí__  
lo que quisiste yo fui.__  
Fui tu cura, fui tu remedio,__  
como una pluma en el viento,__  
flotaba según tu aliento,__  
según tu respiración.__  
Daba mi vida por ti y eso me hacía feliz,__  
porque todo lo que te daba era verdadero amor.__  
Ingenuidad no era que yo creyera todo aquello que hiciste y dijiste,__  
ingenuidad era que tú mintieras tanto__  
porque a la vuelta perdiste.__  
Ingenuidad no era que yo te amara__  
y que te diera mi vida, sin medida.__  
Ingenuidad era que tú pensaras__  
que con falsas promesas me quedaría.__  
Sin preguntas todo te di,__  
cada beso fue para ti,__  
no había duda en mi pensamiento,__  
contigo iría hasta el fin.__  
Mi cariño fue tan sincero__  
que me creí todo el juego__  
y de eso no me arrepiento,__  
mi corazón es así,__  
pero tú cambiaste las cosas,__  
se marchitaron las rosas,__  
dejaste ver el engaño,__  
y ahora lloras por mí.__  
Te di mis manos como un niño,__  
que simplemente da cariño,__  
yo te entregué mis deseos,__  
mis sueños y hasta mis miedos.__  
Haber creído que me amabas,__  
no fue tan cruel como pensaba.__  
Ingenuidad fue mentirme,__  
pues tu crueldad te castiga,__  
ya nunca más regresaré.__  
Yo sólo daba la verdad y tú, mentiras.__  
Toda mi vida te entregué__  
y no supiste para qué.__  
Siempre cumplí lo que juré, tú no cumplías. Ingenuidad no fue creer,__  
tu engaño fue,__  
la ingenuidad_

_Ahora dime, ¿Quién es el ingenuo ahora?_

_¿Creíste en serio que yo iba a perdonarte?_

_Quien te crees para suponer eso_

_Eres la persona más despreciable que conozco_

_No sabes el asco que sentía siendo tu novia_

_Y fingiendo todo este tiempo,_

_Te odio,_

_Te detesto,_

_Pero gracias por creer en mi_

_Y permitirme vengarme de ti_

_Att: tu querida Sango._

Cuando acabé, era exactamente antes de que el avión despegara, le expliqué a la señorita que debía salir del avión por cuestiones de último minuto y le pedí que le entregara la carta a Miroku.

Me sentí libre y feliz, me sentí mil veces victoriosa, me sentía con el mundo en mis manos, y la sonrisa en mi rostro demostraba la felicidad inmensa de mi corazón, fue a buscar mis verdaderas maletas para posteriormente encontrarme con Sara y mis eternas amigas, porque ahora si de verdad viajaría.


	16. Chapter 16

**Inuyasha**

Fue extraño verla triste de nuevo, simplemente miraba resignada y cada vez que se percataba de que yo la veía, esbozaba media sonrisa, como para aparentar estar normal, pero a leguas se le notaba la tristeza…Me armé de valor y le dije con algo de nervios, porque podría hacerla sentir peor:- Yo sé que nunca seré Sara o Sango, pero te amo y espero que te pueda hacer feliz y no sigas triste como ahora…

Ella me miró extrañada, y luego se echó a reír…

Me dio rabia… aparte de que intenté ser cursi con ella, ella se burló de mí y enfadado le dije: Oye deja de ser abusiva, sólo quería animarte.

No te molestes- me dijo entre risas, me calmé sólo porque era irresistible verla así de bonita sonriendo – gracias por hacerme reír… es que todavía no lo supero, se fue Sango y Sara…- procedió quebrantando la voz – por lo menos estarán mejor lejos de esto, aunque no entiendo por qué Sango se fue, teniendo a Miroku cerca.

No sé, lo único que sé es que quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida- le dije seriamente tomándola de la mano y mirándola de la manera más seria y humana que podía- No me aguanto las ganas de verte en las mañanas despertar a mi lado, vamos no me niegues esa dicha, vámonos a vivir juntos.

Ella me miraba confundida y temblaba… sólo me besó y yo lo entendí como un sí…entonces deseé en verdad que ella fuese mía siempre.

…

**Ayame**

Tu amiga está loca- me dijo ya muy ebrio Miroku- es que ni siquiera la loca de Sara hubiese sido capaz, por qué no fue capaz de decirme que no me quería y ya… la odio en verdad.

Ya Miroku, no fastidies a Ayame, ella no tiene la culpa de que Sango te haya dejado en un avión abandonado- agregó Koga mientras trataba de sostener a Miroku para que no se cayera.

Sí… ojalá nunca te deje como me dejó Sango-

Me sorprendía oír lo que decía Miroku de Sango, no podía creer que ella hubiese sido capaz de eso, yo siempre conocí su dicho de: "la venganza es mala… pero dulce" pero, jamás la sentí capaz de eso, no comprendía tampoco por qué lucía tan lúcida en el momento en el que nos despedimos en el aeropuerto, me sorprendió tanto su crueldad que hasta me dio miedo, así supe cómo ella al igual que Sara se iban a otro país a olvidarse de todo su pasado.

Después de dejar a Koga dormido en su cama estuve con él en el gran y solitario ya jardín de la grandísima casa de los Tsuruga.

Me asusta Miroku lleva casi un mes bebiendo- me dijo Miroku más triste que nunca, él me sostenía fuertemente la mano.

He estado pensando en que Miroku debe olvidarse un poco de este ambiente. De su música incluso, he estado pensando en que debería irme a Nagano… le sentará bien, por lo menos hasta que reacciones y pueda seguir con una vida normal.

A mí me sentó la noticia como un Baldado de agua fría…

Todo había pensado menos en separarme de Koga, aquél hombre al que tanto amaba y mi corazón necesitaba, se me aguaron los ojos en un santiamén y cómo no, se iba el amor de mi vida tratando de salvar a su mejor amigo…

Yo sé que entendiste lo que te traté de decir… pero entiéndeme, él es como un hermano para mí y no soporto verlo así, como te das cuenta, sólo quedamos él y yo porque los otros se fueron a New York e Inuyasha está comenzando con Kagome y no quiero preocuparlo… no te pido que esperes hasta que vuelva, sólo te pido perdón por no compartir mi vida como lo teníamos pensado-

No podía decirle que no, no podía pedirle que se quede conmigo, él ya había tomado su decisión y tampoco me estaba pidiendo opinión alguna, en esos momentos y en estos no me arrepiento de haberlo dejado sin decir más, yo tampoco me merecía que me dejase así, tan fríamente, quería entenderlo pero no podía, ya era mucho para mi desnatado corazón… desde ese día me aburrí de mezclar las penas con tan pocas alegrías, me había cansé de siempre perder, siempre.

**Sara**

No fue nada fácil llegar, todo era demasiadamente loco pero divertido.

La casa, sí en donde viví con Santiago estaba intacta, pude comprársela a los padres de Santiago para vivir ahí con Sango, simplemente tocaba hacerle algunos retoques, pero por lo demás estaba perfecta.

A la que más le afectó fue a Rin, ya que poco podía divertirse porque no tenía con quién… pero trataba de disfrutar los días junto Sango y a mí…

Nunca pude tomar una mejor decisión, sin duda alguna…

Estar lejos de Tokio, muy lejos de Tokio y en una ciudad quien nadie conocía, era genial… pasaban y pasaban los meses y era mejor… no pude hablar ni con Kagome ni Ayame, al parecer los horarios cruzados nos alejaron más d elo que esperábamos y bueno a pesar de mis esfuerzos siempre Sesshōmaru estuvo conmigo… siempre, desde que me despertaba hasta que dormía, incluso en mis sueños, siempre estuvo presente, siempre, pero el latente olor a Santiago mitigaba todo lo referente a Sesshōmaru…

**Sesshōmaru **

1 año desde que no veía a Sara, todavía podía oler su aroma y se me desvanecía entre mis dedos su silueta, de aquella silueta que esa noche tuve sólo para mí y que en mis adentros siempre deseaba que fuese mía, mía, mía. Sin importar que tan lejos estuviese.

La convivencia con Kagura era a veces insoportable, así que yo estudiaba mucho todo el día, toda la noche y toda la madrugada, no deseaba verla ni por un segundo, Sara me acostumbró a hablar mucho, y sentía esa necesidad y por extrañas situaciones pude encontrar a alguien con quien hacerlo, era un chico interesante y extraño, que había logrado ser mi único amigo en toda mi vida.

Sara, Sara, Sara, esas cuatro letras nunca me dejaron…

Nunca…

Pero valía la pena que viviese y que Kagura no acabara con su vida, porque así como yo la tuve, el mundo la merecía más que yo…

La vida siempre se encargó de quitarme lo que yo más quería… pero así mismo no podía hacer nada más, simplemente era cuestión de método sin duda alguna aunque vivir sin amor era difícil, muy difícil, pero, así era mi vida.


	17. Sara, por Sesshomaru

Después de tantos años…

Me sentí nervioso… muy nervioso, no sabía ni que decir, pero pensé en que simplemente todo fluiría como la primera vez que hablamos amenamente.

A Kagura le costó aceptar que yo hablara con ella, quería impedírmelo pero no se negó cuando le dije: -"no soy tan estúpido como para estar con ella, lo hiciera si no amenazaras con matarla", hace mucho que no peleaba con Kagura, pero no pude resistirme, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de estar con Sara de nuevo, así sea de lejos.

Toqué la puerta, esperando nerviosamente a que a abriesen…

-Hola, Sesshōmaru- me dijo Sara sonriente cuando abrió la puerta, no parecía estar nerviosa, en ese segundo me di cuenta que me hablaba como en aquel viaje, con esos ojos que cuando me miraban, sólo me invitaban a pecar y con esa sonrisa peculiar de jugar a tentar… letal, era de esos dotes que si sabía cómo usar para matarme, para tentarme, se armaba de forma perfecta para hacerme agonizar como en una muerte lenta mientras que mordía su boca de manera violenta – bueno es una pena, pero Rin no está, si quieres entra y espérala, no creo que demore.

-Está bien, de todas maneras hoy es domingo, no tengo mucho que hacer- le dije disimulando muy bien mi nerviosismo, yo creo que ella no lo notaba, porque actuaba de lo más natural, así como las primeras veces, tan fresca y natural como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Quieres helado?, dime la verdad, ¿si lo has comido después de que terminamos?- me preguntó mientras se metía en la cocina y yo permanecía en la sala.

-Claro, es de las muchas cosas que hago gracias a ti- le dije con sinceridad, era increíble que ella tomara esa actitud, como si nada hubiese pasado, yo podía abrirme hacia ella sin problema alguno, y podía hablarle, así como había deseado los últimos años.

-Pues que bueno- añadió mientras entregaba en mis manos el helado y se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá – Yo también hago cosas que tú me enseñaste, fíjate que a veces trato de ser normal.

-No te creo- reí sin parar, era raro en mí, pero inevitable con ella.- Eso no va contigo, siendo anormal te va mejor que siendo normal , ser anormal es lo tuyo.

-Lo hago, por tu culpa soy reina de belleza, recuerdo que el día en que me confesaste que siempre veías Miss universo con tu madre, como tradición para pasar tiempo con ella y que lo harías siempre, me dijiste que si yo fuese normal, seguramente pudiese ser reina, entonces, cuando me propusieron ser reina de mi ciudad primeramente, pensé en ti y acepté sólo por ti, sin embargo, esto llegó muy lejos, por lo cual por tu culpa estoy metido en esto jajajaa-

- no sé cómo ríes de esto, ¿no te afecta el pasado?- le pregunté acercándome bastante a ella, con esos deseos de besarla, era inevitable estar con ella sin querer besarla.

-Es que… tenerte tan cerca me hace olvidar que en algún pasado me dejaste, tus labios me desconcentran mucho, no los pruebo hace bastante tiempo y me tientan demasiado…-Ella era increíble, seguía siendo la misma insensata de siempre, que me encantaba, por qué tenía que decir eso, una persona normal, se arraigaría a su pasado, y no diría eso, pero al diablo la gente normal, me encantaba lo que decía, me encantaba ella.- Sabes…- me dijo mientras se subía en mis piernas y se acercaba más a mí- Me dolió mucho que me hayas dejado, y es hasta ahora que te vuelvo a ver que me doy cuenta que aún hay algo, y no sé ni por qué estás con ella , ni si quiera por qué estoy encima de ti, pero sé que quieres besarme.

Ella no se equivocaba, yo quería y lo hice sin decirle nada más, la besé como hace muchísimo no lo hacía y se sentía bien, fue un beso locamente apasionado, seguramente ella notaba las ganas de tenía de besarla desde que no estábamos juntos, sin pensarlo, sólo con sentirlo, hice que se recostará en ese sofá, y no sé cómo en ese espacio me las arreglé para estar encima suyo, la besé con locura, como quería, como ella también quería, porque se le notaba que lo disfrutaba, que estaba feliz conmigo, que yo la hacía nuevamente feliz y eso era maravilloso, yo quería arrancarle todo eso que tenía puesto y no sabía por qué, era una parte que sólo ella despertaba en mí y que nunca nadie aparte de ella lo había logrado, yo no podía pensar, sólo me dejaba llevar pero, de un momento a otro oímos algo que nos detuvo.

-¿papá?- era la voz de Rin, estaba cambiada, estaba alta y esbelta, con ese rasgo que sólo ella podía tener, ella y Sango estaban en la puerta, asombradas por lo que seguramente habían visto.

Sara se levantó de ese sofá con una fuerza impresionante, haciéndome caer en el suelo y dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello:- gracias a Dios Sesshōmaru estaba aquí, casi me ahogo comiendo helado, él me estaba dando respiración boca a boca.

Yo me levanté del suelo, un poco abrumado por lo que pasaba y no dije nada, me quedé serio, como siempre lo era, estuve tan serio que creo que Sango y Rin le creyeron a Sara.

-Claro, te estabas ahogando, él te salvó, gracias a Dios lo hizo- agregó Sango algo extrañada mientras se adentraba la cocina a dejar algunas cosas.

-Bueno, aquí estorbo yo- dijo Sara como si no pasara nada- hablen ustedes, yo ayudaré a Sango a preparar la cena.

Entonces me dejaron sólo con Rin, yo a ella la quería mucho, pero no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación.

-Que bien que hayas venido a verme, te extrañaba mucho- me dijo Rin con una sonrisa sincera- no has cambiado nada, sigues tan serio y callado como siempre, además la sigues amando.

-No digas eso- le expliqué mientras ambos nos poníamos cómodos para conversar- tú sabes que estoy con Kagura, eso que viste con tu madre no tiene que ver con lo que estás pensando.

-No soy una niña- reprochó caprichosamente- miénteme si quieres, igual me siento feliz por lo que hicieron

-No sé qué te enseñó Sara estos años, pero no hables así con los adultos-

-La verdad creo que se esmeró mucho cuidándome, es muy cariñosa conmigo, siempre trata de darme todo lo que merezco, te agradezco que me hayas dejado con ella, pienso que yo no hubiese podido vivir contigo y Kagura como pareja, ella es tan fastidiosa.

-No hables así de ella- le dije por respeto, yo debía darle buen ejemplo a Rin, era como mi hija-Sabía que era mejor que estuvieras con ella, por eso lo hice, yo sabía que eras muy inteligente y sabías que lo hacía por tu bienestar.

-Sí yo sé, cualquier persona se da cuenta que no es bonito vivir con Kagura, sólo a ti se te ocurre vivir con ella- bromeó Rin, se notaba que pasaba tiempo con Sango y Sara.

- Te repito, no hables así de ella, dice que quiere verte-

-Dile que yo también me muero por verla- susurró irónicamente

-No seas grosera-

-Sí claro, peor hablando de otras cosas, está claro que ellas y yo iremos al matrimonio de tu hermano Inuyasha, así que te pediré que me des el dinero para comprarme el vestido, bueno ya sabes hace mucho no me das nada y creo que sería justo-

-Está bien- le dije sin reprochar ella tenía razón, pero me sorprendió que no le haya dado pena pedírmelo.

-Gracias siempre fuiste muy generoso- me dijo alegremente mientras me abrazaba- oye dame el número del móvil, para que podamos comunicarnos antes de vernos en Tokio, bueno no sé si vives acá o allá, ¿dónde vives?

-En Nueva York pero la semana pasada pienso ir a Tokio, me trasladaré ahí, mi padre me ha dejado la gerencia-

-Debes ganar mucho dinero- me dijo ella totalmente emocionada- así con tantos lujos no me importaría vivir con Kagura.

-No te sorprendas Sesshōmaru, le encanta el dinero, pero no es nada serio, sabe controlarse- me dijo Sara que salía de la cocina mirándome de una manera coqueta – ya se hace tarde, nos vemos en Tokio.

-No te vayas- me dijo Sara con una dulzura extraña-quédate a la cena por lo menos.

-No puedo, mi madre me pidió que la acompañara a un lugar-lo inventé, sinceramente quería irme, si seguí con ella no iba a dejarla nunca más.

-Está bien- me dijo Sara con amargura en sus palabras y luego volvió a la cocina.

-Te cuidas, te extrañaré, gracias por venir a hablarme por lo menos 5 minutos- agregó Rin sin mirarme, tenía su móvil en sus manos.

-te cuidas también, y no uses mucho esos aparatos, es malo para ti y tu vista- le dije antes de salir, no podía decirle más a Rin, yo sabía que entendía que no era bueno hablando y ella tampoco mostraba interés en hacerlo conmigo, al parecer su único interés estaba en las redes sociales, era normal, era joven.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con mi madre, estaba con esos ojos típicos de ella cuando quería que yo le hiciera un favor, sabía que no podía negarme.

-Qué sucede-

-Inuyasha está algo mal, Izayoi y yo no sabemos por qué, por qué no hablas con él y luego nos cuentas- me pidió ella con esa dulce voz de madre curiosa.

-Mamá, lo normal sería que me pidieses que lo hiciese sentir mejor, no que te haga saber el chisme, no te contaré nada, pero iré a ver qué pasa, tal vez sólo tiene hambre, siempre ha sido un hambriento- le respondí tratando de resaltarle que no iba a contarle un chisme, no iba a ser cómplice de esas cosas.

Era verdad, Inuyasha estaba en la sala, cabizbajo, parecía estar demasiado triste, de manera prudente y tratando de no ser inoportuno le dije:- Me mandaron a averiguar qué te sucedía, si tienes hambre, creo que mi mamá puede prepárate lo que sea o podemos pedírtelo a domicilio- le mencione lo de la comida, cuando éramos niños solía llorar porque no le daban más comida de la que tenía que comer.

-No es hambre, sino que Kagome acabó de terminarlo todo- dijo él devastado a mí, así como si yo fuera su confidente, me asusté no supe que hacer ni decir.

-¿y por qué?-

-Discutimos y lo terminó todo, no sé qué hacer-me dijo desesperado, a lo que no supe que hacer, nunca había hablado con mi medio hermano, y podía entender su dolor…


	18. Errores

**Por Kagome**

Después de tanto años…

Me sentía asustada, muy asustada… tenía 23 años, m vida era perfecta, lo tenía todo, pero me asustaba la idea de casarme, dentro de mí no quería hacerlo, no era por Inuyasha, no era porque no lo amara, pero casarse a los 23 años , yo no quería eso, a mi suponer, Inuyasha lo quería todo conmigo, seguramente el quería esa vida de casados, tal vez esa que él había tenido con su rara familia, pero había algo claro, yo no quería eso… de ningún modo, bueno aún no, o mejor dicho… tal vez nunca lo quise pero la necesidad de tratar de amenizar con Inuyasha había hecho que hubiese alguna posibilidad de quererlo, y pronto recordé mis sueños a los 16 años, que era tener una vida loca hasta los 30 y luego pensar en casarme, lo peor es que yo sufría de eso de no poder decir que no y cuando Inuyasha me propuso casarme con él no podía decirle que no, pero esto me tenía agobiada, yo no quería eso para mí… no lo quería, ¿pero cómo decirle que no?, sólo a Sara se le ocurría casarse a los 17, pero eso era caso aparte, ella estaba muy loca.

Recuerdo ese día, Inuyasha me llamaba tan feliz como siempre, avisándome que hacía en América, consiguió estresarme y yo conseguí zafarme de él, algo dentro de mí , me hizo terminar con todo, tal vez fue todo ese peso que yo tenía de la boda, lo peor fue que sentí un alivio y no sentí pena ni nada de eso, como si yo no sintiera.

Yo no tenía una buena visión acerca de las relaciones eternas, yo quería con Inuyasha pero pensaba en que duraríamos unos años casados y luego nos separaríamos, lo cual sería muy doloroso para mí, yo no estaba dispuesta a pasar tanto tiempo con una persona para terminar lastima, no estaba dispuesta, tal vez lo mejor era olvidarse del amor y de Inuyasha y vivir una vida acorde a lo que yo siempre había soñado… como por ejemplo trabar y trabajar, pagarle una buena universidad a mi hermano, comprarle una gran casa a mis padres, tener lujos y vivir una vida loca, en la que algún día yo terminaría sola, así como si la viviera con Inuyasha, pero obviamente me ahorraría el sufrimiento de cuando el me dejara, claro era obvio yo nunca lo dejaría, lo amaba demasiado.

De vez en cuando me martirizaba el haberlo acabado todo, pero me justificaba con lo de Kikyo, Inuyasha decía amarla mucho, pero la cambió por mí, lo que automáticamente mostraba que podía cambiarme cuando él quisiera.

Aunque, en muchas noches me preguntaba, por qué diablos si tanto lo amaba a él, no podía quedarme con él, evidentemente mi temor porque él no me amase como yo a él, me había ganado, seguramente él me iba a olvidar en unos dos meses, y eso sería bueno, bueno para él, porque aquella él estaba conmigo, en mi mente siempre.

Un día, estaba somnolienta viendo televisión en la mañana, me encontraba sonriente, yo trabajaba por internet y ganaba mucho dinero, así que no requería de mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo recibí una llamada que no esperaba.

-Buenos días, señorita Higurashi- dijo una voz familiar pero no reconocí de quién era- habla con el gerente de la empresa Tsuruga, usted fue recomendada para que dirigiera la campaña del nuevo perfume, ¿Está interesada?

-Sí- respondí vacilante- ¿Disculpe, con quién hablo yo?

-Habla con el gerente, con Sesshōmaru Tsuruga, la espero en dos horas en las instalaciones, recuerde ser puntual-

Tenía que ser Sesshōmaru, al acabar de recordarme que debía ser puntual colgó sin despedirse, su voz era raramente similar a la de Inuyasha.

Me alisté rápidamente para ir allá, si me llamaba de esa empresa significaba que el contrato tenía para mí muchísimos millones de por medio, sin embargo no tenía con quien disfrutarlos tal vez en unas vacaciones, entonces pensé en que tal vez casarme con Inuyasha no sería mala idea, sin embargo, era un poco tarde para esta conclusión.

Mientras conducía hacia allá, recordaba como Inuyasha me imploraba para que siga con él y me repetía que mis argumentos para terminar con todos eran los más estúpidos, era de suponerse, no iba a entenderme ni si quiera yo me entendía.

No estaba segura de lo que hacía.

Sin Inuyasha nunca.

Confieso que me arrepentí de esa decisión muy poco después de tomarla, pero el orgullo y la vergüenza podían más que cualquier otra cosa.

Al llegar a la empresa, todo era maravilloso, se notaba que era una de las empresas más exitosas del mundo.

Una secretaria pronto me llevo con Sesshōmaru, me daba miedo, él siempre me había dado mucho miedo.

Al entrar a la oficina de Sesshōmaru, lo miré nerviosa, pero él se miraba cálido, como cuando estaba con Sara.

-Tome asiento- sugirió sin dirigirme la mirada.

-Buenos días- saludé mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

-El director de la campaña se tuvo que retirar por cuestiones personales, sólo esperamos que retome su trabajo, con la idea y sepa dirigirlo-

-Y casualmente, ¿quién me recomendó?-pregunté no podía aguantarme las ganas de confirmar que era Inuyasha.

-Mi hermano- dijo dirigiéndome la mirada – este es el contrato- me lo pasó, el aun contrato algo ligero- tómese su tiempo, si es posible empiece a trabajar hoy mismo.

Sí claro, no hay problema ni creo que lo haya con el contrato.

Leí ahí mismo el contrato, no era tan largo, era concreto y con una grandiosa suma de dinero, no me tomó mucho firmarlo y entregárselo de nuevo a Sesshōmaru.

-Diríjase a la sección de diseño y propaganda, estamos algo atrasados- me dijo irónicamente, indicándome que yo era una lenta.

Salí de esa oficina y me perdí, no sabía a quien preguntar, caminé y cmainé asustada de que Sesshōmaru pudiera verme, cuando sin pensarlo, tropecé con una chica esbelta y alta.

-¿Kagome?- me dijo la chica

-¡Sara!- exclamé contenta de verla después de tanto tiempo.

-Vaya, como has crecido- bromeó conmigo, siempre se burló de mí por ser la más baja de todas.

-No cambias…- agregué ente risas- ojalá podamos hablar más tarde, me tengo que ir a la sección de propaganda y diseño y estoy perdida.

-Yo también voy para allá- me dijo contenta- yo te llevo.

-Que bien- le dije mientras me empezaba a llevar hacia allá- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Me contrataron para la campaña del nuevo perfume "Sumer Wine", no acostumbro a hacer estas cosas, pero al saber que Ville Vallo estaría acompañando en esta campaña, no pude decir que no-

-¿Ville Valo?, no inventes- dije desconcertada, Ville Valo había sido nuestro ídolo siempre- De haberlo sabido hubiese hecho este trabajo gratis.

-Sí, realmente es genial-

-Oye, ¿no te molesta trabajar con Sesshōmaru?- le pregunté curiosa, puesto que si yo estuviera en su situación ni lo pensara, estaría muy lejos de Sesshōmaru.

-Se nota que no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo- rió u continuó- hace poco volvimos a hablar por Rin y consideramos que a pesar de todo ya éramos adultos y que teníamos que tener una buena relación, ya sabes, por Rin.

-Sí, no hemos hablado, pero en verdad no puedo superar lo que pasó con Ayame, la pobrecita no tenía por qué sufrir por lo de Sango-agregué algo nerviosa, pensé que podía tener la misma mala actitud que hace tiempo.

-Pues sí, pero no ganaba yo nada peleándome con Sango sabiendo que íbamos a vivir juntas, Ayame fue egoísta, Koga la dejó porque él lo quiso, si él hubiese querido seguir con ella, lo hubiera hecho, ninguna de las tres tenía algo que ver, tal vez Sango sí, pero Ayame actuó como quiso, me siento bien por ella si eso la hizo feliz, cuando tomamos una decisión afectamos a muchas personas- dijo como si quisiera echarme lo de Inuyasha en cara- yo sé que lo sabes, por lo de Inuyasha, si eso te hacía feliz, que se puede hacer para cambiarlo.

Para ese momento tenso, llegó la calma, puesto que habíamos llegado a la tan anhelada sección. Ahí estaba Sango, me quedé fría.

-Kagome, cuanto has crecido- dijo Sango bromeando igual que Sara, se notaba que habían pasado bastante tiempo juntas.

-¿lo planearon?- pregunté entre risas- me alegra verte de nuevo Sango.

-A mí también-

-Señorita Higurashi, le comentaré como es el plan de diseño y propaganda para que pueda continuarlo- dijo una chica que al parecer era la que me iba a poner al día con el proyecto- Se ha contratado a la señorita Kinomoto y a Ville Valo para que protagonícenla campaña del nuevo perfume "summer Wine", escogiendo al señor Ville Valo porque ha interpretado una canción llamado igual al perfume, se necesita planear el video para el comercial, bueno, ya está planeado, aquí están las indicaciones- hizo pausa para entregarme unas notas que seguramente eran del director anterior- sólo encárguese de dirigirlo, tiene dos horas antes de que llegue el señor Valo, recuerde que sólo disponemos de dos días para esto.

Se notaba que era secretaria de Sesshōmaru, al concluir se fue, como si todo hubiese sido claro para mí.

-¿Dos días?, vaya… no me queda casi tiempo- suspiré mientras leía las notas.

-Hay no es tan difícil- agregó Sara- Mira, todo se grabará aquí, luego el de diseño gráfico agregará el fondo adecuado, sólo dime como debo seducir a Ville Valo en el video, será genial, no puedo contenerme.

-No sé de donde sacas tanta suerte- comenté mientras releía lo que yo debía hacer.

-Yo he pensado lo mismo, Solitaria- agregó Sango y no supe que quiso decir con Solitaria.

-¿Solitaria?- preguntó Sara mientras cogía su teléfono celular y empezaba a escribir.

-Sí, ¿no recuerdan?, lo que te cantó Koga un día, decía: por qué tan solitaria, tú tú.. - contestó Sango entre risas.

-Lo había olvidado, oye Sango y tú a todas estas, qué haces aquí, la que participará en la campaña es Sara-

-Soy su Manager- respondió resplandeciente y bella como siempre.

-Por cierto, mi mamá me dijo tú estarías en miss universo- me dirigí hacia Sara entre risas- ahora veo que es mentiras.

-No lo es- respondió Sango, Sara no me hacía caso, estaba hipnotizada texteando en su móvil.

-¿Y puede hacerlo?-

-Claro, ella ya entregó la corono a la nueva representante de Colombia, sólo le falta cumplir con Miss universo y ya-

-Oye… ¿con quién tanto habla Sara?-curiosee un poco, se veía muy contenta, como enamorada.

-No sé, pero sospecho que es con Sesshōmaru, desde que se re encontraron no suelta ese celular nunca, vive pegada a él-

-Oye Sango, podría estar hablando con mi novio- discutió Sara que no apartaba la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Tienes novio?, ¿apareció Santiago?- pregunté asombrada, era imposible imaginarse a Sara con un novio distinto a Santiago o Sesshōmaru.

-Sí, se llama Alain- respondió Sango mientras empezaba a limarse las uñas.

-Alain, me pregunto cuanto le pagaste por eso- susurré, yo lo conocía a él, Sara me contaba que él siempre le cobraba por todo.

-Te equivocas, nos amamos y somos muy felices- vaciló Sara.

-¿Y lo dices mientras le eres infiel con Sesshōmaru por Whatsapp?-bromeó Sango muriéndose de risa.

-No creo que hable con Sesshōmaru-comenté- no me imagino a él texteando y pegado a un aparato, esas cosas no van con él.

-Es que no sabes, ¿te cuento lo que estaban haciendo cuando llegamos con Rin?-

-¿Qué hacían?-

-No hacíamos nada- respondió Sara rápidamente- yo estaba ahogándome y el me dio respiración boca a boca.

-¿Tú le crees?- me preguntó Sango al oído.

Yo sólo negué con la mirada.

Me alegró mucho ese día verlas, me divertí mucho planeando mi trabajo y pasando tiempo con ellas, eran realmente divertidas como siempre, más de lo que recordaba.

Lo único malo fue ver a Inuyasha, verlo no era malo, que me ignorara lo era, su mirada era distinta, como de rencor

Esa noche al llegar a casa, me sentí realmente sola, después de pasarla tan bien, me di cuenta de que yo no quería llegar a casa y no ver a nadie, que necesitaba a Inuyasha…

Cogí el teléfono y marqué su número.

No tardó en contestar… pero al oír su voz no fui capaz de hablarle, de decirle algo, me quedé callada, la vergüenza pudo más que mi deseo de tenerlo nuevamente. Él sólo colgó al no oír a nadie, estuve tan cerca de tenerlo nuevamente conmigo, yo realmente lo quería, podía marcar nuevamente, pero tal vez él ya no quería volver conmigo

Quería realmente volver con Inuyasha.


End file.
